


Lovely

by greyquill



Category: NCT (Band), ao3 is OT21 cause WayV fics all appear under NCT
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, I know there's over 200 stories with the same title, M/M, Mpreg, OT21 (NCT), Taeyong is a soft Dom/top and no one can change my mind, asexual Winwin, but I can't think of a different title, jimin's in this but his role is very minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 57,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyquill/pseuds/greyquill
Summary: Ten and Taeyong have been happily mated for nearly 20 years. They've got two amazing kids and supportive friends. What happens when their history starts to trickle into the present?Their story, from beginning to end, and all it entails.(This was completely inspired by Ten and Winwin's "Lovely" Choreography video)





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> It took me about two months to complete this. I hope you all like it :)

When Taeyong first laid eyes on Ten, it was August, the start of the school year. Senior year when everyone had long presented and began to couple off as they all went through their first ruts and heats. 

The other was stretching right before their, apparently, shared gym class. It was, in itself, a nearly religious experience. His hair was a mix of red and black and styled in a way that reminded Taeyong of the Japanese visual kei bands he occasionally saw on his social media. His lithe, sculpted form and smooth muscles barely noticeable but definitely there only added to his almost angelic appearance. 

So yeah, he was an attractive person and Taeyong, being the young alpha he was, noticed. He tried, and oh did he try, to make his blatant staring not so .. blatant. It worked out for a while until their gazes met. Those eyes. Piercing and dark. 

Ten looked away seemingly unaffected by the tiny interaction. 

Taeyong, on the other hand, was having an internal meltdown. He never really gets over it until the bell rings, signaling the end of class and the beginning of the lunch period. He picks up his things and mentally preps himself to approach Ten. His eyes search the class and land near the door where Ten is quickly walking out, taking Taeyong's heart with him in the process. 

Oh. 

He huffs a sigh and makes his way out towards the cafeteria. He finds Johnny and Doyoung already seated at their usual table and sits with them, offering a quiet greeting. 

Johnny and Doyoung share a look, already put off by the absent look in Taeyong's eyes. Johnny laughs obnoxiously and slings an arm around Taeyong's shoulders. "What's up with you? You look like someone kicked your puppy and then passive-aggressively apologized." 

Doyoung quips in, "No, he does not... actually that's pretty spot on." 

Taeyong sighs and shrugs Johnny's arm off as he starts taking out the lunch he packed this morning. 

"You can't just ignore us, T." 

Taeyong simply pouts and starts to eat. 

Johnny sighs and moves back to his spot, beginning to eat too before leaning back and smirking.

"Hey bunny, buddy. Your boyfriend is coming." 

Doyoung sits up straighter and rolls his eyes so hard all you see is the whites as Jaehyun comes up and sits snugly beside him. 

"Hi, is this seat taken?" 

Doyoung looks very much annoyed with his eyebrows furrowed in a glare and his hands gripping his tray, "Yes, actually, it is. Now buzz off!" 

Jaehyun mock pouts as he gets closer, "Aw come on, don't be like that, my prince." 

Johnny watches with an amused expression, elbowing Taeyong in the side. 

Taeyong glances at him and looks back at the scene unfolding in front of him. 

"Hey, Jaehyun, come on. Show a little respect. That's our omega you're talking to. Can't you see he's waiting for his one true love to ask him for his hand and perhaps take him on a romantic date?" Johnny snickers as Doyoung whips around to glare at him, steam practically pouring out of his ears. 

Jaehyun perks up and smiles, placing a gentle hand on Doyoung's, who turns back on him, looking 5 seconds away from tearing him a new one. Jaehyun stares into his eyes with an endearing look before speaking softly, "I'd love to take you out sometime, beautiful." 

Doyoung blushes at how sincere the alpha sounds before pulling his hand away and marching off with his lunch tray. Jaehyun gets up to follow after him after getting a thumbs up from Johnny. 

Taeyong shakes his head and continues to eat. "I hope you know he's going to get you back for that later." 

Johnny chuckles, "It'll be worth it. Jaehyun's been pining for him since middle school." 

"I know." 

Johnny turns his gaze back to Taeyong. "So are you going to tell me what's up or should I force it out of you?" 

Taeyong stays quiet for a moment, making the other think he's really not going to say anything before he whispers, "I think I'm in love." 

Johnny leans in. "What was that, bud?" 

Taeyong speaks up, "I saw this really beautiful guy and I've never seen him before and I really want to see him again." 

Johnny leans back with a smile. "Aw, my little Taeyongie is in love. That's sweet, dude. You'll see him again tomorrow… probably." He chuckles and pats Taeyong's back. 

Taeyong simply finishes up his lunch and waits for the lunch period to be over, feeling hopeless.

~~~

Taeyong does see the beautiful boy again. Not the next day and not the one after that. In fact, the next time he sees him is during the weekend at Johnny’s house. 

Doyoung, Johnny, Taeyong (and sometimes Jaehyun) had a tradition of sorts where they’d spend the weekend at each other’s houses, alternating every week. Doyoung and Taeyong lived a block away from each other. They’ve lived there since forever and therefore were friends since diapers. Johnny, however, ran into the duo later in elementary and lived 5 blocks away from the both of them. They were close friends and despite their past blunders were inseparable. 

Taeyong rides his bike towards Johnny’s home, balancing a pizza box atop two grocery bags worth of chips and soda that were sitting in a basket on the front of his bike. He nearly drops the box as he skids to a stop in front of the chain-link fence surrounding the house. He struggles with balancing the food and opening the latch of the gate for a good two minutes before he makes it up to the door. With his bike propped against the side of the house and his hands full with the bags and the box, he rings the doorbell by pressing his head against it. He does a couple of times before he hears Johnny’s annoyed voice from the other side of the door. “Coming! God!” 

He opens the door and glares at Taeyong good-naturedly, “Took you long enough. We were about to sacrifice Doyoung and have him for lunch.” 

Taeyong follows Johnny in as they walk through the empty house to his room. Johnny’s parents work at odd hours and were usually not home when their hangout sessions were held. Taeyong looks down at the bags in his hands behind Johnny. “Oh, I don’t think I brought Jaehyun’s-” The sentence dies on his lips as he takes in johnny’s room. 

Doyoung is sitting on the carpeted floor inside the room beside the beautiful boy that Taeyong only thought he dreamed up. Johnny sits next to the said boy and places the pizza box in the center, leaving Taeyong a spot right across from HIM. 

Johnny waves Taeyong over as if there’s nothing out of the ordinary. “T, I want you to meet our new buddy. This is Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul.” Johnny looks at him with a gentle smile and speaks in an even more tender voice as if he’s talking to a royal figure. “Did I get it right?” 

Chittaphon smiles sweetly and nods. His eyes lovely crescents. 

Taeyong nearly has a heart attack at the sight and then another as the boy looks up at him. 

“You can call me Ten.” 

Taeyong nods and hopes his cheeks aren’t as red as they feel as he sits across from Ten. He glances at Doyoung and Johnny. They seem comfortable enough with a perfect stranger in their midst and decides maybe this was the fated opportunity for him to get closer to the new omega. 

Woah. Now that he’s closer, he can’t help but hone in on Ten’s scent. It’s so earthy yet sweet and warm like the smell that rain leaves behind as it clings to trees and grass alike. 

It reminds him of the many times he wandered off into the forest near his home during his photography phase. He would go just after the skies had cleared of dark clouds and posed no threat to his camera. The smell is fresh and crisp. He blames the pizza for blocking out the smell and almost (almost) glares at it. 

“You’ll have to excuse our Taeyong, he’s a bit shy around new people.” 

Taeyong switches his attention to Doyoung when he places a hand on his shoulder and squeezes reassuringly. They exchange soft smiles before Taeyong’s being pulled into a headlock by Johnny. 

“But he’s the most loyal guy once you get to know him.” 

Taeyong practically squawks and struggles against the hold while Johnny laughs and ruffles his hair. He pinches his nipple and Johnny yelps, letting go instantly and placing a protective arm over his chest. 

“Ah!! That hurt, you shit!” 

Taeyong smirks victoriously. 

Ten snorts and leans on Doyoung, laughing almost silently, his shoulders rising and falling a few times as he gets through his own unique giggles. Doyoung chuckles and starts chatting with Ten about a new movie that just came out. Something about spaceships and the like. 

Taeyong is stuck on that adorable laugh and wants to hear it again. He reaches to grab a slice of pizza for himself after Doyoung and Ten have grabbed a piece. He starts to eat and turns to Johnny, who’s looking inside his shirt and rubbing his chest. 

“That’s gonna bruise…” 

“So where’s Jaehyun?” 

Johnny shrugs as he reaches for a bag of jalapeno chips, “He said he had to help his mom with some errands or something. Anyway, I think after this we’re gonna be heading to the arcade.” 

Taeyong smiles, “Still trying to pass my high score on the pinball machine, hm?” 

Johnny rolls his eyes and shoves Taeyong, “That was pure luck and you know it!” Taeyong only laughs in response and reaches for another slice of pizza. 

Doyoung looks over at the alphas and shakes his head, turning back to Ten. “You want to come with? There’s a few games that are really worth going for.” 

Ten shrugs, “Why not? I’ve got nothing better to do.” 

Taeyong swallows hard around his mouth full of pizza and reaches for a soda (before he dies of asphyxiation by pizza, what a way to go), the same soda that Ten was reaching for and their fingertips collide as they both make contact with the can. 

At that moment, he sees it all. A future full of Ten and happiness and love and Ten. 

He scolds himself mentally and realizes that his hand is still very much making contact with Ten’s. Of all the damned cliques. 

Taeyong blushes and draws his hand away after smiling shyly at Ten, “Sorry, you can have it.” Ten simply grabs the can and smiles before turning back to Doyoung. 

Taeyong mentally scolds himself again as he reaches for the last can. The last can that Johnny beats him to. He turns to glare at the taller alpha as he holds it up and chugs it with surprising speed and finesse. Johnny smirks and winks at him, “You snooze, you lose.” Taeyong sighs and finishes up his slice before helping himself to some chips. 

~~~

They rode their bikes to the arcade. Taeyong, Doyoung, and Johnny had their own but Ten didn’t and ended up riding on the back of Johnny’s bike. Taeyong nearly ran into cars as he tried not to focus too much on the way Ten’s styled hair was becoming disheveled in the wind or the way he giggled so cutely as he hung onto Johnny tighter when he sped up to race Doyoung to the end of the block. 

When they arrive, they dutifully chain their bikes and make their way in. 

The arcade was a leftover from the “technology craze” of the ’80s and had been abandoned for a while until an old bachelor with deep pockets moved into town and restored the arcade to its former glory. The trio started coming consistently since its grand opening and were on friendly terms with the owner. The inside of the building is lit by various neon signs and lines that run across the ceiling in an almost hypnotic manner. 

Ten looks around, wide-eyed. “Wow, this place looks so cool!” Taeyong smiles almost proudly. 

Doyoung grins, “What were you expecting?” 

“A sketchy building filled with broken machines.” 

Johnny laughs, “Nah, this place is our domain!” His voice booms in the mostly empty room, save for the colorful and brightly flashing machines, and startles the scrawny beta employee behind the counter to their left. “Not a lot of people appreciate the art that is old games with horrible controls.” They share a laugh then Taeyong, Doyoung, and Johnny immediately start digging in their pockets for change and pull out their hands, looking at each other’s coins, crumpled candy wrappers, and other oddities that have found their way into their jeans. Ten watches in amusement before doing the same and presenting a couple of coins and a crumpled cheon won. 

Taeyong looks over it all. “I think we have enough for about… two hours.” 

Doyoung smiles excitedly, “Alright, let’s exchange that bill, Ten.” He hands his own coins to Taeyong then grabs Ten’s hand and leads him over to the counter. Johnny gives Taeyong his coins too. 

When Ten and Doyoung return, Ten places his coins in Taeyong’s hands along with the others. 

Johnny whistles. “Last time we had this much coin was when Jaehyun made that stupid bet and used all his lunch money trying to beat Doyoung’s record on Dig Dug.” Doyoung scoffs and chuckles. 

Taeyong doubles over laughing, “He broke the damn joystick!” Johnny laughs louder and slaps his knee. Ten’s eyes widen and Doyoung shakes his head, “Jaehyun made the bet sophomore year just after he’d presented as an alpha so you can imagine.” 

Johnny wipes away the small tears in his eyes, giggling, “Mr. Sooman was so pissed. Ha! He fixed the game though.” Taeyong chuckles and divides the coins amongst himself and the rest. Doyoung turns, gesturing for Ten to follow. “Come on, I’ll show you the newer games.” 

Ten happily follows and Johnny nudges Taeyong with a smug look on his face, “I hear Street Fighter is looking for a new fool to take the title of ‘Biggest Loser In The Galaxy’ and I think you’re perfect for the role.” 

Taeyong smirks and glares up at Johnny in a challenge, “Bring it, loser!”

~~~

After two rounds of constant pummeling and an even set of wins and losses, Johnny wanders off and Taeyong does the same. He heads towards the more story-based games like TMNT, Dragon’s Lair, and, of course, Frogger. 

While rebooting Dragon’s Lair, he smells more than hears Doyoung come up beside him. Doyoung, who smells like lavender and reminds Taeyong of clean clothes and sheets, pats Taeyong’s shoulder, “Hey.” 

“Hey.” 

“Thought I should join you, Johnny and Ten are on the racing game.” 

“Mm.” 

The screen of the machine flickers on and displays a grey screen. 

Taeyong and Doyoung watch as it stays on for a few moments and turns off again. Taeyong tsks and reaches around the machine to unplug it again. Doyoung watches, arms crossed, “I read that these weren’t really worth playing cause of the whole rebooting thing.” 

“Yea? Well, I like playing it. Even if I’ve gotta deal with,” he grunts as he plugs the machine back in, “this every 15 minutes.” He stands back to watch the screen. 

“I think, actually, no, I’m pretty sure Johnny is gonna court Ten.” 

Taeyong looks at Doyoung with his best poker face. He’s got a humored expression on his face, “I know you have a crush on him too.” 

Taeyong opens his mouth to protest but Doyoung cuts him off. 

“I know you both. Don’t try and lie.” 

Taeyong closes his mouth and looks back at the machine that has started to slowly turn on and stutter through its opening credits. 

“He’s a pretty omega and Johnny doesn’t invite just anyone to our Saturdays.” 

Taeyong continues to watch the screen, biting the inside of his cheek cause he’s unsure where the conversation is heading but he’s sure he’s not going to like it. 

“We’re seniors now. You’re a handsome alpha. I know there’s no rush to find our mates just yet. I know you’ve never rushed to court anyone and that shouldn’t start now..” 

Doyoung puts a gentle hand on Taeyong’s arm. Taeyong glances at him and smiles softly; however, the smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes. Doyoung squeezes reassuringly and presses his forehead against Taeyong’s, “Let’s just enjoy our last year of high school, Cookie Monster, before we have to go to college.” Taeyong smiles at the use of the nickname Doyoung gave him long ago when they were toddlers and nods slightly, “Okay… okay.” 

Doyoung smiles and steps back, gesturing at the machine, “Your game is back on.” Taeyong turns to see that it is, in fact, on again and displaying the title screen. Doyoung walks off, leaving Taeyong with his thoughts. 

Their group has always had an interesting dynamic. It isn’t exactly common for alphas and omegas to be friends without any sort of sexual or abusive relationship lying underneath the friendship. With two alphas and one omega, you’d think Taeyong and Johnny would be at each other’s throats for Doyoung but that isn’t the case at all. They’ve always been the best of friends. Taeyong would even label it as their own pack. A pack that respects each other as equals and protects each other no matter what. 

It’s true what Doyoung said. Taeyong has never really gotten around to dating. Sure, he’s had crushes but he’s never pursued anyone or been pursued. People, particularly omegas, perceive him to be a scary person with how serious he always looks. He can’t help it, not really. 

Doyoung, ever the independent omega, had no interest in relationships. Of course, Doyoung has always had one faithful admirer that goes by the name of Jaehyun. They’d met him in middle school and Jaehyun was smitten since the moment Doyoung asked if he could borrow a pencil. They’ve hung out with Jaehyun more than enough times for Taeyong and Johnny to know that he was a good guy that would treat their best friend right. Of course, they weren’t going to force Doyoung into seeing him but Taeyong thinks it’s just a matter of time before they do end up together. 

As for Johnny, he’s never had a problem with dating. He’s handsome. He’s tall. He’s flirty. What more could one want? He’s had a couple of flings throughout the years but none serious enough to be invited into their clique. 

Taeyong gets Doyoung’s message loud and clear. He isn’t foolish enough to ruin his friendship with Johnny even if he also wants to pursue Ten. 

He holds a coin up to the coin slot as the game crashes. He watches the screen fade to black and sighs, pocketing the coin and moving around the machine to turn it on and off again.

~~~

The vigorous vibration of his phone under his pillowcase startles him awake. He groans and props himself up on his elbows, looking at the screen that’s displaying the contact ID “Bunny” over a picture of Doyoung. He presses the answer button and holds the phone to his ear. “H-Hey...” His voice is groggy and he clears his throat. “What’s up?” He flinches as Doyoung practically yells into the phone. 

“What’s up is that we’ve been waiting for you for 10 minutes! Have you forgotten what day it is?!” 

He holds the phone back to look at the time and date and gasps. “Oh shit! I’ll be out in 5 minutes! I swear!” He hangs up before Doyoung has a chance to yell at him again and tosses the phone onto the bed as he hastily gets up. 

It’s February 15th, a Friday, and outside it’s chilly but the sun is out. Since Doyoung’s, Johnny’s, Jaehyun’s, and Ten’s birthdays all fall in February, they planned ahead to go out camping for a weekend. The weather for the next two days would be warm enough to stay out in the woods. 

Taeyong hurriedly throws on jeans, vans, a pink t-shirt, and a padded jacket. He quickly brushes his hair and his teeth and is glad he decided to take a shower and pack the night prior. He stuffs his headphones and battery pack in his duffel bag as he picks it up, grabs his phone and runs for the door, yelling a goodbye to his parents as he bursts out the front door. He stumbles over to Johnny’s black jeep that’s parked in front of the house. 

Ten is sitting shotgun and grins as he watches Taeyong come closer, “We were about to go in and drag you out.” 

Taeyong smiles awkwardly and rubs the back of his neck as Jaehyun opens the passenger door for him, “Guess I forgot to put an alarm.” He closes the door once he gets in beside Jaehyun and then reaches behind the seat to put his duffel bag with everyone else’s things in the back. Doyoung leans forward to look at Taeyong from the other side of Jaehyun, “Could you be any slower, grandpa?” Taeyong sticks his tongue out at him in response. 

Johnny looks back at him from the driver’s seat, smiling wide, “Taeyong, Jaehyun, Doyoung,” he looks at each of them with a smile as he says their names, “Ten.” 

Ten smiles, “Yes?” 

They all look to Johnny expectantly. 

“We’re gonna have the time of our lives this weekend!” He grabs Ten’s hand and kisses it. Ten giggles, Doyoung, and Jaehyun whoop and cheer, and Taeyong smiles and claps his hands, trying to ignore the pang of jealousy and sadness he feels deep within at the small display of affection. 

Johnny turns around and starts the car down the road and towards their destination. 

After an hour, they stop at a small diner to have brunch before they continue to a store to buy the things they’ll need for the weekend. They sit in a long booth. Johnny and Ten on one side. Jaehyun, Taeyong, and Doyoung on the side opposite in that order. They order their drinks and food all while chattering excitedly about the end of school and their campsite. 

Taeyong watches his friends chatting, occasionally chuckling and adding in comments. His gaze lingers on Ten sometimes too or more specifically, Ten and Johnny’s interlaced hands on the table right in front of him. They started dating not a week after Johnny first invited Ten into their friend group. 

Since then, Johnny has dyed his hair brown. Ten has dyed his completely black and is sporting a slicked back mohawk with the sides buzzed. Taeyong has his completely white, Doyoung orange with a streak of blonde, and Jaehyun light brown. 

Taeyong smiles as he remembers the bet he made against Ten that landed them all with new hairstyles.

***

Ten is a lot better at DDR than he let on at the time and Doyoung lost the first couple of rounds against him. Doyoung was panting and sweating by then and called out to Taeyong, stepping off the game and pulling Taeyong forward, “Taeyong, I choose you!” 

Taeyong chuckled as he stepped onto the platform and was silent as he stepped off, shocked to have been beaten though not entirely surprised. He knew Ten was special, but damn could he move! Johnny and Jaehyun were standing not too far away watching Doyoung and Taeyong get their asses handed to them. They were crying from laughing so hard. 

Ten looked smug as all hell and looked at Taeyong with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, “How about this, Taeyongie? I’ll let you pick any song on here and if I lose, well you get to keep your high score. If I win…” Taeyong looks at Ten with a small smile. 

“I get to dye your hair,” he looks past Taeyong, “and Doyoung’s.” 

Doyoung grips Taeyong’s shoulder, “I swear to God, Taeyong if you let that smug little brat win, I’m gonna-” Taeyong shrugs him off, walking up to Ten and glaring down at him with a smirk, “You’re on.” Ten smirks right back and gestures at the machine. Taeyong picks a song he himself could easily beat. Once the song, “Afronova-Revenge”, starts playing, Doyoung, Johnny, and Jaehyun know Ten won’t stand a chance. This is Taeyong’s song and he knows every step. He could easily beat this in his sleep. 

Ten rolls his shoulders and watches the screen, waiting for the steps to appear. They start to scroll across the screen quickly and Ten jumps into action. With his hands on the bars to hold himself steady, his feet begin to fly across the platform as he keeps up with the game and hits every step on time. Their jaws drop as Ten effortlessly follows along, his eyes never leaving the screen. Taeyong watches in bewilderment and awe. 

Ten continues to get through the rest of the song perfectly. He hops on the last two beats and breathes hard as the screen begins to display his perfect score. Doyoung, Johnny, and Jaehyun cheer wildly and gather around Ten. 

“That was amazing, babe!!” 

“How did you do that?!” 

“It was the most awesome thing I’ve ever seen!!” 

Ten smiles and thanks his friends then he turns to Taeyong and winks, “That the best you got?”

***

After they’ve eaten and gone to the store, they head to their campsite. They arrive in the afternoon with enough time to pitch their tents and get everything settled before night falls. 

Jaehyun helps Johnny set up the tents while Taeyong gets all the food organized in the cooler and the back of the jeep. Doyoung and Ten try to help Jaehyun and Johnny but give up and flock over to Taeyong. Taeyong smiles at them as they ask if he needs help. “I’ve already finished up here but we are missing sticks for when we roast marshmallows later. They’ve gotta be long and thin.” 

Doyoung nods and turns towards the surrounding woods. Ten stands beside him, betting he can find the sticks faster than he can and with that, they’re off into the treeline. Taeyong starts the campfire as the sun starts to sink below the treeline. Jaehyun and Johnny finish pitching the tents as Doyoung and Ten come back with enough twigs for all of them. 

Johnny plops down in a folding chair, “This is the last time I ever come camping.” 

Ten giggles and sits in Johnny’s lap, leaning his head on his shoulder and scenting him lightly. 

Johnny’s always had a strong scent that most people would describe as a mix of caramel and citrus. It’s an odd combination but it works really well for him. 

Taeyong stands across from them on their foldout table, getting the food ready to cook. He notices Ten whisper something to Johnny and Johnny stiffens up. It’s subtle enough that Ten wouldn’t have noticed, though Taeyong, knowing him as long as he has, knows whatever was said made Johnny uncomfortable. His thoughts are confirmed when Johnny laughs and tickles Ten. He’s trying to distract him. Taeyong wonders what was said but decides he’d rather not find out as he walks closer to the campfire and starts to grill and cook their dinner of steak and vegetables. Doyoung steps out from his and Ten’s shared tent and walks over to sit on Johnny’s left. 

“You need any help?” 

Taeyong looks up at Jaehyun from where he’s squatting next to the fire and smiles, “You can wipe off the table,” he gestures behind him, “This will be done in a few minutes.” He looks towards Johnny and Doyoung, “You guys can move to the table.” Johnny gets up, picking Ten up bridal style as he does. Ten yelps and clings to Johnny, kicking his feet lightly, “Hey!” Johnny chuckles and pecks Ten’s cheek before putting him down gently. Doyoung rolls his eyes, “I’m going to vomit if you two keep it up.” The comment earns him a punch on the arm from Ten. He laughs as he picks up his chair and moves it over to the table. 

Taeyong busies himself seasoning and turning the food on the grill over the fire. Jaehyun walks back over to move his and Taeyong’s seats to the table. Taeyong puts all the food in a big Tupper when he’s done and walks over to the table, serving everyone steak and veggies. Johnny and Doyoung smile at him, “This looks really good, T.” 

Taeyong nods and walks over to the cooler to get everyone drinks. He returns with enough cans and hands them out. He looks over everyone’s plates. “Do you all need anything else?” Jaehyun smiles and pats his back, “I think that’s all. Sit. Let’s eat before it gets cold.” 

Taeyong smiles and sits at the head of the table, across from Johnny. Doyoung and Ten sit to his left and Jaehyun on his right. They begin to eat once Taeyong takes his seat. 

Ten groans, chewing on his bite of steak, “Oh my god, this is the best steak I’ve ever had!” Taeyong blushes lightly and ducks his head as he eats. Jaehyun nods, “He’s not kidding, you really outdid yourself this time.” Ten swallows and winks over at Taeyong, “You’re going to make an omega a very lucky person someday.” Taeyong smiles slightly, “Thanks.” What Taeyong doesn’t say is that he wishes very much for it to be him he makes lucky someday. 

They all eat contentedly, clean up, and then gather around the campfire to make s’mores. 

Midway through the chaos that is sticky marshmallows and quickly melting chocolate, Ten looks over at Jaehyun with a smile. “So, how’s it feel to finally be 18?” 

Jaehyun chuckles as he attempts to make another s’more, “I actually just turned 17.” 

Ten gapes and leans forward, “Wait, seriously?” Jaehyun nods. 

“But you’re a senior??” 

Jaehyun successfully gets the s’more together and takes a bite, “Well, when I was in 5th grade I tested to advance a grade and I passed so I did.” He shrugs as if it’s no big deal and Ten leans back, “Wow, that’s so cool! You must be pretty smart, then?” 

Jaehyun scarfs the s’more and laughs, “Well, I wouldn’t say that.” Taeyong smiles, “Quit being so modest. He’s gonna be the best of us someday. I’m already calling it.” Jaehyun smiles at Taeyong. 

Doyoung is staring intently at Jaehyun with an unreadable expression as he roasts a marshmallow. Johnny notices and nudges Doyoung, “Hey, I don’t mean to interrupt your lover’s gaze there but your marshmallow is melting.” Doyoung turns to his marshmallow, watching it droop and sag off his twig. “Tsk, fuck off!” He angrily makes his s’more. Johnny chuckles. 

Taeyong watches them with a soft smile. He really admires Doyoung for going through his first heat alone. He doesn’t know how rough it actually is but he’s heard enough to know that it’s unbearable, but not impossible, without a partner. He also thinks part of the reason he did is that Jaehyun isn’t an adult yet and won’t be going through his own rut till next year. They’re destined to be together, that’s what he believes anyway. 

They stay up late into the night, making s’mores, telling stories, and just having fun. Jaehyun is the first to call it quits and head to the tent. Doyoung and Taeyong are the next ones to call it a night. Doyoung heading to his tent and Taeyong into the one he’s sharing with Jaehyun and Johnny. 

He spreads out his sleeping bag next to where Jaehyun is sprawled out in his, dead asleep. He shivers as he changes into his pajamas. It’s much chillier at night and he’s glad he packed a blanket. He falls asleep not long after he lays down, curled up in his blanket and sleeping bag. He dreams of a home with pups that adore him and an omega with a rainy scent. 

When he wakes up, it’s to the rich smell of red velvet cake. He blinks awake to find Jaehyun cuddled right up against him and his nose pressed to the top of Jaehyun’s head. He smiles a bit and stretches, waking Jaehyun in the process. 

He yawns and stretches, moving away from Taeyong. He looks over at Taeyong, “Morning.” 

“Good morning. Sleep well?” 

Jaehyun blushes lightly and smiles, nodding. Taeyong smiles and reaches a hand over to ruffle his hair to which Jaehyun smiles wider. “Good,” he sits up and looks to his left to find Johnny’s large figure facedown and snoring lightly. “Let him sleep a bit longer. I’m gonna head to the showers.” He gets up to grab his bag of showering supplies and a new change of clothes. 

Jaehyun yawns and curls up again, “I’m going to get a few more minutes of shut-eye.” 

Taeyong smiles and heads out. It’s chilly and he shivers as he walks down the gravel path towards the showers. He walks into the side designated for alphas. The water is as cold as it is outside so he showers quickly and dresses into his warm clothes. He’s walking out at the same time Ten comes out of the designated omega showers. He’s surprised to see him up so early, to say the least. 

Ten smiles, “Good morning, Taeyongie. You’re up early.” 

“I could say the same to you,” Taeyong giggles softly.

“Ready for the day?” 

“Oh yeah, I was thinking we could go fishing but it might be too cold for any fish to be out so we could always hike, you know, enjoy nature, or whatever Johnny wants to do. He always has good ideas.” Taeyong smiles, stuffing his hands in his pockets before his fingers fall off. 

Ten smiles down at the ground, “Yeah… that sounds good.” 

Taeyong bumps shoulders with Ten lightly. Ten looks up at him and Taeyong smiles fondly, looking into his curious twinkling eyes. “We’re going to have a lot of fun today, I can promise you that.” 

Ten grins and bumps his shoulder back, “I’ll hold you up to that.” Taeyong chuckles as they make it back to their campsite.

~~~

The rest of the camping trip went by fast but it was incredibly fun. The weather was warm enough on Sunday for them to dare each other into going in the lake, which ended up in many screeches reminiscent of banshees and wild dinosaurs lost to time itself. 

A week after the trip, Ten has his first heat and spends it with Johnny. 

Taeyong knows because of their absence in school and because Doyoung warned them all (all being himself and Jaehyun) not to contact either of them till they did, which is why Taeyong is surprised when he receives a call from Ten about five days after they first went away. “Hello?” He can hear soft breathing from the other side of the line. It doesn’t sound too bad and Taeyong assumes Ten feels better now, that is until he hears his voice. 

“H..Hi, Taeyongie…” 

He’s never heard Ten so sad… so quiet and broken. So unlike his usual confident self. “Ten, are you ok?” He hears a sniffle. 

“Could you come over?” 

His eyes widen a bit at the prospect of spending some time alone with the omega but his concern overshadows those thoughts and he makes a sound of affirmation. “I’ll be there in a few, Ten.” 

“Thank you…” 

He hangs up and gets up, changing into sweatpants and a hoodie. 

That’s how he ends up at Ten’s doorstep at midnight, a small box of cake in his hands and sweating lightly from biking the 7 blocks to Ten’s house. Ten opens the door softly and steps aside for Taeyong to come in. He places a finger to his lips and Taeyong keeps quiet as he follows Ten to his room.

He’s been over enough times to know how strict and disapproving Ten’s parents are of their friend group so he knows if they find him here at such a late hour it’s gonna be bad news bears. He’s also been into Ten’s room a couple of times though those times he’s always been in the company of friends and not JUST Ten himself so he’s nervous. Taeyong sets the cake down on Ten’s desk as he closes and locks the door. 

The moonlight spilling into the room through the window is enough for Taeyong to clearly see Ten’s tear-stained cheeks and his rosy nose and cheeks. Ten sniffles and sits on the edge of his bed that’s pressed again the far wall, patting it for Taeyong to sit beside him. He sits leaving a bit of space between them. Ten sighs and leans his head on Taeyong’s shoulder. Taeyong tentatively wraps an arm around his shoulder and rubs his arm lightly and reassuringly. He’ll let Ten talk when he feels comfortable enough to do so. It’s then he notices he can’t smell Ten at all, which doesn’t just happen. A scent doesn’t disappear unless a person chooses to block it out with a special spray. Taeyong wonders why he’d choose to do that but Ten’s voice breaks him from his thoughts. 

“What’s in the box?” 

He speaks so softly Taeyong barely hears him. “Cake. Spongecake. Since you’re not feeling well, I thought it would cheer you up,” he finishes a bit nervously, his eyes shifting between his knees and the desk, looking at anything that isn’t Ten. 

“You’re too sweet, Taeyong… I actually called you over b… because I need to confess…” 

Taeyong looks at him questioningly. He’s looking down, playing with a loose thread on his pajamas. 

“J-Johnny and I… we… we broke up.” 

Taeyong looks shocked and opens his mouth to voice all the questions that begin to form in his head but closes it when he sees tears start to make their way down Ten’s cheeks. 

“He got a scholarship to a university in America… and he’s going to go for it…” 

Taeyong wonders if it’s possible to be any more shocked this late at night and why Johnny never told him or Doyoung about this. 

Ten wipes his face and looks at Taeyong, “Don’t be mad at him, please. He was going to tell you all during our trip but… I didn’t want him to go and we argued and… ” He shakes his head. Taeyong decides there’s more pressing matters right now and strokes Ten’s back in what he hopes is a comforting manner. 

Ten scoots closer and presses his face to Taeyong’s neck, crying softly. Taeyong hugs Ten tight and continues to stroke his back. 

They must have dozed off because Taeyong wakes up with a sleeping Ten in his arms. He rubs his eyes, careful not to wake Ten and checks the time on his phone. It’s nearing 3 AM. His finger hovers over the screen as he decides if he should text Doyoung and tell him about what’s happening. On second thought, maybe texting him so early wouldn’t be a very smart idea especially with the severity of this type of news. 

He pockets the phone and nearly jumps out of his skin as he sees Ten staring up at him intently. His hands are gripping the fabric of his hoodie and his dark eyes sparkle with the bit of moonlight that reaches them. It’s then that Taeyong is hit with the strongest scent of rain and arousal and slick. The scent is so good and it’s going straight to his groin. 

Taeyong panics and covers his nose with his hoodie. He doesn’t want to fly into an alpha state with Ten, who’s apparently still in heat, so close. There are too many stories of omegas suddenly going into heat and their closest alpha companions jumping on them and raping them. He’s not about to do the same to his friend. He focuses on the own soft smell of the detergent on his hoodie and holds onto that. 

Ten is blushing and biting his lip as he grinds softly against Taeyong’s thigh. Taeyong can feel how hard he is and he closes his eyes, trying to keep his mind as clear and clean as he possibly can. 

“Taeyongie…” His voice is so soft and seducingly low, “I’ve always had a crush on you, you know…” 

“T-Ten, we can’t do this” Taeyong’s voice is muffled through the hoodie. He continues to resist but it’s a battle that he’s quickly losing. 

“It’s ok… I trust you.” And with that, Ten yanks Taeyong’s hoodie down from where he’s holding it to his nose. 

Taeyong quickly becomes dizzyingly intoxicated by Ten’s scent and growls lightly in arousal and frustration with himself at his inability to hold it together; however, as soon as he does, Ten’s scent grows stronger and he can’t hold back any longer. He cups Ten’s face and pulls him close, kissing him softly yet sensually. 

Ten whimpers softly in contentment as he kisses back.

~~~

Taeyong wakes to a persistent stinging sensation on his back and a dull throbbing pain on his neck. He opens his eyes and is met with the sight of Ten’s naked back. His eyes linger over the curve of his spine and waist, going lower and lower till he’s blushing madly and averting his gaze. Ten’s completely nude and… oh god… He looks down at himself to find he’s in the same predicament. He rolls onto his back and winces at the sudden sting. The pain brings with it memories of the night. 

He remembers making out with Ten till he was breathless, Ten practically offering himself on a silver platter. He remembers making love to Ten in multiple positions. He remembers Ten’s quiet cries of pleasure a mixture of “alpha” and “Taeyong” and “faster” and “harder”. He remembers… they knotted and Taeyong confessed every emotion he’s ever felt for the other against the lightly tanned skin of his neck. Then he remembers sinking his teeth into the same area and breaking the skin there and Ten doing the same to him. 

He presses a hand to his neck and feels his own mating mark. The flesh there is slightly raised and sensitive to the touch. Taeyong doesn’t know what to do… 

Ten decides for him when he wakes, shifting and turning onto his back to stretch. His hair is ruffled cutely and he seems to be glowing like the sunlight coming in from the window. He turns onto his side to face Taeyong, which lets him get a good look at Ten’s bruised and fresh mating mark. Ten smiles softly. He presses himself closer to Taeyong till their warm bodies are slotted against each other. Like a jigsaw puzzle, Taeyong thinks. 

He notices the drastic change of his scent. It isn’t overwhelming anymore and seems to have mellowed out to what it used to be. He looks into Ten’s eyes, his mate’s eyes, and smiles, truly and unyielding happy. 

Ten nuzzles his chin, breathing in Taeyong’s scent. He nuzzles his face into Ten’s hair and kisses his forehead. Ten pulls away to look into Taeyong’s face, grasping his hands and entwining their fingers. Even the feel of his full fingers feels so right against his own gangly ones. He could stay here forever, just like this. “We’re mates,” Taeyong says softly with a smile threatening to overtake his face. 

Ten nods. “We are,” he smiles, “I want to love you, Taeyong. Will you let me?” 

Taeyong can feel a ball of warmth in his chest, twisting and knotting his insides into a big bundle of happiness. 

“Only if you’ll let me love you.” 

Ten smiles wider and whispers a yes as he leans in to kiss Taeyong. Taeyong meets him halfway and wraps an arm around Ten’s waist, pulling him closer as they kiss. 

Reality crashes down on their bubble, breaking Taeyong’s lovesick stupor. His phone is ringing somewhere lost among their clothes on the floor of Ten’s bedroom. He sits up and slides out of bed, following the sound to its source. He grabs the phone and has a mini heart attack as he sees that its well after 11 AM. It’s Doyoung calling him. He answers hesitantly, back turned to Ten. 

“Hello?” 

“Yong, where are you? You picked a hell of a day to stay at home playing hookey. Johnny’s back and he’s not very well. Ten broke up with him yesterday. I’ve never seen him so out of it.” 

“Oh.. really? I’m sorry, Doyoung. I stayed up late last night and slept in.” 

“Well, we need you here. Johnny needs you.” 

Taeyong feels his stomach constrict and his thoughts scramble as he worries over what Johnny will do when he finds out what he did. He runs a hand over his face. 

“Ok.” 

Doyoung doesn’t seem to notice Taeyong’s neutral tone that’s a telltale sign of his emotions and if he does, he doesn’t bring it up, “I’m going to try and contact Ten. We’ll meet up at Johnny’s place after school. I’ll see you then.” 

“Ok, see you, bye.” 

Doyoung hangs up. 

Ten comes up behind Taeyong quietly, wrapping his arms around his middle and placing his chin on his shoulder. He scents him to try and comfort him. Their bond may be brand new but it’s solid enough for them to be able to feel each other’s strongest emotions, and right now Ten can feel all of Taeyong’s worry and panic. 

“What are we gonna do?... Johnny’s broken up over you… I can’t just… We can’t just show up. They’ll see our marks!” 

Ten tries his best to try and help Taeyong calm down. Taeyong who’s usually the most level headed person in the room and doesn’t let his emotions get the best of him. 

“Let’s get cleaned up first and then we’ll figure something out.” 

Taeyong lets Ten lead him into his bathroom. It’s clean much like his room was. 

Ten helps him into the shower and bathes him. Taeyong helps and bathes Ten in turn, trying not to stare too much at Ten’s body or the hickeys littering his chest and collarbones. He may be panicking on the inside but that won’t stop him from appreciating his partner. Ten cleans the scratches on his back gently and Taeyong can’t help but feel overwhelmingly thankful. 

After the shower, Ten dresses into a turtleneck and jeans. Taeyong puts on his clothes from the night before. “I’m going to go home and change. Doyoung is probably going to call you sometime in the next two hours.” He’s calmed enough now thanks to Ten and sits beside him on the bed. Ten holds his hands, playing with his fingers absentmindedly. 

“What are we going to tell them?” 

Taeyong looks at Ten with a hard, brave look in his eyes but Ten can feel how nervous he really is. 

“The truth…” 

Ten kisses Taeyong’s hands lightly, brushing his lips over his knuckles and then kissing his palms. 

“Ok.” 

Taeyong holds Ten’s face in his hands and leans forward to kiss and scent him. Ten smiles a bit sadly as Taeyong stands and walks to the door. He looks over and smiles, “I’ll be back.” He gestures behind Ten, “Get that cake in the fridge before it goes bad and help yourself, ok?” Ten smiles and nods. Taeyong lingers in the doorway, shifting his weight from leg to leg as if he wants to say something else. 

“Bye, Ten.” 

“Bye.” 

As Taeyong walks out and closes the door, Ten gets the feeling that isn’t what he wanted to say. 

When Taeyong gets home, he runs to his room and changes into clean clothes. He sits on the edge of his bed and lays down, staring up at the ceiling. A million emotions and thoughts run through his head and he can feel the beginnings of a bad headache forming. He rubs his temples, contemplating everything. The fact that Johnny could very well blow a fuse at the prospect of his best friend mating his ex and the fact that he could have just impregnated Ten last night and recklessly bonded them together. He doesn’t know which is more distressing and it’s pulling his emotions this way and that. 

He can’t handle the throbbing behind his eyes or at the back of his skull and gets up to get some medicine. As he lurches to the medicine cabinet in the kitchen, he knows what he has to do. He grabs the bottle and swallows down a few pills. He decides right then that he’ll do his damndest to be a good friend to Johnny and the bestest mate to Ten. He straightens himself up and starts his way back to Ten’s house. 

When he arrives, Ten is waiting for him, sitting outside on the porch. Taeyong puts his bike down on the front lawn and walks over to sit beside Ten. Ten automatically reaches for Taeyong’s hand and Taeyong obliges, entwining their fingers. 

“Doyoung called. I told him I was feeling better and that I had some important news to tell everyone.” 

Ten stands and nudges Taeyong for him to follow. Taeyong stands and follows Ten into the house. Ten leads him towards the kitchen where he’s cooked them both soup. 

“We haven’t eaten all day, you know.” 

Taeyong realizes with a pang that they really haven’t and that that may have contributed to his now dull headache. Ten sits and pats the stool next to him for Taeyong. Taeyong sits beside him. They eat in silence save for the occasional compliment from Taeyong. 

After they’ve eaten, Taeyong insists on washing the dishes himself and Ten deals with drying them. 

Once they’re situated on the living room couch and waiting for the hour when school lets out to head over to Johnny’s, Ten cuddles Taeyong. Taeyong smiles a little and holds Ten in his arms. They’re talking in hushed voices, getting to know each other a bit better. They were friends before and they hanged out obviously but they never really talked much, just the two of them anyway. 

It’s after Taeyong has told Ten about the time his older sister tricked him into thinking he was adopted that Ten gets more serious. He looks up at Taeyong, biting his lip lightly. Taeyong kisses the tip of Ten’s nose, chuckling softly. 

“Taeyongie…” 

“Yes?” 

“I just need you to know that… I’m… I’m not on the pill… s-so if this i-isn’t what you want…” He’s on the verge of tears when Taeyong grabs his face and strokes his cheeks lightly. Ten whimpers and looks into Taeyong’s eyes, expecting anger or rejection only to find warmth and love in his wide eyes. 

“If you end up pregnant with my pup, it would make me the happiest person in the world. I know we’re young and we have a lot to learn about each other but getting to have a family with you is all I’ve ever dreamed of.” 

Ten begins to cry out of happiness and relief. Taeyong wipes and kisses his tears away with all the tenderness of a mother. Ten feels immensely lucky and finds comfort in the way that Taeyong hugs him to his chest and runs his hand through his hair. He feels secure and loved and it’s all he’s ever wanted. 

A knock at the door interrupts them and Ten stands to answer it. Taeyong sits up on the couch as Ten walks back over tailed by Doyoung. 

“You need to talk to him, Te- Taeyong, what are you doing here?” He narrows his eyes and then the realization dawns on his face, “Please tell me you two didn’t…” He quiets as he sees Taeyong’s bond mark clear as day. Ten smiles nervously, “Surprise?” 

Doyoung sighs and mumbles, “I knew you smelled different and to think it was with Yong.” He shakes his head and glares at them both, “What were you thinking?! Really! It’s like I’m the only mature one in the group!” He paces around the room, “Jaehyun acts like more of an adult than you two. Really! Oh my God!” He presses his hands to his nose and sighs, looking at Taeyong and waggling a finger at him. “You know better, mister!” 

Taeyong hangs his head in shame, “I’m sorry, Doyoung, I just- you know how I feel about Ten!” Doyoung turns around to flick his forehead. 

“Ow!” 

“I know how you feel about him but that does not mean you go and mate with him especially right after he broke up with one of your best friends.” 

Taeyong rubs his forehead, pouting. 

“Quit it, T, and you,” he turns on Ten, “I thought I taught you better. You never give in to an alpha and what did you do?” He sighs and shakes his head again, exasperated. “You two are a mess but there isn’t time to discuss that right now. We have to go to Johnny. Come on.” He walks out, leaving Ten and Taeyong behind. 

Taeyong stands and kisses Ten’s cheek. 

“We’d better follow him before he blows another fuse.” 

“Yeah.” 

He follows Taeyong out the front door and locks it. Doyoung is already waiting on his bike out on the sidewalk, “Hurry up, lovebirds!” Taeyong gets on his bike and Ten climbs on behind him. 

They start to pedal their way to Johnny’s house and with each house they pass, Taeyong only grows more worried and anxious.

~~~

They slow as they make it to the distinctive chain link fence that they’ve come to associate with their best friend’s home. They see Jaehyun’s bike leaning on the side of the house as they too prop their bikes. 

Doyoung looks over his shoulder at Taeyong and Ten as he rings the doorbell. They’ve got matching faces of unease. 

“Here goes nothing,” he offers a small smile that Ten manages to return. 

The door is opened by Jaehyun. He looks them over with concern in his eyes and lets them in. Jaehyun gives them all a hug in greeting and steps back. “I think we should let Ten go in and talk to him,” he looks to Ten, “If you’re ok with that.” 

Ten looks at Taeyong and he nods, squeezing his hand lightly, “I’ll be right here with Doyoung and Jaehyun.” Ten takes a quivering breath and nods, “Ok.” He walks off down the hall towards Johnny’s room. 

They walk into the living room and sit on the floor around the coffee table. Jaehyun looks at Taeyong questioningly and Doyoung rolls his eyes as Taeyong blushes lightly and bites the insides of his cheeks, “Ten called him over last night. One thing lead to another and now they’re mated.” Jaehyun’s eyes nearly pop out of their sockets and Taeyong rubs his arm, fidgeting. 

“But…” 

“I know. I just feel really strongly for Ten and he shares some of those feelings for me. I don’t expect you to understand but I hope this doesn’t mess up our friendship.” 

Jaehyun looks at Doyoung. He shrugs. He looks back to Taeyong and smiles a bit wearily, “I hope you know what you’re doing, Yong.” 

They sit in silence for a few minutes before they hear a loud yelp and the sound of something hitting the wall. The strong smell of rain starts to permeate from down the hall and Taeyong can feel fear running strongly through his bond with Ten. 

Taeyong jumps to his feet and runs down the hall that leads to Johnny’s room. Ten is running towards him from the opposite end, shaken up but otherwise unharmed. He clings to Taeyong’s side and Taeyong wraps his arms around him. Johnny appears in the hall, growling and glaring at Taeyong. He rushes forward in a frenzy and Taeyong retreats with Ten in his arms. 

He isn’t fast enough and he feels the searing pain of Johnny’s clawed hand coming down on his back, ripping through his jacket and shirt like tissue paper and nicking his back. He grunts in pain and can’t stop Ten from reaching back over his shoulder and slapping Johnny hard enough to make him stumble and rear back. 

Doyoung and Jaehyun have opened the front door and Taeyong runs forward to try and make it out before Johnny’s state of alpha rage gets them both killed. Doyoung takes Ten from Taeyong’s arms as Taeyong runs for his bike to get them the hell out of there. 

The chill of the outside air drives literal shivers up his bareback and spine despite the adrenaline coursing through his veins urging him to protect his mate. Johnny stumbles out of the house and zeros in on Doyoung and Ten. He growls and lurches forward prompting Jaehyun to release his own growl and lunge at Johnny in an attempt to protect Doyoung and Ten, but specifically Doyoung. He sends them both falling to the ground. Johnny’s eyes are a blood-red as he punches Jaehyun and kicks him off. Jaehyun yelps and falls aside, clutching his abdomen. 

“Stay out of my way, pup!” He growls down at Jaehyun as he stands. Johnny’s head snaps to the left as he hears a loud, challenging growl. He turns to face Taeyong, his eyes clearing ever so slightly. 

“You betrayed me, Taeyong. You were my friend and you! You! You took the only thing that mattered to me! Friends don’t do that!!” 

Taeyong steps closer, extremely wary, “I’m sorry, Johnny, but you weren’t the only one with feelings for Ten…” 

At that, Johnny roars in rage and springs forward. Taeyong growls and sidesteps. Johnny changes direction and catches Taeyong, tussling him to the ground and raising a fist. Taeyong flips Johnny over his head and stands quickly. Doyoung moves forward to try and separate them but Ten holds him back and shakes his head vigorously, “They’ll hurt you.” Jaehyun has managed to stand and joins Ten and Doyoung, standing between them and their crazed friends. 

Johnny shakes himself and stands. He starts to swing at Taeyong and Taeyong does the same. They’re both dodging each one, having known each other for so long, they know exactly how the other thinks. 

That is until Taeyong looks past Johnny to catch Ten’s eyes, staring at them wide and fear-stricken. He’s immobilized long enough for Johnny to land a scratch on his face. Taeyong hisses in pain and jumps back. He feels blood trickle over his left eye and he closes it. He growls at Johnny and rushes forward insanely fast, landing a punch on his jaw. Johnny stumbles back and falls on his butt, finally breaking out of his alpha rage. He’s panting and rubbing his jaw and Taeyong watches him equally tired but ready to fight if he tries to attack again. 

Johnny stands slowly and speaks in a low, dangerous tone, “Get the fuck off my property.” Taeyong doesn’t need to be told twice and retrieves his bike, walking out of the small gated house. Ten follows after him and climbs on behind Taeyong once he’s on. Taeyong starts to pedal away and stops after two blocks at Ten’s request. 

He stops at a bench in front of a small recreational building. Ten makes him put the bike down and sit on the bench. He removes his jacket and gives it to Taeyong. He looks up at him confused. 

“Your jacket and shirt are all ripped, baby...” 

Taeyong blushes lightly and puts on the jacket. Ten then gets on the bike and gestures for Taeyong to hop on with a determined look on his face. Taeyong blinks with his one eye taken aback before getting on. He holds onto Ten’s waist as he pedals them towards Taeyong’s house. It’s nearing sunset and he knows his parents will be home. He presses his nose to Ten’s neck, scenting him in an attempt to calm himself. 

As soon as they get to the house, Taeyong leads Ten in. He can hear his parents in the kitchen and sneaks past with Ten in tow. They make it to his room and Taeyong starts to shed the jackets and shirt. Ten looks around the room, “Where’s the first aid kit?” Taeyong points at a drawer beside his desk. Ten grabs the small kit, “Sit on the bed.” Taeyong sits on it obediently. Ten walks over and pulls out a gauze and alcohol swabs to clean the cut over his left eye. Taeyong hisses as his cut is disinfected and Ten kisses his forehead. He puts a bandage over it and cleans off the blood that trickled over his eye. Then he asks him to turn around and begins to do the same to the small nicks on his back. 

Once he’s done, Ten gets on his knees in front of Taeyong and looks up at him. Taeyong cups his face in his hands and leans down to pepper his face with kisses. 

“Thank you.” 

Ten kisses his chin once and presses his face to Taeyong’s stomach as he hugs his waist. “I don’t ever want to see you get hurt again… I can’t bear it,” he mumbles against the taut muscles of Taeyong’s form. 

He hugs him close and runs his fingers through his hair soothingly, “I’m not going to stand by if someone is trying to hurt you, Ten.” Ten looks up at him teary-eyed and with all sincerity says, “I know and I love you for that.” 

Taeyong’s breath hitches and Ten leans up to kiss him before he can say another word.


	2. Growth

5 months later finds Taeyong sitting next to Ten, rubbing sunscreen onto his legs as Ten eats an ice cream cone happily. He would put the sunscreen on himself but his rather large baby bump and Taeyong’s unwillingness to let Ten do anything strenuous prevent him from doing so. 

It’s July and they’ve decided to spend the day at the beach, which was a five-hour drive from their apartment, and Taeyong is glad he stopped to buy a beach umbrella because the sun is unbearably hot today. Ten’s wearing navy swim trunks and a thin striped shirt that clings to his form comfortably and covers his arms up to his elbows but cuts into a deep v around his neck, revealing his chest slightly. Taeyong finishes covering his legs and leans forward to apply some more sunscreen to his chest. Ten smiles and lets him. Taeyong thinks he’s a breathtaking sight, especially now that his hair is dyed a platinum color and cut short. Not that he wasn’t beautiful before, but the color really compliments his eyes. 

Once he’s done, he turns around for Ten to put sunscreen on his back. Ten hands him his ice cream to hold while he does. He holds it and looks down at his black trunks with pink flamingos on them, a gift from Ten for his birthday. He smiles as he feels Ten’s gentle hands rub the sunscreen onto his back and neck. His hair is also now dyed red like cherries at Ten’s insistence. Ten’s happiness was all that mattered to Taeyong, especially after the last couple of rough months they’ve had. 

After his falling out with Johnny, Ten and Taeyong set about making their relationship known to their parents. Both reacted the same, wanting nothing to do with either of them. Ten’s parents claiming they would not be held responsible for Ten’s reckless decisions. Taeyong’s parents believing Ten had seduced him and was nothing but a bad omen. They would not support their relationship and Taeyong took it upon himself to find a new place for himself and his mate, and move out. 

Taeyong reached out to his older sister. His sister, who had alienated herself from their parents for similar reasons, helped him in buying an apartment for the newly bonded couple. She adored Ten and approved of the relationship, even going as far as to buy them new furniture for their place. Taeyong was beyond grateful, but that wasn’t the only thing he had to worry about. His and Johnny’s fight left a big divide in their friend group and Doyoung and Jaehyun found themselves in between the two sides. Their friendship wasn’t affected, luckily, but even then they urged Taeyong to try and make up with Johnny. He tried but he was avoided and even straight-up ignored until he just stopped seeing Johnny altogether. 

Once they graduated, Doyoung and Jaehyun moved to different parts of town to attend good universities. Taeyong and Ten still talk with them occasionally but Taeyong’s work schedule interferes whenever either of them wants to meet up so they usually just make short visits to keep Ten company while Taeyong is away. It’s from Jaehyun that they find out that Johnny did end up packing up and moving to the states. Taeyong tries not to linger on the past too much but he’s often reminded of it whenever he looks at his reflection. The wound Johnny inflicted is just a scar now but it has kept his eyebrow divided in two. He wonders if the hair will ever grow out to cover it. Ten assures him it will but he’s not so sure. 

Ten taps Taeyong’s shoulder, “All done. Give me my ice cream.” He chuckles as he returns the treat, “Thank you.” Ten smiles happily and continues to lick at it. Taeyong leans over to kiss him on the cheek and finishes putting sunscreen on his own chest and arms. “It’s really nice out today.” Ten hums in agreement as he finishes his ice cream and lays back to nap. Taeyong leans back on his forearms and watches the other beachgoers milling about and having fun. 

They lay in comfortable silence. Ten dozes off at some point and shifts onto his side in his sleep, facing Taeyong. Taeyong glances down at him and smiles. There’s a slight breeze that flits Ten’s hair lightly and makes Taeyong’s heart race. He looks so peaceful and ethereal. He takes out his phone to snap a quick picture and quickly puts it away to continue admiring Ten. 

“Quit staring.” 

Taeyong chuckles and flushes red at having been caught. 

“How’d you know I was looking?” Ten opens his eyes and looks up at him with a playful twinkle in his eyes, “We could feel it.” He sits up slowly and puts a hand on his bump. He turns to Taeyong pouting, “We’re hungry, alpha.” Taeyong smiles and pecks his pouting lips lightly before turning around to bring their small cooler closer. He packed water bottles and sandwiches along with some treats in case Ten craved them. 

Ever since Ten’s belly became more prominent, he’d been craving everything and anything from kimchi to traditional Thai foods his mom would often cook him. It’s resulted in Taeyong being able to whip up any meal his mate desires from scratch. 

Ten takes a look inside the cooler and grabs himself a sandwich and a water. Taeyong does the same and pushes the cooler aside as they eat. 

“You think you’re feeling up to swimming a bit after this?” 

“Oh yes, I love the water. I used to go surfing a lot before I moved here with my parents. I can’t wait till I have this pup. I really want to be out and about again.” 

Taeyong chuckles, “That’s so cool. We’ll be able to go to a lot more places with our pup. Promise.” 

Ten smiles and nuzzles Taeyong’s cheek. Taeyong nuzzles back, smiling wide. 

Their relationship had blossomed very nicely through their last months of school. Of course, they weren’t without arguments but they were both vocal about their issues and usually resolved conflicts in a matter of hours; however, they still had a lot to learn about each other. 

Taeyong watches as Ten finishes his sandwich and reaches for another, digging in eagerly. It’s absolutely adorable watching him delicately undo the wrapping and then wolf the sandwich down with all the elegance of royalty. Taeyong reaches over to take the wrappings and tuck it all away in a plastic bag for disposal. Ten finishes the sandwich quick enough and Taeyong opens his water bottle for him, “Here, don’t dehydrate, love.” 

Ten’s face remains otherwise unflustered by the cute pet name as he takes the bottle and drinks but he feels warmth bloom in his chest and thanks every lucky star for Taeyong. He drinks a considerable amount before recapping the bottle. Taeyong stands and helps Ten to his feet. Ten smiles and holds Taeyong’s hand as they walk out from under the safety of their umbrella and out towards the ocean’s waves. 

The smooth sand feels too hot to step on but as they near the water’s edge it starts to cool. Ten enjoys the feeling of the smooth sand under his feet immensely and leans his head against Taeyong’s shoulder as they walk closer to the waves. They stop just out of reach of the waves to enjoy the scenery of the giant blue ocean before them stretching beyond the horizon. Ten wiggles up and down and shakes Taeyong’s hand in his own. He’s giddy as he steps forward and into the water, leading a very happily surprised Taeyong. 

The water is cool and laps at their legs as they continue to trudge into the water. 

Ten stops when the water is up to their knees and smiles up at Taeyong. 

“The water feels so nice, Taeyongie” 

“Yeah, it’s really ni-Oo!!” 

Taeyong yells when a particularly strong wave comes in and splashes him, completely soaking his front. Ten busts out laughing, clutching his belly. 

“Oh my god, Taeyongie. Haha!” 

Taeyong splutters and laughs, embarrassed at his own reaction. “That was cold!” He hugs his arms and rubs them to emphasize his point. Ten leans against him as he continues laughing, putting a hand on Taeyong’s shoulder to hold himself steady. Taeyong smirks, getting an idea. He reaches down to wet his hair and slick it back, running a hand over his head and flexing intentionally in an unintentional manner. Ten notices and quits laughing abruptly, “Well fuck me.” Taeyong glances at him, face neutral. Ten narrows his eyes and licks his lips. 

“Damn, baby. Let me get some of that.” 

Taeyong quirks an eyebrow and smiles sweetly before he’s reaching down and splashing Ten with water. Ten gasps, “Taeyong!” Taeyong laughs and does it again. Ten shrieks and tries to get away, moving quickly against the water to get to the sandy shore. Taeyong follows, chuckling. 

Ten is panting lightly when he gets out of the water and Taeyong comes up and wraps his arms around his waist to place his hands on either side of his belly. He smiles and scents Ten, pressing his nose to his neck. Ten smiles and turns his head to give Taeyong a quick kiss. 

“I think I’ve had enough sun for today. Let’s go home” 

“As you wish, lovely.”

~~~

It’s nearing midnight when Taeyong walks into his apartment. He shrugs off his coat and places it on the rack near the door as he slips his shoes off. His feet are killing him and his back and shoulders are all wound up. He notices the light in the kitchen is on, which can only mean Ten stayed up again. He slowly makes his way to the living room, hoping to get Ten to bed quicker so he can spend a little time with his mate before he passes out of exhaustion. 

Their open kitchen spills its yellow-toned light into the living room and partially illuminates the room. He peeks around the corner of the entry hall and sees Ten lying on the couch with a book in his hands, his head is propped on both cushions and the arm of the couch, his feet are similarly propped. 

Both Taeyong and Ten were taking classes for their desired majors. Taeyong chose criminology and Ten chose to double major in linguistics and philosophy. They were able to afford the tuition because of scholarship money but that still left them with other expenses to pay and, most importantly, they had a baby on the way. Taeyong was pulling three jobs to try and scrounge up enough for it all. Ten insisted on helping him by getting a job too but his due date was so near and Taeyong didn’t want him or their pup to get hurt. He’d often get home at late hours and just sleep for the few hours he could before he was up and repeating the cycle of going to class, then work, then more class, and more work. Ten suggested they ask Taeyong’s sister for help again but Taeyong didn’t want to bother her both because she had a family of her own to care for and because he was too prideful, insisting that he could get them through it. Watching Ten silently reading and waiting up for him nearly every night was enough motivation for Taeyong to continue and made all the weariness worth it. 

He smiles as he continues to watch him silently. His belly is so big now he looks like he’ll burst at any minute. He grins and walks over silently. Ten looks over when he sees movement in his peripheral vision. He smiles wide and puts the book down, “Hi, baby” Taeyong smiles and gets on his knees in front of the couch. Ten leans up and kisses him, smiling against his lips. Taeyong holds the kiss for a few moments before pulling away to place a gentle kiss on Ten’s warm belly. 

“How is my prince feeling?” 

Ten smiles and moves his feet to sit correctly on the couch. “Good. Better now that you’re here. Now help me up.” 

Taeyong smiles and helps Ten to his feet. Ten hugs him and kisses him sweetly, careful of his belly. Taeyong smiles, moving his hands over his waist to massage the venus dimples on his lower back. Ten bites his bottom lip lightly and smiles, leaning his head against Taeyong’s shoulder. 

“Missed you” 

“We missed you too, baby. How are you feeling?” 

“Tired” He kisses Ten’s forehead. 

“Let’s go to bed. I’ll help you feel better” 

Ten kisses his chin and moves Taeyong’s hand from his lower back to his ass. Taeyong smiles, groping him gently and leaning down to kiss Ten’s neck tenderly. Ten leans his head back, humming softly in pleasure before pulling away with a teasing look on his face. He grabs Taeyong’s wrist and leads him towards their room. Taeyong follows happily, keeping a hand on Ten’s waist as he waddles them towards their bedroom. Ten suddenly stops at the threshold of their room. Taeyong moves closer to his mate, resting his head on his shoulder and kissing his cheek. 

“Love?” 

Ten presses a hand to his belly and looks back at Taeyong with a serious and slightly scared look in his eyes. “Taeyongie, it’s time..” 

Taeyong looks bewildered and then shocked. 

“Oh, my godohmygodohmygodohmygod! Wehavetogettothehospitalohmygodohmygod!” 

His mouth is running a hundred miles an hour and Ten shuffles into the room to slip on his comfy slippers and grab the hospital bag that was ready and tucked away in the closet. 

“Taeyongie, if you’re done panicking, I’d like to go to the hospital and meet our baby already.” Taeyong stops where he was pacing in the doorway and hurries to Ten’s side, taking the bag from him and offering him an arm. Ten smiles and links their arms and they head to the door. Taeyong quickly slips on his shoes at the door and then they’re heading downstairs to their car. 

Luckily, their apartment complex had a functioning elevator and made the small trip to the car much easier. They own a black Ford Focus that was a hand-me-down from Taeyong’s sister. It’s got a few miles on it but it gets them from place to place so they’re happy with it. Taeyong helps Ten into the car and makes sure he’s comfortable before he gets in the driver’s seat and starts driving towards the hospital. Ten leans his seat back further than Taeyong put it, rubbing his belly and breathing a bit heavily. 

“Are you feeling ok, Tenie?” 

He hums and continues to rub his belly, “Baby wants out.” He chuckles softly and Taeyong reaches over to hold Ten’s hand, rubbing soothing circles over his knuckles. 

They make it to the hospital in a few minutes and by then Ten is whining softly in his seat. Taeyong hurriedly parks. He’d called ahead and nurses were waiting near the entrance with a wheelchair for Ten. He waves them over and scents Ten as they come over. 

“You’re going to do amazing, Tenie,” he kisses his hands and then Ten is being taken away by the nurses, rushing him away to a delivery room. Taeyong follows and fills out the paperwork a nurse gives him before he’s directed to the waiting room area. He pulls out his phone and shoots Jaehyun and Doyoung a text informing them of the situation. He sits, fidgeting in his seat as he waits for a response from either his friends or a nurse. 

Doyoung answers almost immediately and says he’ll be over in a few. Jaehyun answers not long after him with a similar response. He feels a bit more relieved knowing his friends were on their way but can’t help but worry about his mate somewhere down the corridor giving birth to their pup. The fatigue and the adrenaline keeping it at bay has him in a frenzied state but he stays glued to his seat. 

He startles when he feels a hand on his shoulder and whips around to be met with the sight of Doyoung and Jaehyun. They both look as if they’ve just woken up, dressed in their hoodies and sweatpants. Taeyong smiles and stands, embracing them both. 

“I’m so glad you two are here. I feel like it’s been forever since I’ve seen you two.” 

Doyoung smiles and rubs his back, “That’s because it has been forever.” 

Jaehyun grins, “You look like shit, by the way.” 

Taeyong chuckles and rubs his face, “Yeah, well, I had just gotten off of work and got home when Ten went into labor.” Doyoung and Jaehyun sit with him on either side. 

“Has anyone come out with any news?” 

Taeyong shakes his head no and leans his head back in his seat, staring up at the ceiling and its white fluorescent lights. 

“He’s been in for a good while. 20, 30 minutes now.” Taeyong closes his eyes to try and calm himself. 

Doyoung gestures for Jaehyun to talk to him and gets up, “I’m going to go and see if I can find out anything,” he walks off. Jaehyun puts a hand on Taeyong’s shoulder and squeezes a couple of times. 

“You alright, Yong?” 

Taeyong sits up a bit and looks at him, “Just tired and worried. Mostly worried…,” he smiles a bit sadly, “I kind of wish Johnny could be here… he’d know what to do, you know.” 

Jaehyun returns his sad smile, “Yeah, yeah, he would.” 

They sit in silence until Doyoung returns with a cup holder holding three coffees and a small box. He gives Taeyong and Jaehyun a coffee and offers the box to Taeyong. He looks up at him questioningly as he takes it. 

“Thought you’d be hungry.” 

Taeyong opens it to find a breakfast sandwich of sorts and thanks Doyoung as he starts to eat. 

“I spoke to a nurse and they said Ten is currently going through the surgery. They’ll let us in once they’ve patched him up.” 

“That’s good,” Jaehyun says as he sips at his coffee. Taeyong eats silently, calming a bit. Doyoung sips at his coffee and looks Taeyong over, scrutinizing his uniform of slacks and a tight dress shirt. 

“So you’re working as a waiter now, hm?” 

Taeyong nods and shrugs a bit as if it’s not a huge deal, “They give really great tips.”

“Ten mentioned you were working three jobs though, right?” 

He nods again, “I work at the campus library in the morning before I go to class then I head over to the power plant just outside the city, you know, that huge one. I’m a supervisor there and then I come back for a class and finish the day waiting tables.” 

Jaehyun shakes his head in disbelief, “Shit, dude.” 

Taeyong chuckles “Yeah. Honestly, I don’t need the other two jobs. We’d have more than enough with how much I get in tips at the restaurant but I don’t want there to be an emergency and then not have any money to spare to cover it.” 

“You should take a break then. Ten is going to need help with the pup” 

“I know,” he stands with the empty box in hand, “I’m going to call my managers and let them know I’m gonna be out for a few.” He walks off. 

Jaehyun sits back in his seat and glances at Doyoung, “I’m worried about him.” 

“Me too.” 

They sit in silence for a few minutes before Jaehyun’s turning in his seat to face Doyoung “How’ve you been?” 

“Good, just getting used to college, you know.” 

“Yeah, it’s different.” 

Doyoung smiles and nods, “That’s one way to put it.” 

Jaehyun clears his throat and grips his hands together in an attempt to calm himself, “So, um, Doyoung, would you maybe want to go out and get something later?” 

Doyoung looks at him for a few seconds with a blank expression on his face before he’s smiling softly, “Sure, I’d like that.” Jaehyun smiles wide, satisfied. 

Taeyong walks back over and sits, looking between Doyoung and Jaehyun, “Uh, did I interrupt something?” 

“Nope,” Doyoung pulls out his phone to scroll through it, feigning disinterest. Jaehyun simply turns away and smiles to himself. Taeyong quirks an eyebrow and is about to start questioning them when a nurse walks into the room, holding a tablet. 

“Lee Taeyong?” 

Taeyong, Jaehyun, and Doyoung stand immediately. Taeyong walks over to the nurse, “Is everything alright?” 

She smiles and nods, “Mr. Leechaiyapornkul has just gotten out of surgery. You may go see him now.” 

“Is he- The baby?”

She only smiles in response. 

“This way,” she turns and walks back into the double doors she came through with Taeyong and his friends following. Taeyong wonders what the baby looks like and hopes Ten is feeling ok. The nurse stops at the door and steps aside for Taeyong to pass through. Taeyong presses his hand to the cool steel of the handle and lets that ground the millions of thoughts going through his head. 

He slowly opens the door and steps inside. Ten is laying reclined on the hospital bed with a bundled yellow blanket in his arms. He looks up when Taeyong steps in, smiling. 

“Hi” 

Taeyong knows there’s nothing more beautiful than his mate at this moment and walks over. “Hey” 

“I want you to meet someone.” 

Taeyong stops at his bedside and leans down to kiss the top of Ten’s head. Ten smiles. 

“This is your son, Sicheng. Lee Leechaiyapornkul Sicheng.” 

Taeyong looks down at the tiny, sleeping face of his baby boy and smiles wide, tears blurring his sight. 

“He’s beautiful, Tenie… Can I?” 

Ten nods and lifts the small bundle for Taeyong to hold. Taeyong takes his pup into his arms gingerly and smiles wide, chuckling out a sob of happiness. The baby starts to wake when it smells a scent that isn’t his mother’s. He opens his dark brown eyes and looks up at Taeyong, curious and wide-eyed. Taeyong smiles and brings him close to his chest, letting Sicheng get familiar with his scent. 

“Hi, baby. My little Sicheng. I’m your appa.” 

He grins and kisses the baby’s forehead softly when he becomes familiar enough with him to go back to sleep. He inhales softly as he holds his pup to himself. He smells like Ten but also a bit sweet like vanilla. Taeyong smiles and carefully gives him back to Ten, wiping away the tears on his face. He smiles and holds the pup close to himself. 

“He was born at exactly 3:03 AM, Thursday, October 28th.” 

Taeyong smiles fondly, “I was a morning pup too… I called Jaehyun and Doyoung.” 

Ten smiles, “Let them in. I want to show off our baby.” Taeyong smiles wide and walks over to the door, opening it and gesturing for his friends to come in. 

Doyoung and Jaehyun walk in and immediately go over to Ten’s side, cooing over Sicheng and congratulating Ten. Taeyong smiles proudly, standing opposite of Jaehyun and Doyoung. 

Ten smiles and lets Jaehyun and Doyoung hold his baby. He doesn’t voice the relief he feels over the pup taking after him and his features, doesn’t voice the nagging thoughts at the back of his mind telling him that the baby’s father isn’t standing next to him and is instead nearly 7,000 miles away, doesn’t voice any of these thoughts that continue to torment him to no end. He instead lets Taeyong’s kind and soothing words ease the pain and discomfort even if he can’t tell him what he suspects to be the truth.

~~~

“Eomma” 

“Yes?” 

Ten looks away from his computer to look down at Sicheng. He’s three years old now and growing into the cutest thing. He’s hugging his puppy plushie to his chest and looking up at Ten with those bright eyes of his. 

“The timer beeped.” 

“Did it now?” He picks up Sicheng and carries him on his hip. Sicheng nods and lets himself be carried. Ten presses kisses to his cheeks and hair as he walks towards the kitchen. He smiles and leans into Ten’s neck to scent him. 

Sicheng developed his own unique scent of vanilla and Ten absolutely loved how sweet it was until he became familiar with how overbearing it could turn when his pup would cry. It was like taking a big whiff of a bottle of vanilla extract and he would dread any signs of his pup’s sadness. 

He walks over to stove and frowns. “Hm, I think,” he sniffs over the pot, “No, yeah, we added too much spice, baby.” 

Sicheng frowns. 

“We can’t give this to your appa…” 

Sicheng starts to sniffle and vanilla extract starts to waft through the air, coming off of him in waves. Ten nearly plugs his own nose and kisses his pup’s cheeks to comfort him. 

“No, don’t cry, Sichengie. It’s okay.” He looks at the clock, “We don’t have enough time to do it over again but we can order food. What do you think appa would like?” Sicheng rubs at his eyes and leans on his eomma’s shoulder, nuzzling the fabric of his sweater. 

“Mmm… pizza?” 

Ten smiles wide and kisses the top of his head. 

“That’s a great idea, baby. You’re so smart!” 

Sicheng smiles and Ten puts him down gently, “You can go and play now.” 

He smiles and runs off down the hall towards his room. Ten turns back to the stove to clean up and throw out the failed stew. He’d been trying to cook new things with the assistance of his pup. He’d cook while Sicheng read off the recipes from the tablet Taeyong bought him for his birthday. Of course, he was just learning now so he’d often get stuck on words and Ten would guide him along. When the recipes were too complex, he’d let him help by passing him the ingredients or letting him sprinkle them in. He’ll be turning four at the end of the year, which means he’ll be starting pre-k, but Ten thought it was never too early for him to start learning how to read. 

He finishes cleaning and walks back over into the living room to where he left his computer on the coffee table. He’d started working part-time as a columnist in the college newspaper. It wasn’t a very serious endeavor but Ten enjoyed writing little tidbits of advice for new couples. He thinks his relationship is nearly exemplary with the way his and Taeyong’s lives are so perfectly entwined. They’re a match made in heaven, truly. 

Once he orders the pizza, he goes back to typing up his piece. Sicheng comes into the living room with his bag of lego blocks and begins to play, stacking blocks and then knocking them down and repeating the process again all while humming to himself, giggling, and imitating the sounds he hears on his favorite cartoons. 

They hear the door unlock and open. Sicheng drops the blocks he had in his hands and runs towards the door, “Appa!!” 

Taeyong laughs as his legs are tackled by his son, “Hi, Sichengie.” 

Ten walks over smiling and kisses him in greeting, “Hi there.” 

“Hi yourself.” 

Taeyong grins and reaches down to pick up Sicheng, who was cuddling the hell out of his leg. 

“How’s my favorite pup doing? Were you good for eomma while I was gone?” 

Sicheng nods and fiddles with the zipper of Taeyong’s orange uniform jacket. 

“We made soup but eomma said it’s yucky so we order pizza.” 

“Oh really? That’s wonderful. I was really craving pizza.” 

He smiles and looks up at Taeyong, pressing his tiny hands to his face giggling, “Appa has black stuff on his face, eomma.” 

“He does have black stuff on his face.” 

Taeyong smiles and pretends to bite his hands, sending Sicheng into a fit of giggles. 

“Let’s let appa get cleaned up, ok, Sichengie?” 

Sicheng smiles as Taeyong presses kisses to his face before he’s being handed to Ten. Sicheng wiggles in Ten’s grasp wanting to be put down. Ten puts him down and he runs back into the living room. Taeyong smiles and takes off his boots and jacket. Ten smiles and wraps his arms around his neck once he’s done. Taeyong slides his hands over his waist, holding his omega close. 

“Did you miss me?” 

“You have no idea,” Ten kisses him, short and sweet, “Rough day?” 

Taeyong shakes his head, “Another teen forgetting to completely turn out their cigarette. It was near an abandoned house though so no one was hurt. I was going to wash up but I didn’t want to take longer to see you two.” 

Ten smiles and kisses him again, “That’s sweet but you smell like smoke.” He pats Taeyong’s butt, “Go shower.” 

Taeyong grins, “Care to join me?” 

“Not while my pup is awake.” 

Taeyong smiles fondly and kisses Ten once more, “I love you.” Ten smiles wide, “I love you too.” 

Taeyong walks off towards their bedroom to clean himself up. Ten returns to the living room to keep an eye on Sicheng. He’s traded out the building blocks for his many figurines, all gifts from his parents and their friends. 

Jaehyun and Doyoung visited occasionally usually bearing a gift for Sicheng. They’ve been mated now for a good two years but had yet to have any pups of their own. Ten would tease Doyoung about finally giving in to the young alpha and Doyoung would simply threaten to kidnap Sicheng. Sicheng loves his de facto uncles, almost as much as he loves his parents. They recently got married and Sicheng loved being the ring bearer. In the days leading up to the wedding, Ten and Taeyong would find him carrying a pillow around practicing for the real thing. It was even cuter when he’d toddle and drop whatever plushie he’d placed on top of the pillow he was holding. He’d stop and pick it up and return to the other end of the room to try again. He did a really great job on the day of and Ten rewarded him with a big slice of strawberry cake later in the evening during the afterparty. 

The newlyweds were currently on their honeymoon at a resort in Jeju and wouldn’t be returning for another week or so. Ten was happy for them, he really was, but he often wondered when Taeyong was going to propose to him. Obviously, it didn’t matter as much seeing as they’ve been mated for so long but Ten couldn’t help but hope. He was beginning to wonder if HE was the one who was going to have to end up proposing. He wasn’t opposed to the idea but then again, he’d always dreamt of Taeyong, kind and loving Taeyong, proposing to him. It’d be even more of a dream come true if it were done on one of their vacations. 

A year after Sicheng was born, Taeyong dropped all the odd jobs and began working as a firefighter. The pay is decent enough and with both of their money managing expertise, they are able to go on various trips, showing their pup all sorts of new places and things. He’d kept his promise all this time and Ten couldn’t be happier. Of all their trips though, Sicheng’s favorite has always been the beach. He likes swimming and building sandcastles with his appa and eomma. One time, he even buried Taeyong (with Ten’s help) and built a sandcastle right on top of him. It was insanely cute. 

Now that he thinks about it though, it’d be wiser to wait. They are both busy busy busy adults. Both he and Taeyong are starting their last year of college and will graduate come next year. Taeyong was also planning to join a police academy during the summer so he can be hired as a police detective once he graduates. Ten, on the other hand, while working as a columnist and taking care of Sicheng, is also a tutor to foreign students.Among the students that contact him is his younger cousin, Kunhang, though everyone just calls him Hendery. He moved to Korea by himself on a scholarship to the university that he and Taeyong currently attend. They weren’t very close when they were kids (living in different countries and all) but Ten is glad that he has some family he can rely on, even if it’s just a distant cousin. Actually, Ten wouldn’t even know they were related had Hendery not, on the first day of the semester, came to his doorstep and hugged the living crap out of him. That stunt had Ten nearly ending his chance of ever having kids until Hendery quickly explained who he was. He was welcomed with open arms right then. Hendery often helps Ten with babysitting Sicheng whenever Taeyong and himself want time to themselves. Ten likes how kind and good-natured he is and Taeyong sees any family of his mate as his own so they all get along fairly well. 

The pizza arrives sometime before Taeyong joins his family in the living room, dressed in pajama bottoms and an undershirt. He sits on the couch beside Ten and Sicheng climbs onto his lap, smiling. They switch the tv on and start to eat, settling on a sort of dance competition show. Taeyong smiles and hugs Sicheng close once they’re done eating. Sicheng is enraptured by the colorful outfits of the dancers and how they seem to glide so smoothly across the screen from one move to another. 

“You know, your eomma used to dance in school before you were born.” 

Sicheng turns to Ten, eyes wide in fascination, “Really, eomma?!” 

Ten smiles and nods, “I really loved to dance. Don’t let your appa fool you though. I’ve seen him dance and he’s good too.” 

Sicheng turns to Taeyong with the same look in his eyes, “Really, appa?!” 

Taeyong grins and kisses Sicheng’s forehead, “Yes, baby, but really your eomma is much better than I am.” Ten rolls his eyes, smiling. 

“I want to learn.” 

“I’ll teach you, pup, once you’re a little bigger, ok?” 

Sicheng pouts a bit. Taeyong starts kissing his cheeks and tickling him and he bursts into giggles. 

“Appa!” He manages between giggles. Taeyong lets up after Sicheng starts kicking to make his getaway. Ten smiles and strokes Sicheng’s back lightly. 

“Baby, it’s time to get ready for bed.” 

Sicheng smiles and nuzzles his eomma’s chin before sliding off the couch. Taeyong stands to follow after him and help him shower, “Let’s go, pup.” 

Ten watches his mate chase after their pup down the hall before getting up to put away the leftover pizza. He stands in front of the tv for a few more moments, watching the dancers on the screen while he picks up Sicheng’s forgotten toys. He misses dancing and decides to enroll himself in a dance class next semester. 

He switches off the tv and the lights in the living room and kitchen and goes towards Sicheng’s room. He walks in to find Taeyong helping him into his white puppy print pajamas. Sicheng smiles up at Ten and hops into his bed to be tucked in. His bed is surrounded by all his stuffed animals. Ten and Taeyong have to maneuver around them like it’s a minefield to tuck their pup in. They both kiss him on the cheek. 

“Goodnight, baby.” 

“Goodnight, Sichengie.” 

Sicheng smiles and curls into his covers, “Goodnight, appa. Goodnight, eomma.” 

They both scent him gently before making their way out. Ten walks across into their room and Taeyong follows after him. Ten stretches and feels Taeyong’s arms around his waist and his chin on his shoulder. He smiles and puts a gentle hand on his cheek, turning his face to kiss him sweetly. Taeyong smiles against his lips and strokes his sides with his firm touch before he breaks the kiss to pepper Ten’s neck and cheek with kisses. 

“How was your day, love?” 

Ten pulls away to change into his pajamas. 

“Fine. Hendery came over in the morning to watch Sicheng while I went to the doctor.” 

Taeyong undoes the covers of their bed and slides under them, watching Ten with a concerned look. They’d been trying for another pup and so far had had no luck whatsoever, not even when their ruts and heats aligned. They’d been asking Doyoung and Jaehyun to take care of Sicheng while they were away and Sicheng faired well with them but he’d miss his parents desperately when they went away for nearly a week. Ten wanted another baby so badly and Taeyong worried Sicheng would grow up without any siblings, not that that was a serious problem but he noticed how lonely Sicheng would get especially when he played with his toys, switching between spots as if he were playing with someone else. 

“How’d it go?” 

Ten shakes his head and walks over to get under the covers with his mate, “The doctor ran a couple of tests, screenings and x-rays and whatnot. She thinks it might be genetic but all of the omegas in my family have a history of being able to produce a lot of kids. I mean, my eomma’s mother had 6 more kids after her. I wanted to be like him when I found out I was an omega…” 

Taeyong wraps an arm around Ten’s shoulders and pulls him close. 

“If that’s the case, then maybe I’m the problem.” 

Ten looks up at Taeyong with a serious look in his eyes, “Taeyongie, how’s that possible? You knocked me up once and the beautiful result is currently sleeping across the hall.” 

Taeyong smiles and kisses Ten’s forehead, “It’s a possibility, Tenie. I’ll schedule an appointment with the doctor so I can get tested too, ok?” 

Ten nods and kisses Taeyong’s chin. Taeyong hugs Ten close to himself and scents him. 

“We’re going to have another baby, love, I promise.” Ten nods and presses his face to Taeyong’s shoulder, willing his tears and fears alike away. 

It’s not long after that their doctor informs them that they’re both perfectly healthy and explains that some couples have trouble conceiving even if they’re the most compatible people in the whole world. She offers two solutions. One, that they continue to try, especially during heats and ruts, and perhaps see an infertility specialist. Two, that Ten considers taking a medication that will increase the number of eggs he produces but would induce a heat in the process. 

In the end, they thanked their doctor for her hard work and simply decided to just continue trying on their own.

~~~

The sun is shining bright overhead and the smell of charcoal and cooking meat is wafting through the air. Shrieks of children’s laughter pierce through the atmosphere of chirps of birds and bugs buzzing alike. 

Ten looks up from where he’s setting out plates on the redwood picnic table. Hendery is chasing Sicheng and Jungwoo in circles around the small inflatable kiddie pool. They’re laughing hysterically and Hendery is mock-growling in his impersonation of some sort of monster. 

Not long after Sicheng turned 4, Jaehyun and Doyoung decided to adopt a pup of their own. They chose a small, charismatic, and incredibly adorable pup named Jungwoo, who’d been given up by his mother for reasons they didn’t know but they guessed the omega probably couldn’t care for Jungwoo properly. Jungwoo is only a year younger than Sicheng and they’ve been inseparable since they’ve met with Jungwoo taking the lead in most of their shenanigans. They both have, also, taken to Hendery like moths to a flame and Hendery adores them. Ten thinks it’s cause his scent is reminiscent of the sea, fresh and a bit salty. It’s because of how close they are that Doyoung is considering letting Jungwoo forgo pre-k so he can join Sicheng in kindergarten. Ten and Taeyong, despite all their efforts, have been unable to provide Sicheng with a sibling but they’re happy that he, at least, now has Jungwoo to keep him company. 

Ten looks over at his mate. He’s standing behind the grill with Doyoung doing a little jig, that involves hopping up and down and bobbing his head like a bird, and smiling wide and from the look on Doyoung’s face, he can tell he’s getting teased for whatever reason. Jaehyun walks over beside him with two bottles of wine and sets them down on the table. 

“I wasn’t sure which you guys would prefer so I brought both.” 

“Thank you.” 

Jaehyun follows Ten’s gaze and smiles, “We sure got lucky, hm?” 

Ten smiles and nods, nudging Jaehyun’s shoulder with his, “That we did.” 

Jaehyun chuckles and looks over the table, “Anything else we need?” 

“Just the cups and napkins. I’ll get them,” Ten turns to walk inside. He walks in through the sliding glass doors and closes it behind him so the bugs won’t get in and because Taeyong is very critical about having the AC on while windows and/or doors are open. He shivers a bit at how cool it is compared to the warmth outside and makes his way to the kitchen that connects with the living room. He walks around the island to grab the napkins from a drawer next to the fridge and then grabs five wine glasses from the cupboards and two sippy cups from the fridge, already filled with cold lemonade. 

They’re celebrating, every single one of them. Hendery because he survived his first year of college with great grades and an even better grade point average. Doyoung and Jaehyun because they’ve graduated and worked hard to buy a building suitable for their new bakery. It’s a shophouse with a modern look to it that makes it fit in perfectly among the other diverse stores. Jaehyun thought it was a bit small upstairs with just two bedrooms and one bathroom. As soon as Jungwoo stepped inside, he began to run around excitedly. All they could see was a blur of fluffy hair bouncing as he went round and round before coming to a stop in one of the rooms that has a bay window overlooking the street. Jungwoo looked back at them, tiny eyes shining and an even tinier finger pointing at the window, smiling wide. They both decided at that moment that it was definitely the place they wanted to start their business and raise their baby. Of course, they’re also celebrating the fact that they’ve adopted a beautiful pup that loves them as much as they love him. 

Taeyong and Ten are celebrating their graduation and Sicheng’s completion of pre-k, and the new house they’ve bought in a friendly neighborhood near a park, schools of all grade levels, and only 2 hours from the beach instead of 5. They’re glad that it isn’t far from where Jaehyun and Doyoung are now living, meaning Sicheng and Jungwoo will be able to have a lot more sleepovers and playdates. It’s a one-story house with 4 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms. There’s a small porch with a paved path that connects to the driveway on the left side of the house that has enough room for two cars to park side by side. The driveway connects to the spacious garage. The backyard is a nice size with a stone patio big enough to entertain their friends and some. They’re also celebrating the fact that Taeyong got hired as a police detective right after he’d gotten his degree. He may have to work more hours now but he’d also have more days off to spend with his family and the better pay only meant they were going to be able to afford better trips and a new car so Ten was excited and giddy at the fact that despite the long nights spent studying and working, they made it through to the other side and everything was beginning to look up. He smiles as he looks around their newly furnished house and sighs happily. Things truly could not be better. 

It’s later after they’ve all eaten their fill, cleaned up, and retreated inside that Hendery takes his leave. Jaehyun and Doyoung lay cuddled up on one couch that is situated perpendicular to the one Ten and Taeyong are on in a similar position. Sicheng and Jungwoo are on the floor in front of the couples, playing with Sicheng’s many toys oblivious to the adults. Taeyong is nuzzling his face into Ten’s neck while he chats with Doyoung and Jaehyun and strokes Taeyong’s hair. 

They’re all buzzed and in good spirits. Taeyong smiles against his mate’s neck and continues to nuzzle his scent gland shamelessly till he smells Ten’s scent start to become more heady and sweet, he recognizes that scent very well. He pulls away a bit to look up at Ten. He’s still chatting away, smiling and unaware that he’s about to go into heat and that he himself is about to go into a rut. Taeyong kisses Ten’s cheek before he gets up and walks off down the hall to gather some of Sicheng’s clothes into a duffel bag along with his toothbrush and his favorite plushie. He comes back out and places the bag near the door before walking back over to sit with Ten. He smiles and wraps an arm around his waist, waiting for a lull in the conversation before he turns to Jaehyun and Doyoung and asks if they can watch Sicheng for a few days. Sicheng hears his name and looks up at Taeyong, pausing whatever he was doing with Jungwoo. Ten also looks at Taeyong questioningly. 

Doyoung leans against Jaehyun with a small smile, “Fine but you owe me, Yong.” Sicheng stands and clambers into Taeyong’s lap. 

“Appa?” 

Taeyong smiles and pets Sicheng’s head, stroking his hair back and off his face. 

“You’re going to be sleeping over with Jungwoo and your samchons for a few days. You’re going to have so much fun, Sichengie.” Sicheng smiles wide as Taeyong leans down to kiss his forehead and his nose. 

“You’re going to be a good boy for them, right?” 

“Yes, appa!” 

He climbs off of his lap to tackle Jungwoo with a hug, telling him about their new sleepover plans. They bounce up and down excitedly. Jaehyun smiles and kisses Doyoung’s cheek. 

“Should we get going?” 

Doyoung nods and stands, “Let’s go, pups. Time to head home.” 

Sicheng and Jungwoo stand and start to pick up the toys and put them away in the designated basket under the coffee table. Ten stands and watches his baby proudly. Taeyong thanks Jaehyun and Doyoung and shows them the duffel bag filled with Sicheng’s things. Jungwoo runs over pulling Sicheng along behind him and smiles up at his parents, “We’re ready, eomma!” 

Doyoung smiles and picks up Jungwoo, “Good boy.” 

Jungwoo smiles wide and nuzzles into his eomma’s arms. Sicheng turns to Taeyong and Ten, looking up at them with a bit of a pout on his face. They both crouch in front of their pup and kiss his cheeks. His frown breaks and he starts to smile, nuzzling both his parents. 

“We’re going to miss you so much, Sichengie.” 

He looks at Taeyong and hugs him tight and then turns to Ten to do the same, pressing his little nose to both their scent glands as he does. 

“I love you, eomma. I love you, appa” 

“We love you too, baby, so much. Now you be good, ok?” 

Sicheng nods and then lets himself be carried by Jaehyun. They walk out with the two pups, waving goodbye and telling the couple to be careful, then it’s just Taeyong and Ten in the house. 

Ten looks at Taeyong, “You going into a rut or did you just want me to yourself?” 

Taeyong smiles and pulls Ten close, putting his hands firmly on his waist. 

“Both” 

Ten smiles and kisses Taeyong. 

“You’re so cheesy” 

“Only for you, beautiful” 

Ten giggles and blushes, hiding his face in Taeyong’s shoulder. Taeyong whispers in his ear, “You’re going into heat too, love.” 

Ten pulls away to look up at Taeyong with a surprised look on his face. 

“I could smell it on you earlier” 

“Oh” 

Ten smiles a bit and walks towards their room with Taeyong following close behind. 

“What’s wrong, Tenie?” 

He shakes his head as he sits on the edge of their bed. Taeyong kneels in front of him and looks up at his face with concern in his eyes. Ten is looking away and chewing on his lip lightly before he looks down at Taeyong. 

“I just… I’m tired of trying, Taeyong, and… and nothing happening… I want another baby so badly. I want your babies so badly, Taeyongie… but we’ve been trying for so long…” 

Taeyong leans up to press kisses to Ten’s hands because he honest to God has no clue what to say at this point except that he’s sorry. He looks up at Ten to see a few stray tears running down his face silently. Taeyong stands and hugs Ten to his chest, stroking his back gently as he begins to full-on sob into his chest. 

His beautiful, resilient mate is falling apart at the seams and the only thing keeping him together is his arms, and even then he thinks that may not be enough. 

The sobs turn to broken screams, each one driving a nail into Taeyong’s heart. They’re full of anguish and echo in their empty house, and the melancholy he feels through their bond is unlike anything he’s felt before. Taeyong does his best to try and calm his mate, despite the own tears running down his face. 

Eventually, he grows silent, throat raw from screaming and seemingly permanent tear streaks stain his face. Taeyong sniffles, hugging Ten to his chest and staring up at the ceiling. He presses a soft hand to Ten’s silver hair and his mouth to his forehead, breathing in his scent to ground himself. He slowly sits up from where they were laying on the bed and walks into the bathroom to try and get a nice bath running for his mate. He walks over to the mirror and looks at his reflection. 

He sees nothing but a failure on the other side. What good is all of this work if he can’t even keep his omega satisfied? Not fit for love either, too obtuse when he should be perfectly angular. He grips the porcelain of the sink so hard his knuckles turn white and he sinks to his knees, curling in on himself to weep pitifully. 

He doesn’t know how long he stays there in that position with a tirade against himself growing in volume in his mind but he feels Ten’s gentle hands on his shoulders, a sharp contrast from the harrowing thoughts marching through his head. He breathes out through his mouth to calm himself enough to face Ten and wipes his face. He sees Ten kneel beside him and he turns to look into his eyes, expecting disappointment, pity, and disgust but instead finds unadulterated love and the same brokenness they both share in. Ten puts a hand on his cheek and he leans into it. He looks into Ten’s eyes before he looks down at his hands balled in his lap. 

“I’m sorry, Ten.” 

Ten grabs his chin to make him look at him, “Taeyong, don’t apologize.” His voice is rough and small, “We’re in this together.” Ten smiles a small smile, “We’ll work with what we’ve got.” 

Taeyong nods, trying not to cry once again and hugs Ten close. He’s eternally grateful for him. He presses his face to Ten’s shoulder and feels his fingers carding through his red hair. 

He jolts a bit at what Ten whispers to him, “Taeyong, don’t think such things about yourself. Please. Please. You’re not what those nasty voices tell you you are. You are my hero, Taeyongie. You are the father of my child. You are my mate and my rock and my everything. Without you, I’d be lost. You are loved, understand?” 

Taeyong sniffles and nods as he feels tears escape his eyes. 

“I don’t deserve you, Ten…” 

He pulls away to look into his eyes and presses his forehead against his. 

“Nor I you” 

Taeyong smiles and Ten leans forward to kiss him softly. They stay like that, finding healing and warmth in their undying love for each other and in their gentle touches. Taeyong stands, pulling Ten to his feet. 

“We should clean up and get ready” 

“Before we become sex-crazed monsters, gotcha,” Ten smiles and winks at Taeyong before turning on his heel and walking back into their room. 

Taeyong blushes lightly and smiles as he starts to turn on the water in the shower and makes sure it’s the warm temperature that Ten likes. Ten returns with two towels and places them on the counter beside the sink. Taeyong pulls Ten close and kisses his neck, right over his bond mark. Ten shivers and becomes pliant in Taeyong’s arms, smiling and closing his eyes. Taeyong continues to mouth softly at his mark as he slowly undresses Ten. Ten leans his head to the side, giving Taeyong better access to it. 

Once he’s completely nude, Ten begins to undress Taeyong in a much similar fashion though he does let his hands linger over Taeyong’s biceps and abs. They step into the shower and let the water run over them both. 

They’d renovated the bathroom to hold a shower and a tub. The shower has an overhead shower head that was big enough for both of them to fit under the spray of water. Ten lets himself relax under the warm water and Taeyong lifts his face to get his hair wet and slicked back off his face. Ten does the same after a moment and lets Taeyong begin to lather his hair and scrub his body. Ten loves the look of determination on Taeyong’s face and how gentle his strong hands feel all over his body. He’s firm when he has to be but also so tender. Once he’s properly cleaned, he does the same for Taeyong. He steals small kisses as he washes his hair and continues to let his hands linger over certain areas of Taeyong’s fit body. 

Once the shower is over and done, they’re both feeling the effects of their deeply ingrained sexual instincts start to affect them. They dry off, stealing glances at each other in admiration and anticipation. Ten puts a hand to Taeyong’s chest when he starts for the door. 

“Nuh-uh, you wait here. You may come in when I let you, got it?” 

Taeyong cocks an eyebrow and smiles a bit, “Alright, whatever you say.” 

Ten smiles wide and pecks his lips quickly before he walks out of the bathroom and closes the door. Taeyong dries his hair and begins to pace while he waits for Ten to let him out. He can feel his thoughts begin to all form one coherent thought: pleasure his omega and knot him. 

After about 8 minutes, he hears Ten’s soft call from the other side of the door. He opens the door and is hit with Ten’s strong scent of need, arousal, and slick. Taeyong inhales and feels his mouth water. He steadies himself on the doorframe as the smell goes straight to his groin, giving him a fast-growing erection. His eyes fall on the bed and his jaw drops comically. 

Ten is lying supine on the bed and sits up as Taeyong’s own scent begins to grow with arousal and take on a more masculine musk. Don’t get him wrong, he loves Taeyong’s scent of plants and leaves but the way he smells in rut is absolutely mouthwatering. Taeyong’s eyes linger over Ten’s form, taking in the small black lacy bralette with matching black panties that are straining with his own erection. 

Ten smiles and beckons Taeyong, “Let me take care of you, Taeyongie.” 

Taeyong walks over in a trance. Ten slides off the bed and gets on his knees in front of him. He takes Taeyong’s thick member and strokes once, twice before he grips the base and starts to place soft kisses along the head and underside. Taeyong’s breath hitches and he leans his head back, groaning low. Ten smirks and licks over the prominent veins eagerly as his hand slowly massages Taeyong’s balls. Taeyong can only gasp and groan at Ten’s barely-there touches. 

“Look at me, alpha” 

Taeyong looks down at Ten as he takes the head of his member in his mouth and begins to sink down inch by inch with ease. Taeyong turns crimson and groans from both the sight and the feel of Ten’s warm and wet mouth. He stops when his pointed nose is pressed against Taeyong’s pelvis. His hands are on Taeyong’s thighs and he licks at the base of his cock experimentally. Taeyong grunts and puts a hand on the back of Ten’s neck. Ten takes this as a good sign and swallows around his cock before pulling off. Taeyong loves the sudden tightness and nearly cums then. Ten leaves his member slicked up with spit and a bit of drool dribbles down his chin from taking his member down his throat for so long. 

“You’re so good, omega” 

Ten preens and lets Taeyong stroke his cheek gently. 

“Take me, alpha, claim me” 

The full effects of their sexual desires hit them full swing and all intentions of taking this slow are thrown out the window. Taeyong grasps Ten’s chin and turns his face from side to side, admiring how ethereal his omega is. Ten looks up at Taeyong with a wrecked look on his face, lips red and puffy from sucking his cock and eyes narrowed seductively. 

“Is that what you wish, omega?” 

Ten nods enthusiastically, “Please, alpha, p-please. Touch me. Brand your touch on my skin, alpha!” 

Taeyong lets go of his chin and Ten nearly whimpers at the loss of contact. 

“Show me, omega, show me how much you want it” 

Ten presses his legs together at how commanding Taeyong’s voice is and how it sends more slick gushing out to soak his panties even more than they already were. He hurries onto the bed and presents himself, face down with his legs spread and his round butt in the air. 

His slick has completely soaked through the panties and is beginning to run down his inner thighs. Taeyong groans softly at the sight. Ten looks over at Taeyong, licking his lips seductively. 

“Fuck, Ten. You’re so beautiful…” 

He gets on the bed behind him and grasps Ten’s hips, leaning down to kiss the curve of his back. Ten hums contentedly and shivers when he feels Taeyong’s cock brush against his thigh. Taeyong lingers over him, pressing soft kisses to his neck and back before he’s kissing down towards the curve of his ass. 

The smell of his slick is so strong and is making him dizzy with arousal. He growls and pulls his panties down a bit roughly. Ten whimpers and lets his face fall onto his arms. Taeyong huffs warm breath over his hole and Ten gasps softly, shuddering. 

“Don’t tease me, alpha, please hurry” 

Taeyong smiles and kisses his dripping center before he whispers right over him, “As you wish, omega” 

He pulls away to stroke his member a couple of times before he grasps the shaft and rubs the head against his slicked up taint. Ten moans softly at the feeling, grasping and releasing the sheets in anticipation. Taeyong presses the head of his cock against Ten’s tight ring of muscle. 

They’re both in pure ecstasy when Taeyong finally enters Ten’s wet heat. Ten mewls in pleasure as he presses his hips back to take all of Taeyong’s length. He gasps and his legs quiver when he feels Taeyong’s cock nestled deep within and pressing against his prostate. 

“T-Taeyong” 

Taeyong leans over him and kisses over their bond mark, “Shh, omega, I’ll take care of you” 

Ten shivers and tightens around Taeyong, beginning to sweat lightly. Taeyong rips his bralette off and with one hand on Ten’s shoulder and the other on his hip, he starts thrusting into him roughly. Ten moans in Taeyong’s hold and moves his hips back in time to meet with his thrusts. Taeyong groans loudly and picks up the pace, sweating lightly himself. 

“Alpha, more!” 

Taeyong uses his strength to flip him onto his back, Ten squirms and moans at the display. Taeyong positions himself over him and enters him once again to start thrusting fast. Ten raises his hips after a few thrusts, feeling unsatisfied with the position despite the fact that he can see the pleasure on his alpha’s face. 

He growls at Taeyong and pushes him off. Taeyong plops back onto his heels, confused as Ten gets up to completely take off the panties and toss them aside. 

“Lay down, alpha” 

Taeyong does as he’s told and then Ten is straddling his hips and grinding down against his cock. Taeyong groans and runs his hands over Ten’s muscular and smooth thighs, squeezing them in approval. 

“Fuck, omega, you feel amazing… you are amazing… my omega” 

Ten smiles to himself and straightens Taeyong’s cock to slowly sit on it. Taeyong grunts once he’s fully seated on his lap and Ten moans happily. He starts bouncing up and down as he rides Taeyong’s cock. 

“Omega,” Taeyong is lost in the feeling of Ten’s velvety, tight, hot walls and wants more, he wants so much more. Ten feels the same and grabs Taeyong’s hands and places them on his waist. Taeyong sits up to nip and lick at Ten’s neck while one hand pinches his now perky pale pink nipples and the other runs down over his waist and lower back to grab a handful of Ten’s ass. Ten uses Taeyong’s shoulders as leverage as he continues to ride him, moaning loudly at all the different sensations. His thighs start to burn and he kisses Taeyong hotly, nipping at his bottom lip and letting their tongues explore each other as if it’s their first time in the throes of passion. 

“Want you to show me how much you love me, alpha, want you to fuck me and fill me with your pups, alpha!” 

Taeyong groans and kisses over Ten’s neck, “I’ll give you anything, omega, my beautiful omega” 

He lays Ten down without pulling out of him and sits up for a moment to admire his mate. He’s the most gorgeous person he’s ever laid eyes on right now when they’re connected so intimately, sweaty, and red with love. He thinks his beauty grows tenfold (pun intended) whenever he’s managing the house or typing up articles, but especially when he sees the smiles and look of unwavering love he has for their pup. He wants to see that same happiness more often and leans down to kiss Ten passionately. 

“I love you so much” 

“Then prove it, alpha,” Ten wraps his legs around Taeyong’s waist and keeps them in place by locking his ankles together over his lower back, his arms wrap around his neck and he looks up into Taeyong’s eyes with a look that clearly wants for another tiny life to care for and warns of the storm that will follow if it’s all in vain. 

“You’re the only one, omega, I will ever love.” 

He punctuates every word with a thrust and Ten moans at both his words and actions, leaning his head back and sinking his short nails into Taeyong’s back. Taeyong kisses and suckles at Ten’s collarbones as he thrusts fast and hard into his warmest place. 

The only sounds in the room are Ten and Taeyong’s combined moans and grunts, the vulgar wet slaps of skin on skin, and the bed creaking beneath them. 

“Alpha, oh! Baby, don’t stop!” 

He digs his heels into Taeyong’s back to urge him to go faster and harder. Taeyong can feel his knot beginning to swell and catch on Ten’s delicious ring of muscle as he complies. It’s becoming harder and harder to thrust fully into him. He pulls out one final time, stretching Ten’s entrance around his knot and then slams back in, groaning loudly and cumming, effectively knotting Ten. Ten cries out in pleasure and drags his nails over Taeyong’s back when he feels them become one. He convulses and shivers with his orgasm, feeling so incredibly full and warm. Taeyong positions Ten’s legs so that his knees are on his shoulders and he leans over him, panting lightly. 

They’ve tried so many things in the bedroom to help Ten become pregnant and nothing so far has worked. Taeyong places Ten, sweet and pliant Ten, in this position in hopes that maybe maybe maybe this time they’ll be lucky. 

“I love you, Chittaphon, I love you so much, you have no idea.” 

Ten is trying to catch his breath underneath him, still in his daze of sex, but even through the haze of it, he hears Taeyong’s words and grasps their meaning. He’s so overwhelmed with emotions and reaching for their bond only adds to the overload and intensifies it. He shakes with his second orgasm, squeezing Taeyong’s cock and milking him of his seed. Taeyong groans and presses kisses to Ten’s hands, over his knuckles and palms and fingertips. 

Ten comes down from his high and hiccups as he starts to cry softly. He wants and wants and wants to mother something, anything. His omega instincts make sure of that, but he also so desperately wants another pup in his arms that he can say without a doubt is the child of the handsome, caring, and loving alpha above him. Somehow the thought that their only child won’t even be his mate’s and will never be his makes the sadness and guilt grow and he cries freely. Taeyong, unaware of his thoughts, brushes his tears away with so much affection and the words of praise he whispers to Ten, every vowel and consonant filled with love, only serve to make Ten feel the true gravity of their reality. 

The guilt continues to plague him throughout June in the moments when he’s sure that their efforts were once again in vain, when they take trips to the beach with Jaehyun and Doyoung, when they go out to celebrate Taeyong and his impeccable detective skills that continue to help him solve cases. It lingers at the back of his mind and pounces on him every time he sees his mate and pup so close together, so happy together. 

He tries to distract himself by finally teaching Sicheng a few dancing lessons, that he has a hard time keeping up with at first but eventually he grows more familiar with his own limbs and is able to keep up with the simple movements Ten demonstrates. He continues to write, landing himself a job as a columnist in the local newspaper. 

It’s distracting enough until he’s confronted by Doyoung one day in July when he comes over with Jungwoo for a playdate. They’re chatting about their bakery and how the business is faring so far. They’re pretty successful. Midway through the conversation, Doyoung puts a hand on Ten’s, “Are you ok?” 

“Hm?” 

“You look like you haven’t been sleeping much.” 

Ten shakes his head and pats Doyoung’s hand with his other, “I’ve just been busy, writing and taking care of my pup. He’s been more excitable lately.” 

“Are you sure that’s all?” 

“Well yeah, I mean aside from the occasional pup-induced headache,” he chuckles, “I swear, it’s nothing serious, Doyoungie.” 

Doyoung seems to believe him and looks over at the pups, currently playing house, before he looks back at Ten, “Have you tried taking a test yet?” 

Ten shakes his head and his neutral face changes into an upset one, “There’s no point in buying a tiny stick to tell me that I’m not pregnant.” He lowers his voice, “It’s ok, I’m happy with just this one.” 

Doyoung doesn’t believe those words at all, “Ten, no offense, but you’re not me. Look, just take the test. I’ll even buy the useless little plastic stick for you.” 

Ten looks over at Doyoung about to say “no” but can’t quite do it with the adorable, pleading eyes he has on. He grumbles and crosses his arms, “Fine.” 

They stop at a convenience store after they go to the park with the kids and buy two tests and some snacks for their babies. They part ways and go home. 

Ten puts Sicheng in his bed for his nap time and makes sure he’s asleep before he goes to the bathroom to use the tests. Might as well get it over with, like ripping off a bandaid. He takes the first test and waits for it to go through its own little machinations to determine if he is carrying a baby or not. 

After five minutes, he checks the test and finds it displaying two fine red lines. Ten nearly drops the small stick and waves it about, thinking it’s defective and not showing the correct result. He then remembers the second test Doyoung bought him and takes it. It comes back positive as well and Ten sinks to his knees on the bathroom floor, clutching his stomach and crying happy tears. He regains his composure when he thinks of Taeyong and how happy he’ll be when he finds out they’re having another pup. He can’t even believe it. Then a smile overtakes his face as he thinks of his little Sicheng and how happy he’ll be to finally have a sibling. 

He stands, giddy and places both tests side by side on the bathroom counter where Taeyong will be able to easily see them when he comes home. He walks to the kitchen and starts to make the preparations for dinner. Sicheng wakes up just before he’s about to start cooking and together they make dinner. Once it’s done, they sit on the couch to watch more dancing videos on his computer. 

Ten smiles and presses his nose to the top of Sicheng’s head, breathing in his soft smell of vanilla. He wonders what their new baby will smell like. He grins and kisses Sicheng’s cheek. 

“Sichengie” 

“Yes, eomma?” 

“I have something important to tell you. It’s a surprise for your appa.” 

Sicheng smiles and turns in Ten’s lap to look up at him and then he frowns, “But appa’s birthday already passed?” 

“I know, baby. It’s a different surprise,” he strokes Sicheng’s hair gently and whispers, “You’re going to be a big brother, Sichengie!” 

He looks up at Ten blankly, processing the information before looking down at Ten’s stomach. Ten is sure he knows what that means because he’s certain that there were other children in his class that had younger or older siblings. He looks up at Ten, smiling wide. 

“I can teach it how to dance?” 

Ten chuckles and smiles, “Yes, baby, you’ll have to take care of them and protect them when they come out of eomma’s tummy, understand?” Sicheng nods and presses his face to Ten’s tummy and stage whispers, “Hi baby! I’m Sicheng!” 

Ten giggles and continues to stroke Sicheng’s hair. 

“Sichengie, we have to keep the baby a secret, remember? It’s a surprise for appa.” 

Sicheng nods and pulls up Ten’s shirt to place a kiss on his belly button. Ten bursts into giggles and Sicheng pulls away to hug his eomma, wrapping his arms around his neck. He likes seeing his eomma so happy, it makes him feel happy and he’s sure his appa will be just as happy. 

When Taeyong gets home, he’s tackled by Sicheng. He smiles. 

“Hi, bub” 

“Hi, appa!” Taeyong grins and crouches to undo his shoes and be at face level with Sicheng. 

“Did you miss me?” 

Sicheng nods and presses his hands behind his back, almost shyly. Taeyong smiles and kisses his forehead. 

“I missed you too” 

He kicks off his shoes and picks up Sicheng, walking into the house and towards the kitchen. Ten is standing over the table, serving the food and turns around when he feels Taeyong near. He smiles and kisses him sweetly while Sicheng watches with a small smile. 

“Hi, Taeyongie” 

“Hi, lovely” 

Ten grins and rubs their noses together with Sicheng butting in to nuzzle them both. Taeyong chuckles and puts Sicheng down in his seat before taking his place next to him. Ten sits at the head of the table. 

They eat happily, chatting about their day. Ten about the piece he’s writing, Sicheng about the games he played with Jungwoo, and Taeyong about sitting around at the station because there weren’t any open cases for him to be assigned to. Once they’re done eating, Taeyong gets up to wash the dishes and Sicheng walks off with ten to get ready for bed. He sits on the couch and flips on the tv when he’s done. He watches it but doesn’t really pay attention, dozing off at some point. 

He wakes with a jolt when he feels Sicheng on his lap in his pajamas. Sicheng smiles and pats Taeyong’s cheeks, giggling, “Wake up, appa!” 

Taeyong smiles and stretches, “Sorry, bub.” 

Sicheng pretends to grab Taeyong’s nose and holds his thumb between his index and middle finger, “I got your nose, appa!” He runs off down the hall, laughing wildly with Taeyong right behind him. 

“Sicheng, give it back!” 

Sicheng giggles and runs into his parent’s bedroom, launching himself into Ten’s arms, who’s sitting on the edge of the bed. Taeyong smiles and Ten hugs the giggling Sicheng to his chest. He walks over and kisses Ten’s forehead and leans down to kiss Sicheng’s cheek. Sicheng giggles and pretends to give Taeyong’s nose back. Ten smiles, watching them and then looks up at Taeyong, “You should get changed, baby.” 

“Ok” 

He leans down to kiss Ten once more and then he grabs his pajamas and heads into the bathroom to shower and change. The door closes and Ten waits with bated breath. Sicheng looks up at Ten, smiling and bouncing up and down in his lap excitedly. Taeyong opens the door after a few seconds with tears streaming down his face. 

“R-Really?” 

Ten smiles wide and opens his arms. Taeyong stumbles forward into his arms and hugs him tight. Sicheng hugs onto Taeyong’s side, “Don’t cry, appa!” 

Taeyong smiles and lets Ten wipe his face when he pulls away. 

“I’m just so happy, Sichengie. I love you both… so much!” 

Ten smiles and kisses Taeyong’s forehead. Sicheng kisses Taeyong’s chin and smiles wide. Taeyong stands and walks over to his closet. He grabs something from the top shelf and walks back over to kneel in front of Ten. He holds a small velvet box in his palm and opens it to reveal a silver ring with a decent sized diamond in the center, flanked by two smaller ones on each side. Ten gasps and places a hand over his mouth. Taeyong smiles and looks up into Ten’s eyes, his shining with love and admiration. 

“Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, will you marry me and make me the happiest alpha in the world?” 

Ten nods vigorously and pounces on Taeyong, kissing him passionately and knocking the breath out of him. Sicheng doesn’t completely understand what’s happening except that his parents are happy and cuddling. He tries to squeeze himself between the two. They pull apart with fond smiles to include their pup in the hug. Taeyong places the ring on Ten’s finger. It fits perfectly. They all lay together and sleep in each other’s loving embrace.

~~~

It’s February and snowing heavily when Ten is rushed to the hospital. Sicheng is doing an assignment in class, sitting next to Jungwoo when the principal steps into his class and tells the teacher that his appa is here to pick him up. Sicheng gathers his things and puts on his snow boots and coat. He follows beside the principal and sees his appa in his uniform and coat, standing near the front office. He looks up at Taeyong confused. 

“Appa?” 

Taeyong finishes signing a paper on the desk above and crouches in front of Sicheng, hugging him. 

“Hi, baby” 

Sicheng hugs back and holds onto his appa as he’s picked up, “Why am I leaving school, appa?” 

“It’s your eomma. He’s having your baby brother.” 

Sicheng perks up instantly as he’s carried through the snowstorm outside to their car. He’s placed in his car seat and buckled in. Taeyong slides into the driver’s seat in front of him. 

“This is great, appa! I’m excited!” 

Taeyong smiles slightly. Sicheng notices the look on his appa’s face through the rearview mirror, “What’s wrong, appa?” 

Taeyong begins the drive towards the hospital. 

“You know how babies are supposed to stay in the tummies of their mommies for 9 whole months, right?” 

Sicheng nods and looks out the window at the white city. 

“Well, the baby in your eomma’s tummy is coming out earlier than he’s supposed to.” 

Sicheng looks at the back of his appa’s head, “But that means we get to see him sooner! And and he gets to see the snow!” 

Taeyong’s hands grip the steering wheel harder, “That’s true, Sichengie, but since he’s coming to meet us early… he might… he might not be strong enough to stay with us…” 

Sicheng’s brow furrows and he frowns, “Like the baby birdie?” 

Last year around autumn, Sicheng remembers a baby bird he and his eomma found in the backyard. They tried feeding it and keeping it warm but the birdy left. It didn’t survive without its eomma, it wasn’t strong enough. 

Taeyong nods, “... like the baby birdie.” 

“B-But he’s my brother! He’s going to be strong like you and eomma! Like me! Eomma told me I have to protect him!” 

Taeyong smiles and sniffles quietly, “Yes, Sichengie, he’s going to be strong and he’s going to stay with us. I promise.” 

Sicheng seems satisfied with that response and smiles because his appa never breaks a promise. 

Once at the hospital, Sicheng walks along beside his appa, holding his hand and looking around at the other people in the halls. They walk into a room filled with chairs and appa talks to an alpha that smells like burning wood then appa leads him over to a chair and helps him sit. Sicheng starts to undo his coat buttons and looks around. 

“Appa” 

Taeyong turns to look at him and helps him take off the coat. 

“Yes, Sichengie?” 

“Where’s eomma?” 

“He’s busy having your baby brother. As soon as he’s done, they’ll let us in to see them, ok?” 

“How long?” 

“I don’t know, baby” 

He swings his feet out of boredom for a while and then looks up at his appa. He’s leaning his head back on the seat with his eyes closed and his hands are gripping the arms of the chair. His hair is brown now. He smiles a little and grabs his left hand to play with the gold band on the finger next to his pinky. His eomma has a matching one with a shiny diamond on it. Taeyong grabs his hand and Sicheng smiles up at him. 

“Your hands are too big, appa” 

“You think so?” 

He nods very seriously. Taeyong chuckles. Sicheng continues to mess with his fingers, telling his appa about his morning when he was coloring with Jungwoo and comparing their favorite superheroes. His appa nods and listens, asking questions that he happily answers. 

It feels like hours by the time he and his appa are allowed to see his eomma and his baby brother. He’s excited and pulls his appa along as they follow the nice omega in funny blue clothes to a room. He tugs on the heavy door handle excitedly, trying to open it before his appa actually gets it open. He runs into the room and sees his eomma on a bed. 

“Eomma!” 

He turns to look at him and smiles, “Hi, Sichengie” 

He sounds tired and he tries to climb onto the bed. He notices his giant tummy isn’t as big as before. His appa helps him onto the bed and kisses his eomma on the lips. He crawls forward to lay next to his eomma’s side. 

“Careful, Sicheng,” his appa warns him. 

He slows and gently brushes his eomma’s dark brown hair out of his face before pulling his hand away now wet. 

“Are you ok, eomma? You’re all icky and sweaty” 

His eomma chuckles, “Yes, I’m filthy. I’m ok, baby, I’m just a little tired.” 

He looks around, “Where’s my brother?” 

“He’s in a different room, baby. He was having trouble breathing and they’re trying to help him but as soon as he’s ok, they’re going to bring him back in here and let us see him, ok?” 

Sicheng pouts, “I want to see him.” 

“I know, baby, I know.” 

He feels his eomma’s hand stroking his back and breathes in his comforting scent. He curls into his side and begins to doze off. His parents whispering above him becoming distant as he drifts off into dreamland. Sicheng wakes up when he feels someone picking him up. He opens his eyes and looks up at his appa’s face. He’s looking past him and he turns to see a nurse checking his eomma’s tummy. He sees the faded scar that his eomma explained to him is where he came from and a new red one that goes from his belly button down to his other scar. The nurse is cleaning it. Sicheng looks up at his appa, “When do we get to see the baby?” 

“Soon, Sichengie.” 

His appa leans down to kiss his forehead and he looks back at his sleeping eomma. He feels his stomach rumble and apparently his appa hears it too. 

“Hungry, pup?” 

He nods. Taeyong puts him down and holds his hand, “Ok, let’s go get something to eat.” 

Sicheng lets his appa lead him out of the hospital room and looks back at his eomma as they walk out. He hopes he’s having nice dreams. 

They’re eating in the hospital cafeteria, sitting near a window when his appa gets a call on the phone. Sicheng chews on his food absentmindedly as he looks out the window at all the snow. The sky is grey but the city is blanketed in white and Sicheng likes how it looks, like clouds on the floor. Taeyong gets off the phone, “Sicheng, eat your food.” He turns in his seat to eat properly. 

“Jungwoo is coming with your samchons. They’re coming to see your eomma.” 

He smiles and continues to eat, “Yay, I like Jungwoo” 

“I know, baby. Finish your food so we can go and see them.” 

Sicheng finishes the rest of his food without much trouble, excited to see his friend. They go back towards the room they were in when they first arrived and find Doyoung, Jaehyun, and Jungwoo there. Sicheng smiles as he’s pulled into a hug by his friend. The adults greet each other similarly and then they’re all going back to Ten’s room. Jungwoo tells Sicheng about how boring the rest of the class was without him. His eomma is awake when they return and greets Doyoung and Jaehyun. 

They talk amongst themselves for a bit until a nurse comes in and informs Ten that they’ll need to keep his baby in the NICU for the night due to his breathing complications. They just want to make sure he can breathe on his own for the night before returning him. Ten thanks her and the nurse leaves. Sicheng looks over at his parents. He can feel how sad they are and sees how his eomma looks at his appa. He’s worried and he wonders if it’s about his baby brother. He gets distracted by Jungwoo telling him about a mean older kid that tried messing with him during lunchtime.

At some point, Jungwoo’s parents tell him he’ll be having a sleepover with Jungwoo tonight. Sicheng looks at his samchons and then past them at his parents. Taeyong walks over and picks him up. 

“It’s just for tonight. You have to go to school tomorrow but after, you’ll come here and you’ll be able to see your baby brother, ok?” 

Sicheng pouts, “Promise?” 

Taeyong nods and kisses his pup on the nose, “Promise. Say goodbye to your eomma.” 

He turns to look at his eomma and is set down beside him. He smiles and strokes his cheek. He likes how soft his eomma’s hands are and how beautiful he is. 

“I love you, eomma” 

“I love you too, Sichengie” 

He leans forward to let his eomma scent him and pepper his face with kisses. He smiles wide and then he leaves with Jungwoo and his parents. He spends the night with Jungwoo and goes to school the next day. Once school is over, Taeyong picks him up. 

“Hi, Sichengie. Did you have a nice day?” 

He smiles and nods enthusiastically, “We got to play outside in the snow!” 

“Really, baby? That sounds awesome. Are you ready to meet your little brother?” 

“Yes! Yes!” 

He hops up and down as they walk to the car. The whole car ride he dances about excitedly in his car seat to the pop music playing on the radio. Once at the hospital, he walks into the room where his eomma is and sees him sitting there with his green gown placed weirdly over his shoulders. He looks over and smiles, whispering, “Hi baby. Come here. I want you to meet someone.” 

He looks up at his appa and he simply smiles and helps him up onto the bed. Up on the bed, he can see a tiny baby in his eomma’s arms breastfeeding. The first thing he notices is how small he is and the tuft of black hair on top of his head. 

“Sicheng, this is Jisung, your little brother” 

Sicheng smiles and crawls closer to get a better look of his tiny brother. 

“He’s so small, eomma” 

“I know” 

Sicheng giggles and sniffs his brother, “He smells like coffee!” 

“He does, hm?” 

He nods and watches his little brother eat from his eomma. Ten smiles and watches the look of fascination on Sicheng’s face and then he looks up at Taeyong, smiling proudly as he stands aside. He catches his eyes and smiles sweetly, pouring all his love and affection into their bond. Taeyong smiles, blushing lightly and leans down to kiss Ten. 

Sicheng is unfazed by how often his parents show each other affection and knows they love each other very much like from here to the moon. He knows they love him just as much, and as he watches his little brother he knows he’ll love them all just the same.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad people are actually enjoying this! Of course, I'd really like to hear any and all feedback: what you liked, what you didn't like, and all that jazz :)


	3. Intermission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re halfway through. I hope y’all enjoy the rest!

Sicheng sits in his desk, tapping his foot impatiently and staring up at the clock mounted on the wall like every other student in the class. The teacher sighs and scoots away from the door as the bell rings. The students all simultaneously cheer and run out the door, throwing their papers in the air as they jostle each other to the door. Sicheng manages through the pushing and pulling crowd of students to the outside of the school. 

He finds Jungwoo outside already, signing some lanky alpha and beta’s yearbooks. He smiles cutely as he waves goodbye, the duo stumbling off blushing madly. Sicheng rolls his eyes and walks up to him, “Ready to go or are you planning to stay here and continue signing yearbooks?” Jungwoo flips his caramel brown hair with flourish, “You’re just jealous.” 

Sicheng scoffs, “Yeah, right. I’m soooo jealous!” 

Jungwoo smirks, “It’s not everyday you run into an omega as cute as me.” 

“Right okkkk,” he chuckles. 

“Come on, my eomma said if I delivered some orders for him, he’d let me try a new recipe he’s working on.” 

They walk off the school grounds and down the sidewalk towards Jungwoo’s home, which was the opposite way from his own home. 

“Can you believe we’re finally done with middle school? God, it was horrible!” 

Sicheng chuckles, “You’re only saying that cause after you presented all the alphas and betas were trying to court you.” 

“That’s part of it, but still, those old teachers were really starting to get on my nerves” 

Sicheng shrugs and stuffs his hands in his pockets. 

“They gave way too much work too and you know it, Sichengie” 

“I hear high school isn’t any better” 

Jungwoo rolls his eyes back and groans loudly, “Enough about school. This is our summer vacation and we’re going to make the best of it!” 

“You are” 

“Don’t talk like that. You’ll present soon too” 

“Maybe. My eomma was a late bloomer. I probably won’t present till sophomore year” 

“What did I just say about school!?” 

Sicheng laughs, “Sorry, sorry. No more talk about school. Let’s make plans for the next months of freedom” 

“That’s more like it” 

They chatter about different summer activities they can do during the 7 minutes it takes to get to Doyoung and Jaehyun’s shophouse. They walk into the bakery, the small bell above the door tinkling. The bakery is relatively empty save for a few customers seated around, enjoying cupcakes and other sweets. Hendery is standing behind the counter in the bakery’s brown and pink uniform. He smiles wide when he sees Sicheng and Jungwoo, “Hi, you two!” They smile as they greet the beta. 

He’d been helping out around the bakery as thanks to Jungwoo’s eomma for making the best wedding cake they’d ever seen. Hendery loved the cake almost as much as he loved his new husband. It was so incredibly sweet. 

“My eomma said I had to deliver some cakes?” 

“Oh, yes! I already delivered most of them except for one last cake. It’s in the back,” he gestures over his shoulder into the kitchen. Jungwoo smiles “Thank you, Hendery. I’m just going to eat something and change and then we’ll deliver it” 

“Take your time, Jungwoo” 

Sicheng smiles as Jungwoo leads him upstairs to the home area of the building. Jungwoo walks straight to his room and gestures towards the kitchen, “Help yourself, Sichengie. I’m just gonna change really quick” 

“Ok!” Sicheng walks into the kitchen and finds a note on the refrigerator, left for Jungwoo from his parents. 

“Leftover pizza in the fridge. We love you! -eomma & appa,” it reads. 

Sicheng smiles and opens the fridge to get the pizza and warm it up for Jungwoo. Usually both his samchons were either here or working downstairs in the bakery, but lately they’ve been working on a new project to grow their business. Jungwoo eventually comes back out wearing an oversized white shirt, distressed jeans, and a pink cap with the bakery’s logo embroidered on it. Sicheng smiles and jerks his head at the microwave, “Your parents left that for you. I warmed it up.” 

Jungwoo grins and grabs the note from the fridge, stuffing it in his pocket, “Thank you!” He grabs the pizza and sits with sicheng at the table, “You want some?” 

“No thanks, my appa will make me clean all the dishes if I don’t finish my dinner later” 

Jungwoo chuckles as he eats, “He would, huh? How’s your eomma’s book coming along?” 

“He’s just editing it now, I think. He’s worked really hard on it” 

Jungwoo smiles, finishing his pizza, “That’s good. I can’t wait to read it” 

“Because you’re going to read a book that’s over 500 pages?” 

“On second thought, maybe I’ll wait for its film” 

Sicheng laughs as they go downstairs. They get the cake and look at the address. 

“This is literally down the street” 

“It’ll be quicker and then we can go to the ice cream shop” 

Jungwoo smirks, “I like the way you think” 

“Thank you, thank you” 

Jungwoo moves about the kitchen as he packs the cake into a box. Sicheng feels his phone vibrate against his leg and pulls it out. He frowns when he reads the message from his appa. Jungwoo walks up beside him with the boxed cake in hand and looks down at his phone, “There go our plans. I’d join you but I’ve gotta come back and help Hendery close up” 

“I know. It’s ok. It’s not the end of the world,” he chuckles and pockets the phone, “Let’s deliver the cake.” Jungwoo nods and leads the way out the front door. They wave goodbye to Hendery and start the walk down the street to the cake’s destination. They chat about everything and nothing at the same time while they walk until they near the address on the delivery slip. 

“Hm, looks like it’s this mechanic shop,” Sicheng gestures at the green building on the corner. Jungwoo looks over the open garage, there’s tool boxes along the walls and a car being worked on inside. He can hear the loud sound of some sort of power tool being used underneath the car and sees a mechanic working under it. He clears his throat to try and get their attention but his voice is drowned out by the sounds of the tool. 

Sicheng tries to suppress his laughter at how upset his friend is getting. Jungwoo huffs and walks over, nudging the mechanic’s leg. The loud whirring of the tool stops and the mechanic slides out from under the car. Jungwoo does a double take and can feel a blush forming on his cheeks. 

The mechanic is incredibly handsome, super handsome… and tall, he notes as he stands. Jungwoo is pretty tall for an omega. He’s almost the same height as his appa but this guy is looking down at him and it’s very appealing. Nonetheless! He must make a good impression! 

“Um… hi, can I help you?” 

His gruff voice makes him 10 times hotter! 

“Hi, I’m here to deliver this cake,” he smiles sweetly and mentally cheers when he sees the guy’s eyes widen. 

Hook, line, and sinker. 

“Oh, that’s great. Thanks” 

Jungwoo hands him the box containing the cake and literally feels an electric tingle when their fingers brush. He looks him over and tries not to frown when he notices that he’s got no name tag on him and he thinks he actually frowns when all he can smell off of him is the oil and sweat from working on cars. He hopes that isn’t his real scent. 

Handsome guy smiles, “Just.. I’m gonna get the money and.. I’ll be right back,” he backpedals with the cake in hand into what he assumes is the home part of the shop. 

He starts to fluff his hair a bit while he’s gone and hears Sicheng laugh. He looks over at him, “Now what?” 

“Really?” 

“Shut up” 

Sicheng chuckles and quiets as the mechanic returns with the won for the cake. He laughs internally when he sees that the kid cleaned himself up some. The mechanic smiles down at Jungwoo and hands him the money, along with a slip of paper. 

Jungwoo smirks and gestures at the paper, “And what’s this?” 

“For you, I was hoping to get to know you better. I’m Lucas,” he steps closer and extends a hand. 

Jungwoo smiles at the proximity, it lets him catch a whiff of his scent: green apples. He likes it and takes his hand, shaking lightly. 

“I’m Jungwoo,” he gestures at Sicheng, “that’s Sicheng, my best friend.” 

Lucas smiles and waves at Sicheng to which he smiles politely and nods his head at alpha. 

“It’s nice to meet you both.”

Jungwoo smiles and puts away the money and the slip. 

“I’ll be using this real soon, but I’ll let you get back to work for now,” he motions towards the car and Lucas chuckles, “Alright.” Jungwoo smiles flirtatiously, “Bye, Lucas.” 

“Bye, Jungwoo, Sicheng.” 

He waves over his shoulder and leaves, hooking his arm with Sicheng’s as they walk back down the block to his place. Sicheng laughs and elbows Jungwoo’s side, “I can’t believe you just did that!” 

“Believe it, Sichengie! That alpha was the stuff of dreams!” 

He grins and shakes his head, “I hope you know what you’re getting yourself into.” 

“Oh I do, he seemed nice.” 

Sicheng shakes his head again and stops just before they get to his house, “Well, good luck with that. I’ve gotta go now” 

“Oh yeah, good luck,” he hugs Sicheng and Sicheng hugs back, patting his back lightly. 

Sicheng isn’t exactly fond of hugs and such but Jungwoo’s scent of peach tea is very comforting to him. He’s thankful to have a friend like him. He lets go and waves as he walks off, “Let me know how it goes with your new crush.” 

He giggles, “I will. See ya!” 

“Bye!” Sicheng turns to walk towards the bus stop. On the way, he was suppose to pick up his little brother from his after school dance class. Usually his appa would pick him up but something’s come up. He’s glad the dance studio is on the way to the house. It’s a good thing the bus he takes home passes right by the studio and so on the bus he goes. He steps off when it stops in front of the small studio. 

He walks into the studio. There’s a couple of other students, chattering and practicing while loud hip hop music blasts through the speakers mounted around the room. He spots his brother near the front of the room where the mirrors are, dancing beside two kids that seem to be a bit older than him. Ever since he joined this class, he’d been getting better and better at hip-hop style dancing, just like appa. Sicheng crosses his arms as he watches, a small smile on his face. He likes dancing too but he was taught by eomma and therefore specialized in modern/contemporary unlike his little brother, who had been taught by their appa before joining the class. 

The song comes to an end and Jisung strikes the finishing pose. The two kids beside him, cheer and pat him on the back. Jisung smiles shyly and spots his older brother through the mirror. He grins and says goodbye to his friends with finger guns as he picks up his bag and runs over to his brother. 

“Hi” 

“Hey. Who are your friends?” he asks as they walk out of the studio. 

“Oh, that’s Jaemin and Jeno. They’re 2 years older than me but they think I’m pretty cool for a 3rd grader, whatever that means” 

Sicheng chuckles, “Well, as long as they’re nice.” 

Jisung nods and then tilts his head up to look at his brother, “Why didn’t appa come? Is everything ok?” 

Sicheng nods, “He was just caught up cooking or something and asked me to come get you.” 

“Ok, cool” They walk in silence to the next bus stop and board the bus once it arrives. 

When they get home, they walk in to the sound of their eomma screaming bloody murder in the kitchen. They both rush forward. 

“Eomm-!” 

They stop at the threshold of the kitchen once they see their appa has their eomma trapped against the counter with a piece of fruit in his mouth, leaning closer to their eomma who’s desperately trying to get away from both the fruit and their appa. Sicheng facepalms and Jisung chuckles. Their eomma looks over at them, frantic, “Make him stop!” 

Their appa just looks amused as he leans even closer, eliciting another shriek. Jisung giggles and walks closer, pulling his appa’s arm to get him off of him.

“Appa! Come on!” 

He eats the cube of fruit as he pulls away, chuckling. He hugs Jisung and ruffles his hair. 

“Hi, bub. Sorry I couldn’t pick you up today.” 

“It’s ok,” he smiles and hugs back. Sicheng crosses his arms, “Why couldn’t you pick him up?” 

“I was busy.” 

Ten nudges Taeyong out of the way to hug Jisung and kiss his forehead. 

“I don’t think messing with eomma counts as being busy, appa” 

Ten smirks and walks over to hug Sicheng. Taeyong chuckles, “Well when you put it that way.” Sicheng rolls his eyes and his appa goes back to cooking whatever he was cooking before he started antagonizing their eomma. 

“After dinner, you’ll get to stay up till 9:30 and then it’s straight to bed for you two. It might be summer already but you’re still obligated to go to sleep at the right time” 

“Appa! Why can’t we stay up? Eomma, tell him something!” 

“Something.” 

Sicheng and Jisung collectively groan and decide to just walk off to their rooms instead of put up with their parents’ silliness. 

Later, after they’ve eaten, they all lay in the living room watching a movie. Taeyong is on one of the couches with Ten laying on him, Sicheng on the other couch, and Jisung on the floor. They’re watching some action movie Ten picked. He snuggles closer to his husband and smiles, not really paying much attention to the movie as he is to his family. Taeyong is watching the movie, clearly engrossed by it though he prefers animated ones. Sicheng is watching, occasionally switching his attention to his lap, which he assumes holds his phone. Jisung is starting to doze off from his spot on the floor. He smiles and likes the time they spend together. 

He watches as Sicheng shifts onto his side. He’s grown a lot and he’s sure he isn’t done growing. Sicheng is the same height as him now and he wonders how much more he’ll grow. He’s becoming a beautiful person. Ten used to have doubts about who his biological father was but those are fears of the past. Sicheng’s quiet and reserved personality is definitely a telltale inheritance from his beloved Taeyong. 

Speaking of, he lays his head on his chest and listens to his steady heartbeat, reveling in his mate’s scent of leaves and flowers. He smiles when he feels a kiss being pressed to the top of his head. This is where he belongs and he wouldn’t change anything about his life.

~~~

Throughout the summer, Sicheng spends most of all his time with Jungwoo and Lucas. It was an amazing three months. After their initial meet with Lucas, they began to hang out with him as often as they could, which was whenever either he or Jungwoo weren’t working at the bakery or mechanic shop. They spent most of that time either at the beach, the park, or Sicheng’s house. They learned something new about the alpha with every passing day, like the fact that he presented early, or that Lucas is just a nickname he gave himself (though he won’t reveal his real name), or that he’s actually a grade younger than both Sicheng and Jungwoo; however, that didn’t stop them from becoming the best of friends. Sicheng thought he was very cool and charismatic, just like Jungwoo, but he’s also friendly. It’s those charming points that lead them to become best friends nearly over the course of a week. The fact that he was openly courting Jungwoo also helped them form a bond over their shared care for the endearing omega. 

They are in the last week of summer and dreading the beginning of another school year. They planned to go out with a bang and for the most part did. It’s the last day they’ll all be able to hang out properly so they’re currently at Sicheng’s house for breakfast that Taeyong offered to make for them. Taeyong and Ten both liked their pup’s new friend and liked hosting their hangout sessions.

Lucas sits on the stools at the island between Sicheng and Jungwoo. Ten is sitting at the end of the island, doting over a ruffle-haired and barely awake Jisung. Taeyong is cooking while Lucas tries ro remember a funny story to tell, waving his arms about excitedly and laughing as he tries to get through the joke. Jungwoo watches him, smiling and giggling while Sicheng laughs at Lucas’ antics. Taeyong chuckles once Lucas does finish stumbling through the joke. He serves them all plates of breakfast and they all dig in. Lucas groans as he chews, “Taeyong-shi, this is so good!” 

Taeyong smiles as he watches Lucas literally inhale the food, “There’s more if you want.” 

Lucas nods enthusiastically as he holds out his now empty plate. Sicheng chuckles at how fast his friend is eating. Ten watches the kids eat and smiles as he makes sure Jisung stays awake through breakfast and actually finishes his portion. 

“So what did you three have planned for today?” 

Jungwoo looks over at Ten, “We’re just gonna go to the park today.” Lucas nods as he starts on his second plate. 

“Yeah, we’re going to stop for snacks before we do though and then we’re going to have dinner at Juwoo’s if that’s ok, eomma?” 

Ten nods, “Just get back before the streetlights come on.” 

Sicheng nods, smiling as he continues to eat. Once they’re done, they walk out the door yelling goodbyes and thank yous. Jisung watches them go from the spot on the couch he migrated to after breakfast. He gets up and walks back into the kitchen. He’s still in his pajamas and he looks up at his appa cleaning off the counters and stove while his eomma types away on his computer on his usual seat at the island. Ten looks away from his computer and down at his pup,“What’s the matter, Jisungie?” 

“Waiting for appa.” 

Taeyong smiles and looks over his shoulder as he washes dishes, “Get dressed and I’ll meet you in the garage, ok?” 

Jisung smiles and nods as he pads off to his room. Taeyong finishes washing dishes and walks over to hug his mate from behind. Ten smiles and leans his head to the side as he feels Taeyong trail kisses along his jawline and down to their mating mark. He hums happily. 

“Care to join us, beautiful?” 

“Sure, I’m just going to finish up this chapter and then I’ll join you two.” 

“Great!” 

He steals a small kiss that leaves them both smiling like idiots and then he goes to meet his son in the garage for their weekly dancing session. Ten joins them after a while and finds them both laughing wildly as they jokingly dance in front of the mirrors Taeyong installed on one side of the large garage. He joins them as a fast-paced song comes on with Jisung taking the lead and Taeyong and himself acting as backup dancers. 

After two hours of continuous dancing and bursts of laughter, they end up laying around on the cold floor panting and sweating profusely. Taeyong smiles and hugs Jisung, “At this rate, you’re gonna outdance your eomma and I.” Jisung smiles wide, puffing his chest out some. Ten smirks and kisses his pup’s cheek. They eventually get up and head back inside to get cleaned up.

~~~

Sicheng walks behind his friends, licking his popsicle and listening to the couple chatter as they head to Jungwoo’s house. Lucas and Jungwoo are holding hands, fingers entwined and swinging their arms lightly. 

“Ah, I can’t believe summer is already over! It feels like yesterday it had just started” 

Jungwoo nods, “It went by too fast.” 

“I’m going to miss seeing you two everyday.” 

Sicheng chuckles, “Don’t you mean you’re going to miss seeing Jungwoo everyday?” 

“Nope, I’ll just drop in for an after school snack at my favorite bakery everyday!” 

Jungwoo giggles, “Everyday?” 

“Yes, I’d face diabetes and obesity for you, baby!” 

They laugh loudly. 

“But, actually, now that I think about it,” Jungwoo and Sicheng look at Lucas questioningly when he quiets and looks down at his shoes as they walk. 

As long as they’ve known him, Lucas has never been shy or otherwise quiet. Those three words alone don’t even belong in the same sentence. Lucas is spontaneous and radiates cool energy so this behavior is new to them.

“Everything ok?” 

Lucas glances back at Sicheng and smiles some before looking back at Jungwoo, “I was wondering if you maybe wanted to be my boyfriend?” 

Jungwoo smiles and puts a hand over his mouth in an attempt to cover his now crimson cheeks. Sicheng looks surprised at how suddenly Lucas just asked after only knowing his friend for about 3 months but he approves. Lucas, while charismatic and flirty, was a good person and he trusted him. Lucas smiles, “Well?” 

“Yes! Yes! This is great! My parents are going to love you!” 

He giggles and Lucas grins, “I hope so.” 

“They will!” 

They continue to chatter happily as they near Jungwoo’s home. They see the bakery is closed for the day when they arrive but Jungwoo lets them in with his key. They make their way upstairs and are welcomed by the smell of bokkeumbap and japchae. They all inhale and sigh happily. 

Jaehyun looks over at them from where he sits hunched over papers on the coffee table and smiles, “Hello.” He stands and Jungwoo runs over to hug him, closely followed by Sicheng. 

“Hi, appa.” 

After Sicheng greets him with a hug, Lucas steps closer smiling wide with his hands at his sides. Jungwoo smiles and gestures at Lucas, “This is our friend and my boyfriend, Lucas.” 

Lucas steps forward, holding a hand out, “It’s nice to meet you, Kim Jaehyun-shi.” Jaehyun smiles and shakes the young alpha’s hand, “Just Jaehyun is fine.” 

Jungwoo smiles at the little interaction before taking Lucas’ hand to lead him into the kitchen and introduce him to his eomma. Sicheng stands beside Jaehyun as they walk off to the kitchen. He feels a hand around his shoulders and looks up at his samchon. 

“I trust he’s a good kid if you’re so calm about this.” 

Sicheng nods and smiles, “He wouldn’t hurt Jungwoo and I trust him”

“That’s good,” Jaehyun smiles and ruffles Sicheng’s hair lightly, “Let’s go before Doyoung starts interrogating the kid.” 

Sicheng chuckles and follows beside his samchon. They walk into the dining room and find Doyoung has already set out plates and the dinner he made. Doyoung has Lucas fixed with a contemplative look bordering on suspicious and Lucas only smiles nervously in return. Jungwoo leads Lucas to sit next to him and Sicheng sits next to them. Doyoung sits once prompted by Jaehyun. 

“This looks delicious, eomma.” 

“Thank you, Juwoo. Go ahead and serve yourselves.” 

The kids serve themselves and then the mated pair do. Sicheng chews on his food quietly as light conversation takes over before revolving towards Lucas. Jaehyun starts before Doyoung gets the chance to start his interrogation. 

“So, Lucas, you’re in the same grade as Jungwoo and Sicheng?” 

“I’m actually a grade younger. I’m 13” 

“Oh, that’s nice” 

“Seems kind of young to be dating, hm?” Doyoung interjects as he eats, practically stabbing his food. Lucas smiles and chuckles a bit nervously while Jungwoo rolls his eyes. Jaehyun puts a hand over his mate’s and smiles, “It’s fine. I started courting Jungwoo’s eomma before we even presented.” 

Lucas smiles and looks up at the older alpha with admiration in his eyes, “Woah, that’s sweet.” 

Jaehyun nods as he continues to eat and rub circles over Doyoung’s knuckles. Doyoung blushes and tries to save face by changing the subject, “Who are your parents?” 

Lucas gestures over his shoulder with a chin jerk as he serves himself more food, “They’re the owners of the mechanic shop on the corner. My appa runs the business by himself with one of his friends. My eomma mostly just stays at home and helps my appa sometimes with the money and stuff,” he smiles as he starts to eat again. 

Jaehyun nods and hums, “That’s nice, Lucas.” 

Lucas continues to eat and Doyoung watches, impressed by how much food he’s putting away. Jungwoo smiles to himself at how simple the conversation was and continues to eat. 

After dinner, Sicheng and Lucas offer to help clean up but Jaehyun sends them on their way to their homes. They say their goodbyes and thank Doyoung before they leave. Jungwoo helps his eomma in the kitchen, cleaning dishes. 

Doyoung glares at him, “I’m watching you and that little boyfriend of yours.” 

Jungwoo looks at him and bats his eyelashes, smiling cutely, “Yes, eomma~” 

“Don’t do that.” 

More eyelash batting. 

“Do what, eomma?” 

“That, you tiny flirt.” 

Jungwoo giggles as Doyoung finishes putting away the leftover food. Jaehyun steps into the kitchen to bring in the last few plates from the table and places them in the sink. He kisses Jungwoo’s cheek, “Well, unlike your eomma, I approve of your boyfriend though if he so much as hurts you, I’ll be forced to hunt him down” 

“Appa!” 

Jaehyun chuckles, “I’m serious. Don’t play with his feelings either, Jungwoo. He seemed to really be invested in this” 

“How do you know?” 

“Because the only people that can withstand your eomma’s glare are you and me and he was doing a good job of not succumbing.” 

Doyoung pinches his husband’s side, “Don’t encourage it.” 

“Whatever you say, my darling” 

Doyoung blushes and pinches him again harder. Jaehyun yelps and chuckles, grabbing Doyoung’s hands to keep him from doing it again. Jungwoo giggles, watching his parents as he continues to do the dishes.

~~~

Sicheng runs up to his doorstep right before the streetlamps come on. He quickly unlocks the front door and steps inside, kicking off his shoes. 

“I’m home!” 

He walks in and finds Jisung sitting on the couch, watching tv and eating ice cream straight from the tub. He looks over at his older brother when he steps in and waves with his spoon, “Hi, Sichengie!” 

“Jisung, what are you doing? You’re not suppose to be eating ice cream this late and especially not from the container.” 

Jisung shovels another spoonful into his mouth in response and turns to look at the tv again. Sicheng tsks and walks over, taking the container from him. 

“Where’s eomma and appa?” 

Jisung glares at him, “They’re in their room. They said not to bother them and to go to bed but they haven’t come out and I was hungry.” Sicheng sighs and walks towards the kitchen, “If you’re so hungry, you could’ve eaten one of your snack packs instead of ice cream.” 

He puts the container away and gets the stuff to make a jam sandwich. Jisung follows and climbs up onto one of the stools. 

“I want apricot.” 

“I know,” Sicheng makes the sandwich quickly and slides it to him once he’s done. Jisung smiles and begins to eat his sandwich, “Thank you!” Sicheng sits next to his brother. 

“Did they say why you shouldn’t bother them?” 

“Something about special eomma and appa time?” He shrugs. Sicheng rolls his eyes, “Of course” 

He knows how much his parents love each other and how infinite their affection is but leaving their 8 year-old son to fend for himself seems a bit neglectful. He strokes Jisung’s hair lightly as he eats. 

“You’re going to bed after this.” 

“But Sichengie-” 

“No. No more tv. You have to sleep early so you can be ready for when school starts.” 

“That’s what appa says.” 

“He says it cause it’s true.” 

Jisung grumbles as he finishes his sandwich. 

“There, go to bed.” 

Jisung hugs his brother and slides off the stool before walking off to his room. Sicheng puts the now empty plate in the sink and heads off to bed too, covering his ears as he passes by his parents’ room. He may be comfortable with how lovey-dovey they are but he prefers to not know what goes on behind that closed door.

~~~

Lucas jogs to his house, slipping into the open garage and up the stairs to the door. He slips off his shoes at the door and walks in. His eomma is sitting at the kitchen table looking over papers. He looks up and smiles, waving, “Hi, baby. Did you have fun today?” 

Lucas smiles wide and nods, walking over to hug his eomma. 

“Yes, it was the best way to end the summer.” 

“That’s great,” his eomma stands to hug him and kiss his cheeks and forehead, “Be a dear and-” 

“Taeil.” 

Lucas and his eomma look over to see his appa standing in the doorway. 

“Are you done with the invoices?” 

“Not yet, love.” 

“Hi, appa!” 

His appa smiles at him and then returns his gaze to his eomma, “I need those before 10.” 

“Yes, love.” 

,and then he walks back out of the kitchen. Taeil strokes Lucas’ back, “Just let me finish these really quick, baby. I made some kimchijeon for you.” 

Lucas smiles, “Thank you, eomma.” 

He grabs a plate and serves himself, heading into the living room and plopping down on the couch. He eats as he flips through the channels. He hears his eomma get up at one point and lowers the volume on the tv to listen in on his parents’ conversation. 

“Thank you.” 

“Come out and sit with us.” 

He strains his ears to listen to the rest of the conversation. 

“Johnny, you need to spend more time with our son.” 

“I will, I’m just busy right now, babe.” 

He hears his eomma sigh. 

“Get Mark to do this for you. That is why you hired him, right? You can’t do all this work by yourself.” 

“Mark has his own duties. I’m just going to finish this and that’s it, alright?” 

He can’t hear the rest of the conversation and turns up the volume on the tv so when they come out they won’t know he was eavesdropping. The taste of the kimchi turns sour in his mouth. He sets the plate aside on the coffee table and sits back. 

Ever since he can remember, the mechanic shop below always took up a lot of his appa’s time. He remembers a few times he’d see his parents arguing over it when they thought he was asleep. His eomma would start to cry and his appa would hold him when he would. That’s how they always ended. When he got old enough, he started helping them both with the business, helping his eomma run errands and his appa with small tasks like bringing him tools. He knows they love each other as much as they love him, regardless of the arguments. Loving isn’t easy and can’t grow if everything is smooth sailing. 

His eomma comes out and sits next to him. Lucas lays his head down in his lap and feels his eomma’s gentle fingers card through his hair. 

“I love you, Xuxi.” 

He smiles and nuzzles his eomma’s thigh, “I love you too, eomma.” 

After a while of sitting in silence and watching the tv without really paying attention to, his appa comes out and sits next to them. He feels his much bigger hand on his head ruffling his hair and he grins, sitting up. 

“Appa! Eomma!” 

They look at him expectantly, smiling and wondering what has him so hyper. 

“I have a boyfriend!” 

His appa grins, “Oh snap, Xuxi is already pulling omegas and betas left and right!” 

Lucas blushes and chuckles as his eomma elbows his appa. 

“Johnny, no.” 

“Johnny, yes!” 

His eomma rolls his eyes and turns back to Lucas, “Who’s the lucky guy?” 

“His name is Kim Jungwoo. He lives down the street. His parents own the bakery.” 

Johnny gapes, “Kim Jungwoo. Son of Kim Jung Doyoung and Kim Jung Jaehyun?” 

Lucas nods, quirking an eyebrow, “Do you know them?” 

Johnny sits back and whistles. Taeil places a hand on his thigh and squeezes in a comforting manner, “Your appa is friends with them. They’ve known each other since they were kids” 

“Really, appa?!” 

Johnny nods and chuckles, “Yeah, we go way back. I haven’t been able to spend much time with them though, you know,” he waves his hand about and sighs a bit then smiles at Lucas, “I’m proud of you, Xuxi, for successfully dating someone, though I do have to ask that you’re careful with their son. That Doyoung, his eomma, he’s one feisty firecracker.” 

Lucas chuckles and rubs his arm, remembering how not two hours ago his bright all-knowing eyes were glaring at him and seemed to see through him, “Don’t worry, appa. I feel… like I have something special with Jungwoo.” He smiles fondly, looking down at his lap and his eomma coos. 

“You’re just like your appa, Xuxi baby. When we were in college together, he seemed like this big and tough alpha but he’s really just a big softie.” 

Johnny growls playfully and pulls Taeil close, “I’ll show you how tough I can be, my Moonie.” 

Taeil blushes and Lucas pulls away, straightening up, “OK! I’m going to bed, bye! Goodnight!” He gets up and runs to his room before he witnesses anything else. Johnny and Taeil chuckle as they watch their son flee before Taeil looks up at him and kisses his chin. 

“You think they know our babies are dating?” 

“Jaehyun knows who Xuxi is so yeah.” 

Johnny isn’t sure if Jaehyun and Doyoung will actually do anything about the fact that their sons are dating and plans to get back in touch with them if his son’s relationship goes well. Taeil hums and cuddles close into Johnny’s chest. Johnny wraps an arm around him and strokes his side. 

“I love you, Moonie.” 

“I love you too.” 

Taeil giggles madly as Johnny picks him up and carries him back to their room.


	4. Lemniscate

Ten smiles as he watches his husband walk around the kitchen, spinning and turning as he cooks and gathers plates simultaneously in an organized dance of sorts. He smiles wider when an Americano in his favorite mug is placed in front of him. He inhales the rich aroma and sighs happily, glancing at Taeyong lovingly over the rim of the mug as he sips at the coffee. He’s concentrated and smiling softly as he cooks breakfast. 

He convinced him to dye his hair a light brown that suits him very well. He catches his eye and winks, making his mate laugh his loud panicked laugh. The scar over his left eyebrow isn’t so visible anymore. Hair had finally grown out after so long and Ten feels happy at the fact that Taeyong was so relieved when it did. 

Jisung comes into the kitchen with his uniform hastily put on and his backpack wide open and slung over one of his shoulders, “Has anyone seen my notebook?” 

He looks around the kitchen frantically, even ducking down to look under the stools. He stands, hitting his head on one of the seats on the way up. His hands fly to the back of his head and he groans. Ten sighs, “Jisungie, come here.” He pouts and walks over to his eomma, rubbing the back of his head. Ten scents his son and kisses his nose. 

“Your notebook is in the living room where you left it last night on the coffee table,” he straightens his shirt and tie before taking the backpack from him to zip it up and set it aside, “Sit. You have to have breakfast before you go.” 

He sits reluctantly and Ten smiles. His little Jisungie presented as an alpha not long after his 13th birthday and his already pleasant scent of coffee beans only deepened in richness. Ten loves it very much. Taeyong serves Jisung a plate of warm food and ruffles his blonde hair. He’d dyed it when Taeyong did, wanting to be like his appa. Ten, on the other hand, let his hair return to its original dark brown near black color. Jisung smiles and starts to eat. 

Not two minutes after, they hear honking out front. Taeyong perks up and smiles, “That must be Yuta. I’m going to invite him in. I made too much food.” Ten nods and waves for him to go get him. Taeyong slips his apron off and rushes to the door. Ten sips at his coffee and looks at Jisung, “Has your brother gotten up?” 

Jisung shrugs and he sighs, “I swear, that boy…” 

He continues to sip at his coffee as he hears Yuta’s laughter coming closer to the kitchen. He smiles and bows his head respectively at Ten, “Good morning, Ten-shi.” Ten smiles and opens his arms to give the tall alpha a hug. Yuta grins and steps forward to hug him and pat Jisung’s back in greeting. 

Ten has a fond spot for the 20-year-old alpha for two reasons: 1) he loves chocolate and Yuta’s scent is pure chocolaty goodness and 2) he has been patiently courting Sicheng since his baby first brought him over and introduced him as a friend. 

“Ten-shi, you become more beautiful with each day that passes.” 

Ten smiles and shoves his shoulder playfully, “Sweet talker.” 

Taeyong serves Yuta a plate, “Careful there, that’s my mate you’re talking to.” 

Yuta chuckles, “and you, TY Trackkkkkkk, make better food than my eomma but don’t let her know I said that!” 

Taeyong grins and continues to cook, “Promise.” 

Yuta is two bites in before he looks at Ten, “Where’s Winwin?” 

He smiles at the cute nickname Sicheng earned himself after winning various dancing competitions at his school. 

“He’s still asleep.” 

“Oh really? I’ll go and help wake him.” 

He starts to stand and Taeyong puts a firm hand on his shoulder to make him sit again, “No, no, no, you finish your food and I’LL go wake up MY son.” 

Ten and Yuta laugh as Taeyong walks off to wake up Sicheng. Taeyong returns shortly after with Sicheng trailing behind him. Sicheng had grown into a beautiful, tall beta and Ten was immensely proud of his pup. Sicheng smiles a bit as he sits in the stool opposite Yuta, greeting everyone quietly. He begins to eat once Taeyong serves him a plate. 

“I was wondering when you were going to join us.” 

Sicheng only hums in response. Yuta smiles and leans back in his seat as he not so blatantly admires Sicheng. Jisung finishes his breakfast and stands, grabbing his backpack. 

“Ok, I’m gonna go now.” 

“Don’t you want to hitch a ride with Yuta and Sichengie?” 

“No, I promised Chenle to meet him before school starts.” 

“Ok, be careful, baby. Don’t forget that his parents are coming over tonight for dinner and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Ten winks. Jisung smiles and nods, kissing his eomma on the cheek and giving his appa a hug before he’s dashing out the door. Sicheng and Yuta finish eating and stand. 

“We’re going to get going too. Thank you for breakfast, Taeyongieeee.” 

Taeyong smiles and nods as he zips up Sicheng’s backpack and clears away the dirty dishes. 

“Be careful with my pup, Yuta dear, and keep your hands to yourselves, ok?”

Sicheng rolls his eyes at his eomma’s comment and Yuta chuckles, blushing slightly in embarrassment. 

“Of course, Ten-shi.” 

“Good. Ok, out with you two! Go!” 

They shuffle out of the kitchen and the sound of the front door opening and closing soon follows. Ten finishes his coffee and walks around the island to place his mug in the sink. He kisses Taeyong’s cheek and scents him lightly. 

“We’re all alone now, my Taeyongie. Why don’t you join me in the bedroom once you’re done here? I have a special surprise for you.” 

Taeyong smiles and turns his face to kiss the tip of Ten’s nose, “I’ll be there in a bit.” 

Ten smirks and walks off towards their bedroom. Taeyong watches him go, eyes lingering over his thin form before he goes back to cleaning the kitchen with a small smile on his face.

~~~

Yuta taps his fingers on the steering wheel to the tune of the pop song playing from the radio. He glances over at Winwin, who’s staring out the window as they drive past the almost identical houses and into the more bustling part of town. 

“Your birthday is in two weeks, Winwin. What would you like?” 

“I already told you.” 

“Remind me.”

Sicheng turns to look at him with a slightly annoyed look on his face. Yuta chuckles, his gaze returning to the road in front of him. 

“I remember. I was just making sure.” 

“Sure, you were. What about you? Your birthday is right around the corner too.” 

He chuckles, “I don’t want nothing much. I’m gonna go back home and visit my grandma for a couple of days, but I’ll be back in time to give you your gift.” 

Yuta comes to a stop in front of Sicheng’s school. 

“Here we are.” 

“Thank you. Don’t forget to study for your quizzes.” 

“I won’t.” 

He hums and steps out the car, walking away. Yuta watches him go before driving off. As he walks up to the entrance of the school building, he’s stopped by a familiar pair of love birds. 

“Winwin!” 

“Hi, Xuxi, Jungwoo.” 

They hug him and walk with him into the school. They’re all considerably tall now and lethally attractive (thanks to their equally attractive parents). Lucas and Jungwoo are nearly as tall as their appas while Sicheng himself is slightly taller than his appa. He smiles as Jungwoo complains about how he had to help his eomma prepare some pastries and box them away this morning. 

The bell rings not long after they enter the school building and they go their separate ways to class. Sicheng finds a small pink note on his desk with little hearts doodled on it in red ink. He sits and pushes the note into his backpack before he pulls out his notebook, ready for class. 

They’re about three months into senior year and he doesn’t have much to worry about except to pass these last few classes and start applying to universities. Apart from his best friends, the only others he talks to are Jeno, Jaemin, and Chenle, who are all friends with his little brother, and Yuta. He met Yuta when he was a freshman. The alpha was a junior at the time and helped him adjust to the inner workings of the machine known as high school that tends to chew up new meat like him and spit them out into generic depressed lumps with all aspirations thrown to the wind. It wasn’t long after he’d presented during sophomore year that Yuta began to try and court him. 

Sicheng knew he was expected to graciously accept the gifts and affection but he felt no emotions of reciprocation, disgust, or warmth, not that it was because of the handsome alpha. He’s always had detached thoughts about dating and courting and mating. He feels perfectly content being on his own. All he really needs in life is his family and his friends. He’s explained this to Yuta, Jungwoo, and Lucas, of course, they were all supportive of him. Sicheng, despite this, has not made these notions known to his parents. 

His eomma is the textbook definition of an omega, the type you see in magazines that inspire other omegas to take charge and make use of their nurturing and powerful traits. He’s beautiful and elegant but not in a way that is reminiscent of the fragility of glass. No, his eomma is like a river, like rushing water, curving and molding earth and stone alike to smoothness, like calm streams, nurturing and full of life. His appa is the stone, solid and strong for his family and always supportive of his eomma. He remembers when his eomma made the decision to become an author and his appa retired from his position of chief police detective that very night so he could stay home and take care of him and his brother while his eomma chased his dreams. Sicheng grew up looking up to his parents and wanting to be like them. He knows they’re very open-minded though he still worries about their reactions. He’s decided he’ll reveal his true feelings when the occasion arises. For now, he focuses on his studies and puts up with many courting attempts, especially those as typical as love notes or whatever you’d like to call the small slips of paper containing nothing but a series of different numbers. Again, he’s thankful for such loving parents but sometimes the looks they passed down to him feel more like a curse than a blessing. 

He sighs silently as class begins. Sicheng spends most of the day alone. The classes dragging on and stretching endlessly. The first real and only break is at lunchtime. He grabs his lunch bag and heads outside to meet up with Jungwoo and Lucas. He finds them at their usual spot, a table with a clear view of the rest of the courtyard and school. Jungwoo has his arms wrapped around Lucas who’s leaning against him and kissing his chin. Sicheng sits in front of them, putting his lunch bag down, “You two are disgustingly cute. Quit it.” 

Lucas smiles and sits up, entwining his fingers with Jungwoo’s, “What did you bring today?” Sicheng pulls out two bento boxes from his lunch bag, passing one to the couple. 

“My appa and eomma collaborated this time,” he opens his own bento box and grabs the chopsticks placed neatly within, “Curry and rice with a side of cucumber salad and some fruit.” Lucas and Jungwoo look over their own box, smiling wide. 

“This looks so good, Winwin!” 

Sicheng smiles and nods, beginning to eat his. 

“That’s it. We’re both going to woo your parents, Sichengie.” 

“Good luck with that. They’ve been inseparable for as long as I can remember.” 

Jungwoo smiles and sighs as Lucas begins to eat, “That’s so romantic, Sichengie. I really do love your parents. They’re like the perfect couple right after my parents. No offense, Xuxi.” 

Lucas shrugs and feeds Jungwoo a bit of the salad. 

“It’s ok.” 

Sicheng leans over his box as he eats, “I think your parents are pretty amazing.” 

Lucas smiles at him, “Thanks, Winwin.” 

Sicheng has met Lucas’ parents a couple of times and they’re both nice folks. He was initially intimidated by his tall appa but relaxed once he got to see how silly he was around his son and his mate. He thought it was endearing and reminded him of his own appa. Where Johnny was playful, Taeil was level-headed. Lucas’ eomma was poised and beautiful in his own right. Sicheng looked up to him for being able to put up with Lucas’ and Johnny’s combined antics much in the same manner Doyoung puts up with Jaehyun and Jungwoo. He’d like for his parents to meet them but schedules often got in the way and Sicheng just didn’t bother in the end. 

“So any plans later?” Jungwoo looks at Sicheng curiously. 

He pauses his eating to sit back and look at his friends, “Chenle’s parents are coming over after school for dinner. I think my eomma is gonna want me to stay for that.” 

“Is Jisung finally trying to court him?” 

Sicheng shakes his head as he pokes at the last remains of his food, “He clearly has a crush on him but he has his mind focused on other things.” Jungwoo and Lucas nod like wise sages. Sicheng rolls his eyes and chuckles, “It’s not whatever you two are thinking. He’s barely about to be 14.” 

Lucas looks offended and puts a hand on his chest, gasping exaggeratedly, “I was going to say school!” 

Sicheng laughs, “Sure you were.” 

Jungwoo giggles, “He’s probably just dealing with his own little problems, right? It’s his last year of middle school after all.” 

Sicheng nods and finishes his food as Lucas and Jungwoo do the same. They continue to talk about nothing in particular before they have to go back to class.

~~~

Taeyong opens the front door when he hears the doorbell ring. He smiles when he sees Hendery accompanied by his mate and pup. He steps aside, “Hi, come in.” Hendery smiles and lets his husband walk in before following behind him. Taeyong closes the door and hugs them all in greeting. 

“Thank you for letting us drop by so suddenly,” Hendery’s mate, Dejun, a Chinese omega a bit older than him says when he embraces Taeyong. 

Taeyong smiles, “It’s no problem at all. We love having you two over.” Hendery grins as he looks towards the living room, he’s cradling his sleeping pup, a cute 5-year-old named YangYang that was as sweet as pups came. 

“Where’s Ten?” 

“Working.”

He smiles and leads the couple in towards the living room. They see Ten sitting on one of the couches, laptop in his lap and glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. He looks over when he sees them and pushes his glasses up into his hair, smiling as he closes the laptop. 

“Hiii!” He stands to greet Dejun and Hendery, careful of the sleeping Yangyang. Taeyong walks into the kitchen as they all settle down on the couch. He returns with a tray of tea and cookies, setting it down on the coffee table gently. He sits next to Ten after serving everyone a cup. Dejun sips at his from where he’s nestled next to Hendery, looking down at their pup with a small smile. The beta readjusts his pup in his arms and then looks over at Taeyong and Ten, “We were wondering if you two would watch Yangyang for us while we go away for… you know?” 

Ten rolls his eyes, “You can say the words, Hendery. We aren’t children.” 

Taeyong grins and kisses Ten’s temple, “Yes, we’ll watch him.” 

Dejun smiles, “Thank you. I don’t trust our Xiao Yang with just anyone so I really appreciate this.” 

Taeyong smiles fondly, “No worries, he’s in good hands.” Ten leans against Taeyong, smiling, “When are you two planning to go?”

“Well, right now actually. We brought his things. They’re in the car.” 

Dejun puts his teacup down and starts to stand but Taeyong beats him to it and holds out a hand for the keys. 

“It’s ok. I’ll go grab it.” 

Dejun smiles and hands him the keys to their car, “Thank you, it’s in the trunk.” 

Taeyong nods, taking the keys and walking out. They watch him walk out and Dejun looks over at Ten, smiling. 

“Quite the alpha you’ve got there.” 

Ten beams proudly and sips at his tea, “I know.” Dejun kisses away the pout Hendery was sporting, “I mean, I’m saying so because most of the alphas I knew growing up were pretentious pricks that didn’t know how to do anything related to chores or children without some sort of assistance from an omega.” 

“Not me though.” 

“I know. I much prefer you, honey.” 

Hendery smiles a bit shyly and Ten watches on with a grin. “Some alphas are ok,” he shrugs, “they just need a few shoves in the right direction.” 

Dejun chuckles, “Tell me about it. I was working with some amateur actors the other day and one of the alphas came complaining to me after he’d read the script demanding to know why his character had to be portrayed as meek and sensitive. Oh,” he lays his head back dramatically, “you won’t believe how long I had to lecture him on these societal constructs.” 

Ten chuckles, “I can imagine...” 

“I mean I understand we’re evolved now but so many people are still stuck on these ancient ideas of gender norms and expectations,” he sighs a bit, “it’s sad.” 

Ten shrugs, “It’s hard to leave what’s familiar.” 

Hendery nods, “The leap into the unknown.” 

They sit in silence until Taeyong comes back in with Yangyang’s red suitcase. He passes the keys back to Dejun and sits next to Ten again. 

“Did I miss something?” He looks around at everyone’s contemplative faces. Ten shakes his head and kisses his cheek, “Nothing important. The usual.” 

“Ah,” Taeyong nods his head in understanding. 

Ten, being a philosophy major, liked going on hour-long rants about anything as complex as time and space to something as simple as the way one should brush their teeth. Taeyong had spent so many of these sessions watching Ten talk and adding small comments every now and then that any subject Ten conjured up was endearing beyond belief. He liked listening to him talk so passionately and tried to understand his philosophical jargon enough to follow along every time. Dejun was also an art major and indulged Ten whenever they had the chance. Hendery started out in the art department but settled for engineering and based on the way he’s able to keep up with their discussions Taeyong can only surmise that there’s art even in something as perplexing as math. 

They pick up the subject again once Taeyong has refilled everyone’s cups and they’ve all eaten a couple of cookies. Taeyong sits back, munching away and sipping at his tea as he watches Ten, Hendery, and Dejun discuss something from a novel he thinks he remembers reading in one of his obligatory college classes. The subject devolves so many times that Taeyong chooses to focus instead on how his mate’s eyes light up and narrow as he talks more animatedly as their discourse continues. It’s till he realizes that they have completely changed the language that he finds himself looking at all their faces in confusion. 

Chinese? English? Wait, wait… both? 

He continues to sip his tea as he tries to make heads and tails of whatever they’re saying. You’d think that after how long he’s been with Ten that he would have picked up some of the three different languages he speaks but Taeyong, as clever as he is, can only remember a bit of Thai and some greetings in English and Chinese. Anything else is beyond him. 

The whole conversation is interrupted when they all smell the ridiculously sweet scent of salted caramel. Hendery and Dejun immediately look down to see their pup, looking around confused and sniffling lightly. Hendery scents Yangyang lightly as Dejun strokes his hair. 

“It’s ok, baby. We’re at Taeyong and Tenie’s house.” 

Yangyang cuddles closer to his appa and eomma, calming down a bit once he realizes where he’s at and his scent simmers down. He turns away from his parents to smile shyly at Ten and Taeyong, greeting them in an even cuter manner. They both coo at the cute pup. Hendery smiles and places Yangyang down on the couch next to him, letting him have a sip of his tea. Yangyang smiles and scoots closer to the edge of the couch so he can grab at the cookies. 

Taeyong watches him with a small smile and so do the rest of the adults before they return to their original conversation. Yangyang does a great job of finishing the rest of the treats on his own. There’s a lapse in the conversation and Dejun looks down at Yangyang where he’s sitting on the floor and fiddling with his shoelaces. He smiles fondly and pats Hendery’s arm, “I think it’s about time we go, honey.” 

Hendery nods and grazes his fingers over Yangyang’s small neck. Yangyang shivers and covers his neck, turning around to glare up at his appa playfully. 

“Hey!” 

Hendery chuckles, “Xiao Yang, you’re gonna stay with Taeyong and Ten for another sleepover. Remember the little week ones?” 

Yangyang nods and stands to get closer to his appa and eomma. Dejun pets his thick brown hair and brushes away crumbs stuck to the corners of his mouth and the front of his shirt. He smiles as he’s doted on. 

“You’re going to be a good pup for them, ok? They’re going to keep you company and take you to school and pick you up, alright?” 

Yangyang nods again, “I know. I will.” 

His parents smile proudly and take turns scenting and hugging him. Yangyang smiles as he hugs back. He feels happy that he gets to wear his appa’s scent of seawater and his eomma’s scent of green tea even if it’s for a short while. His parents stand and he moves away before he’s crushed by the adults, saying their own goodbyes. He watches as his parents’ friends hug them and exchange small words. He likes spending time with them. Taeyong can cook everything he can think of and it’s always delicious! Ten is fun too. He almost always had a great joke to tell or even a new English word to teach him. 

He follows behind them and waves goodbye to his parents as they leave. Taeyong closes the door once Yangyang can no longer see his parent’s maroon car. Taeyong looks down at him, “So, Yangyang, want to be my food inspector for dinner tonight?” 

Yangyang smiles excitedly and nods, practically jumping up and down. Ten chuckles, watching them, “I’m going to put your things in your bedroom, Yangyang, ok?” 

“Thank you, Ten.” 

He smiles and walks off with his red suitcase in tow. Yangyang follows Taeyong into the kitchen. He props himself up on one of the stools at the island as Taeyong dons his apron and begins taking out numerous ingredients, dishes, and utensils. 

Yangyang looks over everything, “Woah...” 

Taeyong smiles and leans on the counter, “Ready, Mr. Food Inspector?” 

Yangyang laughs, “I was born ready!” 

Taeyong chuckles and boops his nose lightly, “Then let’s get this show on the road!”

~~~

Lucas and Jungwoo are inseparable. It’s been like this ever since they started dating. Sicheng doesn’t mind much at all. He thinks it’s sweet but once the affection and cute pet names continue for well over an hour without rest well then that’s just enough to call for the adamant halt of all such fluffy shenanigans. It doesn’t make it easier that his little brother and his best friend also have to witness said acts. 

Currently, Sicheng was trailing behind the group. Lucas and Jungwoo had linked arms since they first started the short walk to the intersection where they’d have to split ways to their own homes. Jisung and Chenle walked along beside them on either side with Jisung by Jungwoo and Chenle by Lucas. An odd formation but Sicheng didn’t really much care and they all seemed comfortable with it. 

Chenle presented as an omega before Jisung presented since he was a few months older and a grade above him. With this dynamic, it only became natural that they all mingled and formed their own friendships. He’s noticed that Jisung and Chenle have looked up to Jungwoo and Lucas since the day they met them. He likes to think it’s cause they’re the ideal example of what everyone wants to grow up to be: charismatic, charming, kind, cool, etc. Though he gets the feeling it’s more due to the fact that his best friends have an exceptional relationship. His and Jisungie’s friends are coupled up. He learned from Chenle not long ago that Jaemin and Jeno had begun dating too. He hasn’t seen much of the duo but he figures that whatever lovey-dovey behavior they’re exhibiting is affecting Jisung and Chenle just the same. 

He watches as his little brother grins at whatever joke Lucas has just told. He looks away when Jungwoo’s voice pulls him from his thoughts.

“-chengie. Sichengie!” 

He looks at his friend, smiling softly, “Yes?” 

Jungwoo rolls his eyes and glares at Lucas, “I swear, you two are as excitable as you are airheaded. Their little daydreaming habit.” 

Lucas chuckles and puts an arm around Chenle fondly as the little omega bursts into his signature giggles similar to the squeaking and squealing of dolphins high off their rockers. Sicheng chuckles, “Sorry.” 

Jungwoo comes to a stop as they reach the end of their shared commute. 

“Alright, here’s where we split ways,” Lucas turns to Sicheng. 

Sicheng mirrors Lucas’ solemn look and puts a hand on his shoulder, “It was nice knowing you, ..partner.” 

Lucas stifles a guffaw and embraces Sicheng, faking an ugly sob, “I’m gonna miss ya!” 

Sicheng pats his back, nodding sadly. 

Jungwoo sighs loudly and pulls the two apart, “And everyone calls me the drama queen.” 

They all laugh before saying their goodbyes and going their separate ways.

~~~

As Sicheng, Jisung, and Chenle walk up to the Lee Leechaiyapornkul house, they notice a very familiar little kid sitting on the steps of the porch. He smiles and waves as they approach, hopping down from the second step and running up to them to give them all a hug. Sicheng smiles as he bends down to hug the pup. 

“Hi, Yangyang! What are you doing here?” 

Yangyang smiles up at him and then hugs Jisung and Chenle, “My parents went away for their break!” 

“Oh really?” 

He nods and runs back towards the front door, “Come on, dinner was ready HOURS ago!” Sicheng chuckles as he follows after the hyper kid. 

Chenle huffs a sigh and runs a hand through his butter blonde hair, “I apologize in advance for anything embarrassing my parents say or do.” Jisung chuckles and pats Chenle’s shoulder, “Same.” They follow after Sicheng and Yangyang. 

Upon entering the house, they’re embraced by the delicious smell of the home-cooked dinner. Chenle inhales and sighs, smiling, “Oh wow!” 

Yangyang looks back over his shoulder, grinning, “I helped make it!” 

“You did?” 

Yangyang nods proudly and Sicheng ruffles his hair, “I’m impressed.” Yangyang giggles and skips off towards the dining room area. 

After they hang their backpacks on the coat rack, they follow Yangyang. Squeaky high pitched laughter can be heard and as they round the corner they see Ten and Taeyong along with two other adults that Sicheng and Jisung can only assume are Chenle’s parents. Taeyong looks over and smiles, putting Yangyang down from where he had picked him up to rest on his hip. Sicheng and Jisung approach their parents to greet them as Chenle does the same with his. 

Once that’s over and done with, both families turn to face each other. Jisung notes how Chenle has features similar to his appa yet pretty like his eomma and thinks its a nice mix. He suddenly becomes aware of his clammy hands and tries to discreetly rub them dry against his jeans. His brother notices and nudges him lightly with a small smirk. He glares up at him and doesn’t get the chance to enact revenge before he notices that his appa is gesturing at both Chenle’s parents and introducing them. 

“-our baby, Sicheng, and our other baby, Jisung.” 

Sicheng is already holding a hand out to shake their hands and bowing his head and Jisung tries to school his features into a pleasant one as he goes in for a handshake too only to be pulled into a hug by Chenle’s eomma. 

“Oooh! You sweet little thing! Lele talks about you all the time!” 

“Eomma!” 

“What? It’s true!” He releases Jisung from the hug. “I’m Donghyuck, but you can just call me Haechan or jangmonim if you’d like!” 

Jisung blushes and Chenle swats at Haechan’s arm, red-faced and screeching. Chenle’s appa rolls his eyes and shakes Jisung’s hand, “I’m Mark.” Jisung regains his composure enough to shake his hand and bow to which Mark smiles. 

He feels a little overwhelmed at having just met Chenle’s parents (especially Haechan) and steps back until he’s pressed against his eomma. He feels Ten’s hands on his shoulders and is greatly comforted by his rainy scent. He smiles slightly before his appa speaks up, “Let’s eat before the food gets cold.” 

“That’s a great idea!” Yangyang interjects from where he’s already seated at the table causing everyone to erupt into laughter. 

They all get seated with Ten taking his spot at the head of the table, Sicheng sits to his right and Taeyong at his left. Yangyang sits next to Taeyong and Jisung. Chenle sits between Sicheng and Haechan. Mark sits at the other end of the table. Taeyong starts bringing in the platters from the kitchen and Haechan offers to help. 

Taeyong smiles as he puts the platters down, “No it’s ok. I’ve got it.” Haechan stays standing anyway and hugs onto Taeyong’s arm, “What a gentleman!” Taeyong blushes lightly and chuckles as Ten glares daggers at Donghyuck. 

“Okaaaayyyy! Babe, sit down. Come on,” Mark gestures for Haechan to sit and he does so after he pats Taeyong’s arm giggling. Sicheng rolls his eyes as Jisung stifles a chuckle and Chenle facepalms. Taeyong sits once all the food is out and they all begin to eat. 

After a few minutes of silence save for the sounds of silverware against plates, Haechan sits back in his seat and smiles over at the other married pair, “This is sooooo delicious. Either of you wouldn’t happen to be professional chefs, hm?” 

Ten puts a hand on Taeyong’s and entwines their fingers, “We’re not actually but my Taeyongie could be. He’s very gifted,” he emphasizes that last bit with a kiss to Taeyong’s knuckles which makes the alpha turn crimson. “He was a firefighter for a few years before he became a police detective. He’s retired now though and keeps me company,” he runs his thumb over Taeyong’s knuckles and eyes him almost seductively as he speaks before turning to Mark and Haechan with a smirk. Taeyong looks like he’s going to combust at any minute, smiling down at his plate. 

Haechan smirks right back at Ten and puts a hand on Mark’s bicep over his blue button-up, “That’s .. nice. My alpha is actually from Canada and he came all the way here just to marry me and start his own business. Isn’t that right, Mark?” He looks at his husband sweetly but Mark can see the threat in his eyes. 

He reaches for his glass of soju, “Uh well I technically co-own it but yeah..” He takes a sip as Taeyong looks over, “What kind of business?” 

“Automotive engineering,” he shrugs and smiles at Taeyong. Taeyong smiles back, “That’s really impressive, Mark” 

“Thanks!” 

Mark feels his mate’s hold on his arm tightening as he speaks and he shuts up. 

“I’m a kindergarten teacher. I just love pups so much. They’re adorable,” Haechan smiles impossibly bright. 

Ten makes a disgruntled sound, “You couldn’t pay me to do that. They’re cute but I had enough with these two.” He gestures at Jisung and Sicheng. 

The kids watch the conversation with looks of disdain and confusion. Sicheng shakes his head and looks down at his plate. Leave it to his eomma to start a tiny omega dispute of possessions. Taeyong smiles fondly at his pups and is about to make a comment about them before Haechan cuts in, “what do YOU do for a living, Ten?” 

Ten swirls his soju in its glass and stares into the clear liquid before looking up at the other omega, almost dramatically, “I’m an author.” 

“Oh, I don’t think I’ve heard of you before” 

“Well, that’s because I write under my real name, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul.” 

Ten smirks as Haechan exchanges the smug look on his face for one of genuine surprise. Mark looks just as surprised and smiles wide, “Oh wow! Haechan loves your books. He’s got the whole ‘Dream In A Dream’ series back at home and the movie on DVD!” 

Haechan can do nothing but gape and blush slightly. Taeyong grins and rubs Ten’s arm as he preens and smiles proudly, “He worked really hard on those so I’m glad you liked them and basically supported my Tenie.” 

Ten smiles at Taeyong and squeezes his hand before turning to Haechan, “I actually modeled Jesong after Taeyongie.” 

Haechan smiles, “Aww, that’s so sweet. You’re so lucky, Ten!” 

Ten only smiles in response. 

They continue to chat idly about Ten’s books and work in general as they eat. Sicheng stands once he’s done to help his appa clear away the plates. Yangyang excuses himself with small yawns after saying goodbye to Chenle and his parents. They all coo as they watch him totter off and Sicheng follows to make sure the pup actually dresses into his pajamas before bonking out. 

Mark looks down at his watch and then towards Haechan. He nods and turns to Ten and Taeyong with a dazzling smile, “Dinner was delicious and it was wonderful to finally meet you both but I’m afraid it’s about time we went off to bed too.” 

Ten and Taeyong smile, “We’re glad you both came over.” 

Haechan and Mark take turns hugging Taeyong and Ten, both lingering on Ten a bit before pulling away to look at each other. Haechan smiles at Ten, “You have such a nice scent. Like rain.” 

Mark nods, “I mean, but not even the bad rain. It's rain but with like... after the rain's done and the air is like a lot more clean.” 

“It smells healthy.”

Ten is a bit taken aback and smiles a bit, huffing out a chuckle and a “thanks.” 

Taeyong grins and wraps an arm around his mate’s waist. Ten wonders if he should make any comment about the omega’s overly sweet scent of burnt marshmallows or of the alpha’s scent of baked bread and just settles on, “You both have nice scents too… they’re very… complementary.” 

Haechan and Mark smile at that. 

Jisung and Chenle are already outside on the front porch, waiting for their parents. 

“That was…” 

“Something.” 

Chenle chuckles, “It could’ve gone worse.” 

“I know but still,” Jisung shakes his head and Chenle pats his back. 

“Well, this is the first of many.” 

Jisung laughs, “Sure thing, Lele” 

“We’ll meet in the park tomorrow?”

“Like always.” 

Chenle smiles wide. The smile that makes his eyes adorable slits and Jisung hopes his blush isn’t too visible. The front door opens and Haechan and Mark step out. They say their goodbyes and soon leave. 

Jisung goes back inside trailing behind his parents. Taeyong looks down at his pup and smiles a bit, putting an arm around his shoulder. 

“I hope we didn’t embarrass you in front of Chenle, Jisungie.” 

Jisung shakes his head and looks up at his appa, smiling, “Nah, it was good, appa.” 

Taeyong smiles and butts his forehead against Jisung’s lightly out of affection. He smiles. Jisung is taller than his eomma but still a bit shorter than his appa and he hopes he’ll grow a little more to at least be as tall as his brother. Jisung says goodnight to his parents before going to his room. Taeyong goes into the kitchen just as Sicheng finishes loading the multitude of dishes into the dishwasher. Ten is seated at the island, finishing the last of the soju bottle. Sicheng is drying his hands when he feels his appa hug him. He smiles a bit and returns the hug once his hands are dry. 

“Sichengie.” 

“Yes, appa?” 

“It’s almost your special day.” 

He nods and sits at the island beside his eomma. Ten smiles and strokes his hair lightly. It reminds Sicheng of when he was a pup. The nights he’d have nightmares or tummy aches. He’d run to his eomma and he would envelop him in his arms and stroke his hair. His eomma is his hero. 

Right now, he feels nervous. Everyone knows that as soon as you hit your 18th birthday, you either go through a heat or a rut if you’re an alpha or an omega. Betas go through the same thing only theirs aren’t as intense and only last a day or two compared to the five to seven days alphas and omegas alike have to go through. He knows he’s a beta and doesn’t feel any shame about that but he worries. All betas are classified into two types: child-bearing and child-giving. If he has a heat, he’ll be able to become pregnant and vice versa. He’s worried about what his official presentation will be. His eomma’s gentle hand eases some of those feelings and he looks to his appa to see a fond look on his face. 

“Don’t worry, my Sichengie. Whatever happens that day, we’ll both be here for you.” 

He smiles at his appa’s words and leans against his eomma. Ten scents him and kisses his cheek. 

“I love you both… so much.” 

“We love you too.” 

He lets his eomma hold him a little longer before he gets up to go to bed. His appa gives him a hug before he goes. After he’s changed into his pajamas, he lays down in his bed. He stares up at the ceiling. The soft ticking off his alarm clock on the nightstand keeps him from drifting off into a daydream. His eyes go around the room taking in his lone indie band poster, desk decorated with a framed photo of his family and his laptop, and the narrow bookshelf next to his wardrobe showcasing his collection of manga (gifted to him by Yuta), books, and some movies. 

It’s then he remembers what’s keeping him awake. A comment that Mark made when he was leaving. He grabs his phone from where he plugged it in and holds it up a few inches from his face. He opens the messenger and types a quick message to Lucas. 

“Hey, you awake?” He waits a few moments before his phone buzzes with a response. 

“Barely. What’s up, man?” 

“Your dad works with a guy named Mark, right?” 

“Yep! Why?” 

“Mark is Chenle’s dad” 

“I knew that??” 

“Oh wow” 

“You didn’t know?” 

“Well, I mean I’ve never met Mark before today so” 

“I assume the dinner went well :)))” 

“Yeah, pretty normal” 

“Shocker… Is that all you needed or can I go back to bed?” 

“I was just making sure. Mark said something pretty funny” 

“What” 

“He said I reminded him of a kid he knew named Yukhei” 

“Wow, how many other Yukhei’s do you know? And of course, he’d say that we’re handsome as fuck bro. We hot! We young!” 

Sicheng chuckles quietly to himself in the dark room. 

“Yeah right, anyway, that’s all” 

“Alright man. Goodnight, Winwin” 

“Goodnight, Xuxi” 

He plugs the phone back in and turns over onto his side to finally go to sleep.

~~~

It happens the day he finally turns 18. He can’t remember much of what happened during those 24 hours. The only memories his mind can conjure up are fragments and minuscule details. 

The room was stuffy and hot. His clothes were sticking to his body in an uncomfortable manner. He felt horrid and was in a feverish state that kept his mind clouded. He remembers his appa and eomma coming in a couple of times. Their familiar scents and soft words that he couldn’t quite make out lost on him. 

It’s the day after that he wakes at nearly 3 am to find his eomma sitting at his desk, quietly typing on his laptop. His throat feels like he’d just been eating sand and he sees a water bottle on his nightstand. He grabs it and quickly starts gulping it down. His eomma looks over with a small smile, “Welcome back, Sichengie.” He finishes half the bottle before he puts it down and catches his breath. He sits up slowly and sees that he’s in nothing but his briefs. He blushes slightly. 

“How do you feel?” 

“... Tired and slimy.” 

Ten chuckles softly, “Go ahead and shower, baby. I’ll be right here.” 

Sicheng nods and gets up on wobbly legs to grab his pajamas before heading into his connected bathroom. When he returns, he feels much more refreshed and clean. His eomma is still seated at the desk and turns to look at him when he steps out of the bathroom. He notices his sheets and bedspread have been stripped from the bed and replaced with clean ones. His eomma closes his laptop and stands, “Grab a blanket, Sichengie, and follow me.” He does as his eomma says, confused. Ten leads him outside to their backyard quietly walking through the house. 

The night air is chilly and he shivers as he sits next to his eomma on the large hammock his appa built not long ago. He undoes the blanket and throws it over himself and his eomma. Ten sits closer to Sicheng and wraps the blanket around himself. Luckily the blanket was large enough to keep them both warm enough. His eomma doesn’t say anything and just stares ahead at the yard before looking up to the night sky. Sicheng follows his gaze. There are a few clouds that obscure the moon but a few tiny stars are still visible. They sit in silence for a few minutes before his eomma finally does speak up. 

“Your appa is supposed to be here to talk to you too but he wouldn’t wake up.” 

He watches a small smile pull at his eomma’s lips and can’t help but smile too. 

“I don’t know if you figured it out already but you’re a child-bearing beta. You had your first heat yesterday.” 

Sicheng looks down at his lap and fiddles with the drawstrings of his sweatpants. 

“I can barely remember anything. It was so… foggy” 

“I know, but that was just the first. The next ones will be easier to see through, to be aware of your surroundings. You slept through most of this one.” 

Sicheng hums in response. 

They remain quiet for a few more moments. Sicheng glances at his eomma. He’s staring off towards the yard again with a cloudy look in his eyes. It’s an expression he recognizes. Often showing up on his face when he’s stuck somewhere along the plot of his books, trying to write what he sees so vividly in his head. This time it looks like whatever he might say next is going to hold the weight of the world so he waits for his eomma to speak. Ten inhales and exhales softly similar to when he’s meditating. 

“I’ve told you how your appa and I got together, right?” 

Sicheng nods, “He helped you with your heat and you two ended up mating,” a small bit of red dusts his cheeks, not entirely comfortable or sure of where the conversation is headed or if he even wants to know. 

Ten nods, “That’s right, but we weren’t dating before then.” 

Sicheng turns to look at his eomma with confusion contorting his features. 

“I was actually dating one of his friends before that… though I always felt a pull towards your appa,” he smiles a bit fondly down at his lap and plays absentmindedly with the wedding ring on his finger. Sicheng watches his eomma intently and sees a pained light in his eyes. 

“I spent my first days of heat with that friend… until we broke up and I really couldn’t handle being alone the rest of the time so I called on your appa and he showed up,” he slowly looks up to look into Sicheng’s eyes, “and here we are.” 

He smiles softly, genuine this time. 

“And here you are, my beautiful Sichengie.” 

Sicheng looks into his eomma’s eyes and finds only love and acceptance and happiness. He doesn’t have any doubts about who his appa is. He knows by just looking into his eomma’s eyes that he believes that his appa is currently inside their home sleeping soundly… right? 

He looks away and down at his lap, unsure of what to say or ask or even if he should, no, can ask anything. His eomma readjusts the blanket, keeping it from slipping off their shoulders. 

“Eomma” 

“Yes, baby?” 

He looks up slowly and hesitates, gaze not meeting his eomma’s. He feels his hand on his shoulder, squeezing reassuringly. 

“It’s ok, you can ask whatever you want. You deserve to know.” 

He chews on the inside of his cheek slightly, “I know it doesn’t really matter but who was…?” 

“Your appa’s friend?” 

He nods and continues to fiddle with his drawstrings, pulling on a loose thread. 

“He was one of Taeyongie’s closest friends at the time. His name is Johnny Seo… he moved away to the States a long time ago though and we’ve never heard from him since… Taeyongie… your appa and he had an argument after we mated and he tried talking to him many times but they never did sort it out” 

Johnny? Johnny Seo as in Lucas’ appa?! 

Sicheng looks at his eomma and finds a sad smile decorating his face. Sicheng clutches the fabric of the blanket between his hands, “Do you think appa would still want to talk to his friend?... Would you?” 

Ten looks at him with a small smile and strokes his hair softly. 

“I think... Taeyong would like to make up with him but you know how your appa is, he doesn’t like causing trouble. He’s sure Johnny, wherever he is now, is doing just fine without us so,” he shrugs and Sicheng continues to stare at him because he didn’t answer the question completely. Ten looks away, “As for me, well, it’d be nice to see that goofball again… maybe.” 

Sicheng smiles a little. His eomma looks at him again, “That all?” 

Sicheng nods and leans against him, “Thank you, eomma.” 

Ten wraps his arms around him, hugging him close, “I love you, Sichengie.” 

Sicheng smiles and presses his face to his eomma’s chest, breathing in the soothing scent. 

“I love you too, eomma.” 

They sit like that for a while. Sicheng listening to his eomma’s heartbeat and Ten kissing the top of his head and humming softly, an old Thai song he’d sing to both his pups while they nursed from him. Once he feels Sicheng start to lean heavily on him drifting to sleep, he nudges him lightly. 

“Sichengie, baby, go to bed.”

Sicheng yawns and sits up, stepping off the hammock. Ten follows after him as he stumbles back into the house and to his room. He makes sure Sicheng has gotten into bed before going to his own room. 

He slips into bed beside his mate, closing his eyes. He smiles when he feels Taeyong slip an arm around his waist and pull him closer. He hums happily when he feels soft kisses being pressed to the back of his neck. 

“Thought you were asleep.” 

“I am.” 

He reaches around his back to grope Taeyong’s flaccid member eliciting a soft grunt from the alpha. “I talked with him,” he continues to grope and stroke him over his pajamas as he talks, “he took it all pretty well so I think I deserve a reward for getting up at buttfuck AM on a weekday of all days.” 

Taeyong grunts softly as he grows hard in Ten’s skilled hand. 

“You deserve everything you want, omega.” 

Ten smirks and pulls his pajama bottoms down. 

“That’s what I like to hear,” he sighs in contentment when he feels Taeyong’s hands pulling his own shorts down and pressing against him. 

“I love you, Ten” 

“I love you too, Taeyongie, but I’ll love you more once you’re in me”

~~~

“Xuxi, that’s cheating!” 

“Do you want me to stop?” 

Lucas and Sicheng bust out laughing when Jungwoo doesn’t answer and instead crosses his arms, putting down the controller in his hands. They’re all cooped up in Lucas’ room playing a racing game on his console connected to the big enough tv. They’re seated on the rug on the floor in front of the tv. Jungwoo is seated between Lucas’ legs and leaning back against him while Sicheng sits beside them. Lucas has won the past couple of matches because he was distracting Jungwoo by kissing the top of his head and Sicheng has always preferred mobile games to console ones anyway. Sicheng puts his controller down and stretches out his legs in the slightly cramped room. His brand new dancing shoes stand out nicely against the rest of the room. White against the pale blue and neutral colors of Lucas’ room. They were his birthday gift from Yuta. 

“Just admit that you’re whipped, Jungwoo.” 

“Never!” 

Lucas chuckles and looks up at Sicheng as he stands, “Snack run?” 

He shakes his head, “Answering nature’s call.” 

He walks off to go do his business in the restroom down the hall. Once that’s over and done he walks out and runs into Lucas’ appa and the conversation he had with his eomma not a week ago resurfaces to the forefront of his mind. Johnny smiles, “Oh, sorry, didn’t see you there, Winwin. I think Taeil is preparing lunch for you three so let the other two know, ok?” 

Sicheng nods awkwardly and smiles as Johnny walks off towards his office. He walks back towards Lucas’ room. He hadn’t actually told anyone about what his eomma told him, about how his appa might not even be his biological father. Not Jisung, not Xuxi, not Yuta, not even Jungwoo… He doesn’t even know how to bring it up. 

‘Hey Xuxi, so my eomma and your appa dated back in high school and surprise surprise we might be step-siblings!’ 

It doesn’t sound so bad for them. Lucas would probably be elated but what about his own eomma? Taeil is sweet and kind and caring. He can’t even begin to imagine how the small omega would react to finding out that his mate had a kid with someone else! Or what if Taeil already knows? No… even Johnny himself doesn’t know, right? He shakes his head and walks back into the room only to be met with the sight of Jungwoo and Lucas making out. He covers his eyes and sighs loudly, “I leave for five minutes and you two are already trying to devour each other’s faces!” 

He hears them pull apart and Jungwoo huff in annoyance, “I’m allowed to kiss my boyfriend!” 

He uncovers his eyes, chuckling. Lucas is red-faced and smiling like an idiot. 

“Riiight. Anyway, Johnny said your eomma was finishing up lunch. Come on.” 

The pair stand and follow Sicheng to the kitchen where Taeil has just finished making sandwiches and pouring out tea. He smiles when he sees them walk in and gestures for them to sit. 

“I hope you all don’t mind having sandwiches. I have to go grocery shopping today.” 

Lucas smiles and shakes his head, “This is good. Thank you, eomma.” 

Sicheng coughs out a “momma’s boy” under his breath and Lucas turns to him with a small pout. Taeil grins and chuckles, “He gets it from his appa.” 

Jungwoo smiles and puts a hand on his boyfriend’s thigh, “I think it’s sweet.” 

Lucas smiles and blushes slightly as he starts to eat. Taeil turns and walks out of the room. He returns with a tote over one of his shoulders and a large cardigan hanging from his frame that they can all tell is Johnny’s. 

“Alright, pups, I’m going shopping. I’ll be back in a while.” 

They all smile at the omega as he leaves, waving over his shoulder. They finish their lunch quickly and settle on who has to wash the dishes through a match of rock-paper-scissors that Lucas loses. Jungwoo and Sicheng return to his room and wait for him there. 

Sicheng wonders if he should tell his best friend since kindergarten what he learned. He looks over at him. Jungwoo is holding up his phone, looking into the camera and fluffing his hair. He smiles a bit before moving nearer. 

“Hey, Juwoo.” 

He looks away from the phone, “Hm?” 

“Can I ask you something?” 

“Sure,” he pockets the phone, “What’s the matter, Winwinnie?” 

At this moment, Lucas walks in and takes his seat next to Jungwoo. 

“Well, … have you ever… you know, wanted to know who your real eomma is?...” 

Lucas looks at Jungwoo with a bit of a serious face, reaching to hold his hand in a comforting manner before turning to Sicheng with a questioning look. Jungwoo smiles a bit and holds Lucas’ hand tightly in his. 

“I did. I’ve met her actually, not long ago. She showed up at the bakery, introduced herself and all…,” he looks down at his lap, at his hand in Lucas’, “It was nice, meeting her and all but… how do I put this? .. it didn’t really matter to me who she was, you know.”

Sicheng looks even more surprised and leans forward, “B-but why? And how come you never told me?” 

Jungwoo sighs a bit as if he was expecting this reaction and leans against Lucas. 

“Well, because while she may have given birth to me, she didn’t raise me. My real eomma is a hard-working, caring, loving, tough as shit omega. My real eomma showed me right from wrong, showed me how to love and be loved, how to embrace every part of myself with no shame. It didn’t matter to me who my biological mother was. It bothered me at some point in my life but,” he sighs happily, “I know who my REAL eomma is and I don’t need any DNA test or anything to tell me that.” 

Lucas smiles proudly and kisses Jungwoo’s cheek. Jungwoo smiles wide before looking at Sicheng apologetically, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I just felt that it didn’t matter much since you already know who my true eomma is.” 

Sicheng looks at his friend with a pensive expression. Based on that logic alone, Taeyong is his appa and yet, and yet… and yet, he feels the urge to know. 

He has to know! 

Ever since that day, he’s had doubts and nothing but doubts about his biological progenitor. It’s all he thinks about in his free time. He feels Lucas’ hand on his shoulder, shaking him from his thoughts. 

“Hey, man! Don’t drift off like that.” 

Sicheng looks at Lucas, his best friend that he could potentially be related to. 

“Sorry,” he stands quickly, “I’ve gotta go. My eomma wanted me to come home and help him with something.” Lucas and Jungwoo look up at their friend bewildered. 

“Um, ok? Say hi to him for us.” 

Sicheng nods and walks out of the room briskly. He pulls out his phone once he’s outside and down the street. He dials a number and hopes Yuta will pick up.

Not five seconds after, “Hi, Winwin!” 

“Hey, are you busy?” 

“Not really. What’s up?” 

“Let’s go for a drive.” 

“Frick yea!” 

“Great, I’m sending you my location now.” 

He hangs up and sends it. Yuta pulls up after a few minutes. He hops into his car and buckles in. Yuta smiles, “Got any place in mind?” 

“The beach sounds nice right about now.” 

“The beach it is!” 

He starts driving and Sicheng turns up the volume of the radio a bit. It’s been a while since they’ve gotten a chance to hang out like this and Sicheng really appreciates Yuta coming out and wasting his gas for these mini excursions. He lets the soft rock playing lull his thoughts away and leans back in his seat, staring out the window at the passing scenery. 

It’s relaxing and he must’ve fallen asleep because the next moment he opens his eyes, they’re in the parking lot that overlooks the beach. They step out of the car and sit on the hood. It’s nearing 5 and the sun is beginning to hover close to the horizon. Yuta stretches out and swings his legs, dangling over the hood of his little beat up car. Sicheng folds his legs under himself and places his hands behind him to lean back on. Yuta glances at him before looking back at the beach in front of them beginning to turn golden and shimmery from the setting sun. 

“You’re wearing the shoes.” 

Sicheng nods, “I really like them. Thank you very much.” 

Yuta grins, “Don’t mention it. Whatever you want I can find.” He looks at Sicheng again and notes the almost blank expression on his face and how it changes into a hopeful one. 

“Anything?” 

Yuta sits up and nods, seriously, “Anything.” 

Sicheng turns to look at him and Yuta can’t help but blush at how stunningly beautiful the beta is. The sun is shining into his eyes, making the brown of them stand out so charmingly. He gulps as Sicheng bites his lip and looks down shyly before looking up again with a determined look on his face. 

“I need a huge favor.” 

“Sure, what is it?” 

“... if you could get me a paternity test, would you also be able to have it sent to a lab and give the results back to me?” 

Yuta looks confused for a hot second before nodding, “Uh, yeah. I can do that but it costs quite a bit. Why?” 

“I just… need one… I can give you the money for the lab testing and all that jazz but I only have cash. Is that ok?” 

Yuta shakes his head, still very much confused and then nods, “Yea, Winwin, that’s ok but why do you need a paternity test of all things?” 

Sicheng sits up and crosses his arms. 

“You can’t tell anyone.” 

“I promise I won’t.” 

He watches him take a deep breath before speaking softly. 

“I just found out something about my parents that makes me think my appa might not be my biological alpha parent… but I have a clue of who it could be… I just need to know, alright?” 

Yuta looks a bit shocked but puts a hand on Sicheng’s shoulder to comfort him cause he isn’t sure what to say. 

“Wow… well, I can get that test to you soon. Tomorrow if you want?” 

He shakes his head, “I need to tell Jungwoo and Lucas first.” 

“You haven’t told them?” 

“I didn’t know how to bring it up!” 

“Right right… well, I’ll get it and whenever you do need it, let me know.” 

“Thank you, Yuta… it really means a lot to me.” 

“Yeah, don’t sweat it.” 

They sit in contemplative silence while they watch the sun sink below the horizon. They continue to stare out at the waves while it’s dark and the bit of moonlight there is illuminates the sand and the water. Sicheng watches with a small smile as Yuta undoes his sneakers and puts them aside, “What are you doing?” 

“Come on,” he slides off the car, “Let me show you something.” 

Sicheng follows after him, taking his shoes off and putting them back in the car along with his phone and Yuta’s shoes. Yuta locks the car and then leads Sicheng down to the shore. 

“What exactly are you gonna show me?” 

“Shhh!” 

Sicheng rolls his eyes and looks out at the ocean. It’s so dark out there, even with the moon out. The sea just looks like one big inky monster, eating away at the off-white yellowy sand. He looks over at Yuta and sees the Japanese male crouched down in the sand. As he walks closer, he sees something small moving along the sand. Yuta looks over his shoulder and gestures for him to be quiet. He sighs softly and steps closer quietly. 

Once crouched he sees what was moving about: a cluster of tiny crabs scuttling out of the lapping waters. He looks at Yuta with a grin plastered on his face, pointing at the small creatures. Yuta smiles and nods before standing and stepping away from them. Sicheng watches them for a little longer before he feels water being splashed on his back. 

He gasps and looks back. Yuta has his jeans rolled up to his knees and is standing in the water, grinning. Sicheng stands and reaches down to the waves to splash him back. Yuta laughs and jumps away. Sicheng chases him into the water. 

The night air once filled only with the sound of the crashing waves has the combined laughter of the beta and the alpha joining the natural nocturne.

~~~

They don’t know how long they spent chasing each other through the salty water and catching crabs small enough to sit on their thumbs until they’re walking back to the car. Their clothes long soaked through. Sand sprinkled in their hair and dusted on their legs. 

Yuta’s hand brushes against Sicheng’s. Sicheng smiles softly. He hates to admit it but he feels something special for the alpha. He wouldn’t call the emotions sexual or even entirely romantic but it is a fuzzy, warm feeling nonetheless. That’s why he doesn’t resist when Yuta hesitantly takes his hand in his. That’s why when Yuta smiles shyly down at the ground, he boldly intertwines their fingers and revels in the grin that overtakes the other’s face. 

The moment ends all too soon when they pull apart to try and shake off some of the sand clinging to their bodies before getting in the car. Sicheng plops down in the passenger seat and buckles up before looking over at Yuta. 

“Thank you for… you know.” 

Yuta smiles and nods, “Yeah, that’s what friends are for after all.” 

He opens his mouth to say something else but is interrupted by a vigorous vibration coming somewhere from the interior of the car. Sicheng sits up and looks on the floor before checking the sides of the seat. His phone is ringing on the side of the seat pressed against the center console. Once he fishes it out, it has stopped ringing but the screen shows he has multiple missed calls from his parents along with a couple of messages from his friends inquiring about his whereabouts. It’s 10 o’clock and the drive back to the house would probably have him there by midnight. 

“Everything alright?” 

“Yeah,” he might get in trouble for not answering the phone but it’ll be worse if he arrives at midnight. As he looks at Yuta and the concerned expression on his face, he can’t really bring himself to care much. He smiles and turns the phone off before reaching forward to turn up the radio. 

“Oh, I love this song!” Yuta exclaims and cranks up the volume. He starts the drive back towards the house, singing and dancing in his seat while Sicheng chuckles in the passenger seat and occasionally joins in.

~~~

Sicheng has Yuta stop at the end of the block he lives on. Yuta does as he’s told and puts the car in park. 

“I hope your dad doesn’t kill me for this.” 

Sicheng shakes his head, “He adores you. Don’t worry about him. It’s my eomma you’ve got to worry about.” 

Yuta chuckles nervously, “Right, so I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

“Or the day after. Don’t forget about the kit” 

“I’ll have it ready” 

Yuta smiles as Sicheng steps out of the car with his shoes in his hands. 

“Bye, Osaka Prince” 

“Bye, Winwin” 

Sicheng watches Yuta pull away and drive off before walking down the street towards his own home. The concrete feels cool underfoot and keeps his nerves under control. He sighs as he steps onto the porch and lets himself into the house as quietly as possible. He shuts the door softly, smiling when the lock clicks into place with almost no sound. It’s a few minutes past midnight and the light in the kitchen is on. He slowly steps forward, hoping he can get past without being seen… somehow. He makes it up to the point where the living room meets with the kitchen before he hears his eomma’s voice devoid of emotion, almost nonchalant. 

“Sicheng” 

Shit. All exhilaration he felt 5 seconds ago is gone out the window. 

“Yes, eomma?” 

“Come here.” 

He walks into the kitchen after a moment, squinting his eyes slightly against the light. Ten is sitting at the other end of the island, glasses on and his laptop in front of him. 

“Why haven’t you answered your phone? Your appa and I called many times.” 

“It died.” 

“Where were you?” 

“With Yuta.. we went to the beach.” 

“And you didn’t bother letting us know?” 

Sicheng stays silent and looks down at his feet. 

“Your appa was worried sick. He was going to go out and tear up the whole city looking for you” 

“... I’m sorry” 

“I’m not the one you should be apologizing to.” 

Sicheng bites at the inside of his cheek and refuses to look at his eomma, looking everywhere but at him. 

“I get it. You’re 18 now. You’re an adult. You want to go out and have fun without a worry in the world, right? Maybe have some fun experimenting or drinking or whatever. I don’t care much as long as you’re being safe about whatever it is you’re doing. Your appa, on the other hand, cares a little too much for his own good and I don’t like seeing my mate in distress.”

Sicheng looks up, out of defiance, out of annoyance, out of fear, he can’t really tell at this point. Part of him wants to protest and voice out against the fact that his “appa” probably isn’t even his biological father, the other part wants to cry and apologize for his actions. His eomma is almost glaring at him now with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Sichengie, we love you. You know we do. Next time you decide to go out again, at least let your appa know or your friends. Tomorrow, you’re going to apologize, understood?” 

Sicheng looks away and nods. He can feel his eomma’s eyes still burning into him as he dismisses him, sending him to bed. Despite the scolding, he falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow.

~~~

The next day he doesn’t wake till noon. He sits up in his bed and looks around confused before he grabs his phone. He groans when he reads the time and sees a few more messages from Jungwoo and Lucas. The most recent of them reading, “We’re worried, Winwinie :(,” and, “Call us when you see these.”

He swipes, clearing them from the screen. He gets up, nose wrinkling when he sees he’s still in the clothes from last night. He feels grimey. He remembers what his eomma told him the night before and the malicious thoughts he had, regretting them for the most part and deciding to make up with both his parents. He showers and dresses into comfortable clothes before stepping out of his room. 

He walks around the house, looking for his eomma and appa but only finds his little brother in the garage. Jisung is practicing in front of the mirrors while Chenle records him from the side. Chenle smiles when he sees Sicheng and he walks over to watch Jisung dance. He’s only gotten better and better since he was a pup. Sicheng waits for the song to end before he approaches his brother. 

“Hey” 

“Hey” 

“Where’s eomma and appa?” 

Jisung wipes off his face with his shirt and looks up at Sicheng, “They went away for … appa’s that,” he waves a hand. 

“Oh.” 

He nods, “Heard you got in trouble last night.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Where were you?” 

“None of your business.” 

Sicheng turns to leave but not before giving Chenle a hug and telling him to “keep an eye on his gremlin of a brother.” He walks out of the house and starts towards the park where he used to hang out with Jungwoo and Lucas. He sends them a text when he gets there, asking them to come. He pockets the phone and sits in the shade of a tree on a small hill that overlooks the playground. His friends come walking up a while after. They sit in front of him with matching expressions of worry. 

“You’ve got some serious explaining to do, Sichengie.” 

“Yeah, you had us worried sick, bro.” 

Sicheng sighs a bit, “I’m sorry I didn’t answer your messages and lied. I went out with Yuta to the beach yesterday and we lost track of time.” 

Jungwoo shakes his head, “You could’ve told us. Your parents called us asking about you and we were all just really confused.” 

“I know and I’m sorry… I just had to get away for a while.” 

Lucas bumps his shoulder against his and smiles, “It’s ok, man. The important thing is that you’re safe and sound.” Jungwoo nods and Sicheng smiles softly. 

“What had you so out of it that you had to go out though?” 

“Does it have to do with what you asked me yesterday?” 

Sicheng nods and looks away from his friends, focusing instead on the grass beneath them.

“After I presented, my eomma told me about how he and appa got together…” 

Jungwoo tilts his head, “That’s wonderful. Why do you sound so sad though?” Sicheng huffs out a breath and looks up at his friends before turning to look into Lucas’ eyes. 

“He told me he used to date one of appa’s friends before they got together. An alpha named Johnny Seo that moved away to the States.” 

Lucas’ eyes widen almost comically.

“Appa and him had a falling out over my eomma and… this happened when my eomma turned 18.” 

Jungwoo turns to Lucas with concern in his eyes, “Xuxi?” Lucas shakes his head, “So what you’re saying is that my old man used to be with your mom and he got into a fight over him with your dad?” Jungwoo looks at Sicheng, an obvious question on his face that’s answered when Sicheng continues to look at Lucas waiting for him to process the information. 

“Oh my…,” he grasps Lucas’ arm and squeezes softly, “Xuxi.” Lucas looks at him, “I’m understanding this right, right?” Jungwoo smiles sympathetically, “Xuxi, I think our Sichengie here thinks you two might have the same appa…” 

Lucas’ face scrunches up, “What? That’s impossi-...”

He turns to look at Sicheng, “Do you really think my appa knocked up your eomma instead of… Taeyong-shi?” 

Sicheng holds out his hands, “The timeline makes sense, Xuxi.” Lucas looks between Sicheng and Jungwoo a smile growing on his face by the second before tackling Sicheng into a hug. 

“We might be brothers!! Aw hellz yeah! I freaking knew our gorgeous faces were related somehow” 

Sicheng chuckles a bit and pats Lucas’ side. Lucas pulls away, “But how do we know for sure?” 

“I’ve got it taken care of. Yuta is going to get me a paternity test. I’ll just need your help getting some of your appa’s DNA.” 

Lucas grins, “You can count on me!” 

Jungwoo looks at them both with concern still contorting his features. 

“Wait, you two, you do understand what this will mean, right?” 

Lucas and Sicheng stop their impromptu celebration to look at the omega. 

“Sicheng, your whole life both of your parents believed you were their kid. It will have been true for the most part but imagine how your parents will react if they find out who your biological father is, how your appa will feel.” 

Sicheng’s smile falters. 

“...and Xuxi, darling, imagine how your eomma will react to finding out that your appa had a kid with another omega before him?” 

Lucas pouts a bit and looks down his hands. 

Jungwoo shakes his head before turning to Sicheng, “Do you think you could ask your parents about their past? See if you can find anything out?” 

“Nope, they went away for another sex marathon” 

“Oh… well, I can ask my parents. They’ve known both your appas since they were kids” 

“Thank you, Juwoo.” 

“Yeah, you’re so smart, babe!” 

Jungwoo smiles and flips his hair, “I try.” Sicheng chuckles, “So then, tomorrow, Xuxi, will you help me get samples from your dad?” Lucas nods with a determined look on his face. 

“Great, now let’s go eat. I haven’t eaten all day and I’m starving!” 

Sicheng stands and together they all go to chow down at their favorite hole in the wall.

~~~

Chenle’s laughter grows in volume and echoes in the cool garage as he watches Jisung attempt to do a one-handed handstand, wobbling and panting. He looks away when his phone goes off in his lap and Jisung lowers himself down. 

“Renjun wants to know if we want to go over to his house for lunch,” the phone buzzes again in his hands, “he said his eomma wants to know.” Jisung grins and walks over, “Yeah, Kun-shi makes the best food.” Chenle smiles and types a response. 

“Jaemin and Jeno were already on their way over there so they’re gonna come pick us up” 

Jisung’s mouth gapes and his eyes widen, “Oh yeah, Nana got his license the other day, huh?” 

Chenle nods and stands, “I hope you’re not going like that. You stink!” 

Jisung looks down at himself. 

“Is it that bad?” 

“No, but Kun will give you his infamous judgemental stare.” 

Jisung shudders, “Fine, I’m gonna take a quick shower.” Chenle follows him back into the house, settling in the living room while Jisung goes into his room to freshen up. He returns a few moments after and they head out to sit on the porch and wait for Jaemin and Jeno to come by. They don’t wait long before Jaemin pulls up in his very own car, a nice enough white 5-seater. He honks despite the fact that Jisung and Chenle are literally on the porch. They walk up and slide into the back. Jeno is sitting shotgun and smiles back at them. 

“Hi-” 

“It took you long enough!” Jisung cuts him off before Jaemin whips around, “Hey, shut up!” 

“No, you shut up” 

“Nerd!” 

“Doofus!” 

“Don’t call me a ‘doofus’!” 

“Then don’t call me a ‘nerd’!” 

Chenle clamps a hand over Jisung’s mouth before they can continue bickering. Jeno is giggling away in the front while Jaemin tries to fight the fond smile that’s tearing down his annoyed facade. Jisung licks Chenle’s hand and the omega pulls it away and frantically wipes it off on any part of Jisung he can reach all while screeching. Jeno startles and covers his ears. 

“At this rate, we’ll never make it to Renjun’s…,” Jaemin sighs as he starts driving towards the “rich” part of town, as everyone refers to it (everyone being himself, Jeno, Jisung, and Chenle). 

Jisung leans forward in his seat, “Did Renjun say what his eomma is making?” 

Jaemin shrugs, “Your guess is as good as mine.” 

Jeno sighs a bit dreamily, “I hope it’s hot pot.” 

Chenle nods vigorously, “Me too, Kun’s hot pot is the best!” 

Jisung smiles and sits back to look out the window as they pass the suburbs and enter a neighborhood with a few luxury houses. Jaemin pulls up to the house at the very end of the street, parking beside a dark grey Aston Martin. They all gape at the car a bit as they step out of Jaemin’s car. 

“I wonder if they’d let me take this baby out for a spin..” 

Jeno grasps his arm as they walk past the car and up to the doorstep. 

“Maybe not,” the alpha chuckles.

Jisung and Chenle follow behind their friends. Jeno rings the doorbell and after a few moments, Renjun is opening one of the double doors. The young beta smiles and steps aside, “Hi! Come in! My eomma is just about done cooking,” 

They all step in and hug their friend in greeting. Renjun closes the door and smiles as he straightens his jacket, fishing for compliments. Jaemin and Jeno are on him immediately cooing about his new outfit and grabbing his cheeks. Chenle laughs as he watches Renjun try to get out of their hold once their attention becomes too much. Jisung used to think Renjun was full of himself but after getting to know him he found he just liked getting attention especially when it came from Jaemin and Jeno. Renjun pulls himself away from the duo and leads them all from the foyer of the house to the minimalistic kitchen that connects to the spacious dining room. They see Renjun’s eomma behind the counter separating the two sides, focusing on whatever he’s doing. 

Kun looks up when they walk in and smiles. Jisung thinks he looks like an emperor with the way the sun comes in from the window behind him, giving him a sort of aureola. Kun walks around the counter to greet them with kind words and an even kinder smile. Jisung tries not to linger too long, trying to catch a whiff of the older omega’s scent of fresh fruit like apples and peaches right after they’ve been cut beneath his perfume. His eomma’s distaste of fruits often means any fruits his appa provides them come discreetly, even just the smell of them makes his eomma dizzy. 

They all sit around the table and a butler comes in to set out the platters of food Kun made. Renjun sits next to his eomma, Jaemin and Jeno sit in front of them, and Chenle and Jisung take up the remaining seats beside Renjun and Jeno in that order. “Serve yourselves, pups, there’s enough for everyone,” Kun instantly regrets his words as he watches with a bit of a distressed smile as the kids practically battle for helpings of rice, beef, and noodles. 

Once, they’re all situated and eating, Kun tries making light conversation. 

“How’s high school treating you all?” He looks between Jaemin, Jeno, and Chenle. Jeno smiles after clearing his mouth with the water served, “It’s alright so far. The teachers don’t give much homework and they’re nice.” 

Jaemin scoffs, “Don’t listen to him. They’re brutal and are trying to kill us with work.” Jeno smiles at the omega, “and yet you always turn in every assignment.” 

Chenle nods, “Jaemin is at the top of our class. He’ll probably get into any university he wants once we graduate.” Jaemin blushes lightly and looks back down at his plate before looking up at Renjun, “How’s your school treating you so far?”

Renjun shrugs, “It’s ok like any other high school.” 

Chenle elbows his side, “Yeah right.” Renjun looks at him indignantly. 

“It’s true. Just because it has a fancy name doesn’t mean anything or make it any different from your school!” 

Jaemin and Jeno look at him with narrowed eyes, “Sureeeeee.” 

Renjun sputters and goes off about how non-special his school is. Jisung chuckles as he watches him and the fond look his eomma is giving him. They look starkly different. When they’d first met Renjun’s eomma, they thought they were pulling a prank because they don’t look alike at all. Chenle looks more similar to Kun than Renjun does but that’s about as far as their relations go. After Renjun grew comfortable with them all, they found out that Renjun actually looks a lot more like his biological alpha father. He told them about how his eomma and the alpha dated in high school and when he ended up pregnant, the alpha left him. Well, his eomma didn’t just sit around moping. Kun finished school with high grades and with the scholarship he was given, moved to Korea and attended a good medical school all while taking care of Renjun on his own. Now, Kun is a successful plastic surgeon and a single parent to a bright beta pup. Jisung thinks it’s inspirational how far he came and holds high respect for Renjun’s eomma. 

Kun pulls him from his thoughts, “and how is middle school, Jisung?” 

Jisung straightens up, “Oh well, it’s ok. I don’t get nearly as much homework as they do,” he gestures at his friends, “so that’s good.” 

Kun nods, “How’s your brother? And your parents?” 

Jisung’s foot starts tapping unconsciously and a hand reaches up to grab his ear. 

“They’re all ok, I guess… my parents went away for that time of year and Sicheng spends all of his time with his friends anyway.” 

Kun looks concerned, “Where will you be staying?’ 

“With Chenle,” he smiles and his little ticks stop. Chenle grins and nods, “He’s safe with me, Kun-eomma!” 

The omega sighs a bit as he smiles, “Well, alright.” 

After lunch, they excuse themselves to Renjun’s room. Jaemin, Chenle, and Jeno flop onto Renjun’s bed while he and Jisung sit on the bean bags on the floor. Everyone but Chenle pulls out their phone and starts up PUBG. Chenle looks on from Jaemin and Jeno’s phones as they play. 

On the weekends, they try and spend as much time as they can together. Because of their different grade levels and schools, they rarely are able to meet up like this but today is a good day and what’s better than to spend it yelling bloody murder at each other while playing mobile games? 

Eventually, Chenle steps out when his appa dials him. When he comes back in, he walks over and plops down next to Jisung. The young alpha leans against his friend, “Watch this, Lele, I’m about to no scope this whole squad.” Chenle giggles and cheers when Jisung does, in fact, obliterate the team. 

“Jisung, we gotta go. My appa is gonna come by and pick us up so we can go to your house and pick up your things.” 

Jisung nods while he continues to play.

“Just this last match. There’s 3 people left… Nana, on your left!” 

“Saw them!” 

5 gun bursts later and the whole room erupts into yells of victory. Jisung grins as he stands. Jaemin, Jeno, and Renjun say goodbye to the pair, promising to hang out again like this soon. Chenle and Jisung head downstairs and say goodbye to Kun before going outside where Mark is waiting for them in his car. Chenle sits in the passenger seat while Jisung sits in the back. Mark smiles, “Hi, had fun?” 

Chenle and Jisung nod. 

“Great, that’s cool.” 

Jisung leans back in his seat as Chenle chatters with his appa. He pulls out his phone and texts Sicheng. 

“Gonna stay over at Chenle’s” 

“Ok, I’m with Lucas. Be careful” 

“I know” 

Jisung pockets the phone once they get to his house. Mark and Chenle wait outside in the car while he goes inside and gathers his backpack along with clothes, toiletries, and other necessities. He looks around his room and once he’s sure he has everything he needs, he walks out of the house after locking up. 

It’s dark out once they arrive at the Lee house. Jisung smiles as he steps in behind Chenle. The house is nice, he thinks and smells like cinnamon. It’s very welcoming and Jisung almost feels at home. Chenle’s eomma comes out from what he assumes is the kitchen and greets his mate and pup before turning to him. 

“Hiii, Jisung. It’s so nice to see you again so soon,” he hugs him and Jisung hugs back, the tips of his ears turning red. 

“Thank you for letting me stay over.” 

“You’re always welcome here, cutie!”

“Eomma!”

Jisung spends the rest of the night with Chenle and his parents. His findings: Mark is the cutest alpha he’s ever met and he knows now just how similar Chenle and Haechan are when it comes to their vocal range. He doesn’t think he’s ever heard so much screaming in one night before. Jisung sleeps in the guest room with his parents on his mind.

~~~

Monday. Everyone dreads it and not a single soul is spared on these days where the hours seem to drag on endlessly. 

The same goes for three teens clambering into a friend’s car as they try to get to a private area as quickly as possible. They arrive at a lot of a boarded-up building. 

“Yuta says he’ll be here in a bit.” 

Sicheng puts his phone down and looks at Lucas and Jungwoo sitting in the front, following their gaze to the building. It looks like it’s long been forgotten. The broken neon sign above it reads “N-City Arcade”. 

“They used to come here all the time and stopped when Taeyong and Ten got together. My appa said the arcade closed down not a year after” 

“So they really were friends? My old man and Taeyong-shi?” 

Jungwoo nods and looks away from the building to look at Xuxi and Sicheng. 

“My eomma and Taeyong have known each other since they were babies. Kind of cute if you think about it,” he giggles, “then they met Johnny in elementary and my appa met them all in middle school.” 

Lucas smiles. “That’s crazy…,” he glances at Sicheng and Jungwoo, “he’s never really brought up anything about Taeyong or Ten or even this place ever.” He laughs humorlessly, “Makes me wonder if he still has regrets or anything.” 

Sicheng straightens up in his seat as Yuta pulls up in his car. 

“Well, what we’re doing will clear it all up.” 

He steps out of the car as Yuta slows to a stop beside them. He walks over to his window. Yuta rolls it down with a smile. “I got your kit,” he grabs a plastic bag from the passenger seat and hands it to him. Sicheng looks in the bag and sees a small box with the words “Paternity Test” printed on it. 

“This is it?” 

Yuta nods, “What were you expecting? A giant plastic case?” 

“Maybe.” 

“You’ve seen way too many crime dramas, Winwin.” 

Sicheng rolls his eyes and hands Yuta rolled up won held together by a rubber band. “That should be enough, right? For the testing?” Yuta looks at the money with an impressed expression. 

“More than enough! Where’d you get all this from?” 

Sicheng smiles, “It’s my allowance. I’m really good at saving money.” He winks before he pulls away from the window. 

“I’ll get the kit to you in a few hours.” 

Yuta nods, blushing lightly before driving off. Sicheng gets back in Lucas’ car. “I got it. We’re giving it back to Yuta as soon as we get samples from your dad, Xuxi.” 

He nods and Sicheng turns to Jungwoo, “What else did they say?” 

Lucas starts the car towards his home as Jungwoo explains to them how, according to Jaehyun and Doyoung, Taeyong and Ten had to take up many responsibilities as soon as they graduated because of Ten’s pregnancy while Johnny was trying hard to move on. He’d never say it but Jaehyun knew Johnny was more hurt over the fact it was Taeyong that “betrayed” him than losing Ten. They were best friends through and through, but they never reconciled. Xuxi and Sicheng listen on in silence. 

Once they arrive at Johnny and Mark’s garage, Lucas parks the car and gives Sicheng the house key, “Here, I’m gonna walk my Juwoo home.” 

Jungwoo smiles wide and grabs hold of his boyfriend’s hand, squeaking out a tiny “Lucas”. 

Sicheng smiles and watches as his two friends walk off down the street before going upstairs and letting himself into the house. He hears a mellow voice singing softly around the corner and as he sets his backpack down by the door he looks into the kitchen to see Taeil cooking over the stove and swaying gently. Taeil looks over when he sees someone standing in the doorway and quirks an eyebrow, “Sicheng? Where’s Xuxi?” 

“He’s walking Juwoo home.” 

He smiles and steps closer, hugging Sicheng. 

“Well, will you be a dear and help me set the table?” 

Sicheng hugs back and nods, taking a moment to appreciate the small omega’s warm hugs and pleasant scent of jasmine. He starts on grabbing plates, napkins, and utensils before crossing into the dining room. From here, he can see into the living room. Johnny is bonked out on the sofa, snoring while the TV casts its light on him and for the most part covers up the sounds he’s emitting. He looks a bit disdainful at the huge alpha and the way his mouth is hanging open. 

He could be related to him… wait, this is their chance! He looks over into the kitchen when he hears Lucas walk in with a cheery expression, grinning wide and eyes sparkling, and greet his eomma. 

“Hi, eomma.” 

“Hi, Xuxi baby, did you have a nice day?” 

He waves frantically to get his attention. Lucas nods and looks over at Sicheng. Sicheng points back at the hall behind him and gestures for his backpack. 

“Xuxi baby, go and wake your appa. The food is ready.” 

“Yes, eomma.” 

Lucas walks back into the hall and grabs the backpack before walking over to Sicheng. Sicheng opens it while Lucas’ holds it and frantically opens the paternity test box. He takes the backpack and places a tube in Lucas’ hand along with a packet of two swabs. He points over at Johnny and whispers excitedly, “This is the best shot we got. Just swipe the inside of his cheek and put the swab in the tube. That’s all!” Lucas looks down at the tube and the swabs and then at Sicheng and then over at his sleeping appa. Sicheng nudges him into the living room before he can complain and walks back into the kitchen to distract Taeil. 

Lucas gulps and walks over to Johnny, avoiding the creaking floorboards as he stops in front of his appa. He’s dead asleep, sprawled out on the couch, but he knows that if his eomma calls out to him for any reason he’ll be awake in an instant. His hands tremble as he undoes the packet the swabs are held in. He carefully grabs one and inches closer to his appa, his hand only trembling more violently as it nears his open mouth. A particularly loud snore makes him wince and yelp and he quickly swipes the inside of his cheek before putting the swab away in the tube and capping it shut. He stuffs the items in his jacket pocket and shakes his appa’s shoulders. 

“Appa! Appa!” 

Johnny snorts and stretches before blinking wearily up at Lucas, “Hi.” Lucas smiles, eyebrows creasing up in worry. 

“Eomma said dinner’s ready.” 

Johnny smiles and stands, “Why didn’t you wake me sooner?” 

Lucas chuckles slightly as he follows his appa into the dining room. The pair see Taeil squishing Sicheng’s cheeks and kissing his forehead as they walk in. Sicheng tries to pull away laughing politely but Taeil only wraps his arms around his waist and hugs him tight. Johnny sits at his usual seat, “Taeil, babe, you’re smothering the poor kid.” 

Taeil giggles as he lets go of Sicheng and walks over to sit beside Johnny, “I can’t help it, he’s absolutely adorable!” 

Sicheng turns crimson as he sits next to Lucas before looking at his friend. Lucas nods and gives him a thumbs up. He relaxes and smiles a bit as Taeil continues to gush about him while Johnny serves the food. 

After dinner, in the privacy of Lucas’ room, Sicheng collects a sample from his own mouth and fills out the small forms in the kit. Once he’s done, he texts Yuta and the alpha quickly comes over to pick up the kit and take it away. 

Sicheng sits cross-legged next to Lucas on his bed. 

“Now we wait...” 

They sit in silence for a while before Lucas grins and glances at Sicheng, “Wanna do face masks?” 

Sicheng smiles, “Heck yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about writing an alternate ending and also chapters focusing on the other pairings... It's something I'm willing to do if ya'll are interested  
> Anyway, thank you for the continued support! :)))


	5. Mephistopheles

The rest of the week is spent waiting and waiting and waiting. Sicheng can’t do anything but think about the paternity test and what the results will be so much so that Lucas and Jungwoo urge him to distract himself with something, anything. So halfway through the week, Sicheng returns to his house and spends his spare time there. Jisung and Chenle keep him distracted enough with their various shenanigans. They spend the time making slime, making key chains, and cooking.

It’s Thursday morning when he’s making breakfast for himself and Jisung when his phone rings, Yuta’s picture flashing on the screen. Sicheng nearly drops his plate as he rushes over to it and answers. 

“Hello?” 

“Hi, Winwin! Was wondering if you wanted a ride today? I have something for you.” 

“Uh yeah, just let me know when you’re here.” 

“Ok! Bye, Winwin.” 

“Bye.” 

He puts the phone down after he texts Lucas and lets him know that he’ll be riding with Yuta. Jisung walks into the kitchen and sits down as Sicheng serves the food. 

“Morning.” 

“Hi.” 

“You going to meet up with Chenle again today?”

Jisung nods as he starts to eat. 

“Have appa or eomma texted you?” 

Jisung shakes his head, “Guess they were too busy this time.” 

Sicheng nods as he eats and looks over at his little brother. He’s growing fast and part of him feels relieved that he would never have to worry about who his real parents are. He wonders briefly if their relationship will change any if it turns out that they really are just half-siblings. Jisung finishes his food and gets up, “Bye, Sicheng. See ya! Skrrt!” 

He walks off and Sicheng rolls his eyes. 

“Bye!” 

He’s spending too much time with those meme loving brats. 

He finishes his own food and cleans up the kitchen before he goes and waits for Yuta out front. Eventually, Yuta pulls up and he walks over, sliding into the passenger seat. He starts off towards Sicheng’s school and gestures over his shoulder, “Your package is back there in my backpack.” 

Sicheng reaches back and grabs Yuta’s backpack. He zips it open and pulls out an envelope hidden among binders and notebooks. He puts the backpack back and sits there with the envelope in his hands. He can feel knots starting to form in his stomach and his hands growing clammy. Yuta glances at him. 

“It’s not going to bite you… like ripping off a band-aid” 

“Ugh, you sound just like my eomma.” 

Yuta chuckles but his comment puts some of Sicheng’s anxious feelings at ease. Sicheng tears the envelope open. He sighs softly and unfolds the paper. At first glance, he can’t tell what the chart with the various different numbers and letters means until his eyes go lower and lower to the bottom of the page… 

There, clear as day are the words “Probability of Paternity” alongside the numbers “99.9995%” in bold. 

He doesn’t notice how hard he’s gripping the paper or how his hands are trembling violently or the tears that escape his eyes. He doesn’t notice until he realizes Yuta has pulled over and is trying to calm him down with gentle hands on his shoulder and face, wiping his tears. He lets go of the paper. Suddenly the interior of the car is too small and there isn’t enough air. He feels like he’s drowning and he quickly steps out of the car before his emotions take him under and suffocate him. 

He gasps and shudders as he leans back against the car, looking up at the morning sky a mix of purple, pink, and yellow. He breathes in the cool air and breathes out, wiping away at the tears on his face. He hears Yuta step out of the car and come over to stand beside him. He sighs and continues to look up at the sky, sniffling. Yuta doesn’t say a word, just stands beside him. His presence is comforting enough and then Sicheng finally finds the will to speak. 

“He’s not my appa…” 

He feels Yuta’s eyes on him and he looks down at the field ahead. It’s an empty lot where a tall house used to be when he was a kid. It was knocked down not long after it was built. He turns his face to look at Yuta and the concern marring his features. 

“I’ve gotta get to school.” 

“Are you ok enough to go?” 

Sicheng nods and consciously stops sniffling. “Well, alright,” Yuta reluctantly gets back in the car and together they head towards the school. 

At lunch, Sicheng tells Jungwoo and Lucas what the results of the test were. Jungwoo watches as the brothers hug each other with a surprised face but has to separate them when their hug continues for over a minute. 

“What now?” 

Lucas and Jungwoo both turn to look at Sicheng, who’s got a cross look on his face. 

“We tell them. All of them. My parents aren’t back yet but we can tell yours.” 

They turn to look at Lucas. 

“Well, ok…” He looks nervous, to say the least. Jungwoo holds his hand and kisses his cheek, “It’s ok, I’ll be right next to you.” Sicheng puts a hand on his shoulder, “and so will I.” Lucas smiles after looking at their determined faces and nods. 

“Ok, we can do this!”

~~~

“We can’t do this.” 

Lucas is standing at the bottom of the stairs that lead up to his home. Sicheng and Jungwoo stand close behind him. Sicheng grabs his shoulder and spins him around, “We have to!” 

Lucas whimpers and shakes his head, “What about my eomma? W-what if they fight? I don’t want to see them fight...” Sicheng shakes him lightly. 

“Hey. Xuxi, look at me.” 

Lucas looks down at his half-brother. 

“Just breathe. Calm down. It’s going to be ok.” 

Lucas feels his boyfriend’s gentle hand on his back and glances at him. Jungwoo is smiling softly and nods. Lucas gulps and turns back towards the stairs. 

“If I get grounded, I’m blaming you two.” 

He starts up the stairs and Sicheng and Jungwoo follow with small nervous smiles. They’re worried. Jungwoo for both his friends and Sicheng of how the mated couple upstairs will react, how his biological father will react. 

Once inside, they’re greeted by Taeil. The small omega kisses his pup’s forehead (after Lucas leans down) and gives Jungwoo and Sicheng a hug. 

“I don’t think I made enough food for everyone, but I can resolve that issue quickly,” he starts back into the kitchen. Lucas follows behind him. 

“Baby, we have guests!” 

They can all see Johnny sitting at the table, looking over papers. He hums in acknowledgment. Sicheng tries not to freeze up as he sees him for the first time with a new sort of curiosity and awe. That’s his freaking father. Holy shit. 

Lucas puts his hands over his eomma’s, stopping him from putting on his apron. Taeil looks back at him, questioningly. 

“Xuxi, what-” 

“Eomma, we have to tell you and appa something. It’s important.” 

Taeil searches his son’s eyes and sees how serious and nervous his pup is. He frowns and puts the apron down on the counter before walking over to Johnny. Lucas, Sicheng, and Jungwoo trail after the omega and stop on the other side of the table. 

“Babe” 

Johnny looks away from the papers at Taeil, “What’s the matter?” 

“The pups have something to tell us.” 

Johnny directs his gaze at them, notes their serious expressions, and straightens up, sighing and rolling his shoulders. 

“Into the living room, all of you.” 

Lucas leads Jungwoo and Sicheng into the living room and they all sit on the couch. Johnny follows after Taeil and they sit on the loveseat beside it. Johnny gets comfortable, leaning back with his arms on the back of the seat. Taeil sits close beside him. 

“What is it you wanted to tell us?” 

Lucas glances nervously at Sicheng. A ball forms in his throat and he finds himself unable to say anything. He doesn’t even know how to begin. He feels Jungwoo’s hand on his thigh beside him and then the words just begin to spill out. 

“Appa, you never told me about the omega you dated in high school or about your best friend…” 

At the mention of his past, Johnny sits up and looks at Lucas bewildered. Taeil has a matching expression on his face. 

“Who told y-” 

Lucas balls his fists to keep his tears from spilling. He’s so scared and he doesn’t think he can continue but Sicheng steps in, standing abruptly and looking at Johnny intently. 

“I am the son of Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul.” 

Johnny’s eyes widen 

“... and you… are my father…” 

Both Jungwoo and Lucas turn to look at Johnny and Taeil with expressions of worry. Sicheng braces himself for… anything, whatever they could do. He’s instead met with silence. Taeil is looking at him like he just grew a second head but Johnny is silent as he looks up at Sicheng with a blank look, not even his scent gives a clue to what he’s thinking or feeling. Sicheng reaches into his back pocket for the folded piece of paper with the results of the test and with shaky hands unfolds it. He holds it out to the pair. 

“We got a paternity test and it came back positive.” 

Taeil takes the paper and looks it over, shaking his head, “But how did you…?” 

“Xuxi helped me… I needed to know who my real father was.” 

Taeil looks between Lucas and Sicheng before turning to face his mate. 

“Alpha…” 

Johnny is wordless as he continues to look up at Sicheng then he turns to look at Taeil, “If he says he’s my son, I believe him, but I won’t accept him as my own unless you do, omega” 

Sicheng holds his breath as Taeil turns to look at him. Taeil looks down at the paper and then back up at Sicheng. He smiles a bit, “I don’t know who your real eomma is or what they had with my alpha, but I do know that that’s all in the past and that they’ve raised you to be a good person.” 

Taeil stands and hugs Sicheng. Sicheng grins, letting Taeil scent him as Lucas whoops and cheers alongside Jungwoo. Taeil steps back to let Johnny by. Johnny looks at Sicheng and smiles, hugging him. 

“Welcome to the family, son!” 

Over dinner, Sicheng explains to Taeil and Johnny that he hasn’t told his own parents yet. Johnny seems to grow anxious at the mention of Taeyong and Taeil takes on most of the questions, asking about his family and his home. Taeil, surprisingly, took the news very well and seemed happy if not ecstatic to be able to call Sicheng his in some form or another. Johnny was blindsided by it all. He didn’t expect for his history to come creeping up on him and certainly not like this, but he thinks its a pleasant surprise. As he watches Sicheng with a twinkle in his eyes and a wide smile permanent on his face while he chatters on, Johnny hopes that maybe, just maybe he can finally make up with his old friend.

~~~

“Baby, I told you we should have taken the streets. We would have gotten here a lot sooner” 

“I know, should’ve listened to you” 

“I texted Jisungie but he’s over at Chenle’s. He said Sichengie is here though. I want to see my baby. Will you be ok getting the bags?” 

Ten looks back over his shoulder as Taeyong nods and takes out their Louis Vuitton duffle bags from the backseat of the car. He giddily runs up to the door and lets himself in. 

“Sichengie! I’m homeeee!” 

“In here, eomma!” 

Ten practically skips towards the living room and comes to a halt in front of it. 

Taeyong feels fear and shock run through his bond with Ten. His instincts act fast, yelling at him to protect his mate. He starts to growl as he drops the bags at the door and runs to his mate’s side. The growl dies in his throat as he’s met with the sight in the living room. There sitting on the couch is Sicheng and beside him is a person he never thought he’d see again… Sicheng stands beside the tall alpha, who’s got an arm wrapped around his shoulders. 

“Eomma, Appa, I have something to tell you.” 

Ten and Taeyong can only look on in shock and Sicheng takes that as a sign to continue. 

“This is my real appa,” he looks up at Johnny, smiling, “I did a paternity test while you were gone. I wanted to know who my biological father was after eomma told me about how you two got together.” Johnny smiles at Sicheng and then looks over at the shock still pair. 

“And I’m glad he did. I was hoping you’d let me be part of Sicheng’s life from now on as his father-” 

Ten steps forward, “Like hell you are! Taeyong is his appa, always has and always will be!”

“Tenie, calm down!” 

“Don’t you dare call me that!” 

“These tests don’t lie, Ten” 

“Even if you were his father, you wouldn’t deserve to know him! You were going to leave me and the pup and for what? For you to go off and adventure and fuck around with other omegas!?” 

Ten bites his tongue once he realizes he’s said too much and admitted his worst fear in the process. He fears, not for his own sake, but for his mate’s. 

Johnny lets go of Sicheng to step closer to Ten but a loud growl from Taeyong keeps him in place. Johnny looks towards Taeyong but finds an unreadable expression on his face. His lips are set in a frown and his eyebrows are twitching between anger and worry, hurt. 

Sicheng steps forward to show his eomma the paper. Ten quickly swats it away and grabs onto his shoulders with an iron grip, shaking him. 

“You listen to me, Sicheng, your real father is Lee Taeyong, understand?! That’s your real appa. He’s the one that gave me you, ok?!” 

Sicheng looks into his eomma’s eyes and sees how frantic he is… He realizes with a pang the denial he’s in and he shakes his head, “He’s not…” 

Ten blinks at him in shock and opens his mouth to reprimand Sicheng but is cut off by Johnny, “I’m gonna go. Winwin, if you need anything, you know where to find us.” 

Sicheng watches as Johnny slowly steps out and wishes he could go with him but his eomma stands in his way. Taeyong watches Johnny walk out of the house and turns back to Sicheng and Ten. His eyes drift to the paper lying facedown on the floor and he picks it up. Ten looks back at him. 

“Taeyongie-” 

Taeyong holds up a hand and gestures to the couch. 

“Sit, both of you.” 

Sicheng gulps as he moves to sit down again and Ten only looks down at his hands as he sits. Taeyong sits on the other couch so he can look at them. He’s quiet as he looks over the paper in his hand before finally looking up at Sicheng. 

“You had this done?” 

Sicheng nods, “Yuta helped me get it and send it to a lab…” 

“How did you find Johnny?” 

“He’s Lucas’ appa. I’ve known him for a while but I didn’t know he knew you or eomma.” 

Taeyong glances at Ten. He’s still nervously fiddling with his fingers and his wedding band, refusing to look at either his mate and pup. Taeyong looks back at Sicheng with a small smile, “You’re not in trouble. You had every right to find out who your real appa is. I hope you’re happy with that. Whatever you decide to do from now on is up to your eomma and Johnny, ok, Sichengie?” 

Sicheng and Ten look at Taeyong with matching expressions of surprise. Sicheng chances a look at his eomma and sees a bewildered, broken look in his teary eyes. Taeyong stands and smiles at them both. 

“Ten, you should get in contact with Johnny about all this.” 

“But Taeyongi-” 

Taeyong stands and walks out of the living room towards the front door to pick up the things from earlier and then towards their bedroom, leaving no room for discussion. Ten watches him, speechless and unsure of what to do. He can’t stop the tears that run down his face or the feeling that this… this is much worse than what he imagined would happen if the truth ever came out. Sicheng wraps his arms around his eomma and with a gentle hand presses his face against his shoulder. Ten clings to Sicheng’s form and weeps quietly into his shoulder and Sicheng finds himself feeling indifference towards the alpha that raised him and made his eomma cry so.

~~~

Since that day, things have changed slowly and quietly as if a thief came in and took all the warmth out of the place called home. Taeyong made sure everything continued to work as one, like a machine with nothing out of place though the rest of the family could feel the nearly cosmetic shift of it all. Jisung was sat down by both his parents and was told of their past and of Sicheng, his half-brother. He took it all in stride but just like the rest was surprised at Taeyong’s composed attitude towards the subject. He marveled at how in control of his emotions his appa was and took pride in that, wishing even more than before to grow up into an alpha like him. He found he didn’t care much for who Sicheng’s real father is. Sicheng was spending most of his days at the Seo household anyway, rarely coming to the Lee house except at the insistence of his eomma. Sicheng’s relationship with Johnny and Taeil only grew into a stronger bond while the one with the family that raised him weakened. 

Ten tried and tried and tried to get through to his mate but he clammed up shut and only smiled and smiled and smiled despite everything, avoiding the subject with the grace of an Olympic ice skater. Ten grew tired of trying to get Taeyong to talk to him that he eventually and scornfully decided to go on with Sicheng and spend time rebuilding his friendship with Johnny so that maybe he could somehow avoid the continuing guilt eating away at him. He learned of how after Johnny left to the States he returned with Taeil and how they both started the business and raised their pup. The two omegas met with none of the awkwardness one would expect and became quick friends over their dedication to their pups and their shared understanding and maturity. 

Other than the creeping methodical fracturing of the once unbroken family, nothing changed. Everyone is happy, as they should be.

~~~

The truth is: Taeyong is scared. 

He’s worried. He doesn’t know what to do about the conflicting feelings in his chest that continue to fight each other twisting and turning like serpents. So maybe if he ignores them and continues on the day to day, they’ll go away and everything will be fine. He knows deep down that that isn’t true though. He knows in the way that Sicheng doesn’t look at him with the same eyes anymore, in the way Ten lies away from him in their bed, in the way their bond feels so empty, cold, and shriveled up. He wonders if maybe he could have kept this all from happening if he had listened to his parents and focused completely on school. If maybe it would have been better to ignore Ten’s call on that chilly February night… 

His train of thought is broken when he feels a slight sting on his hand. His vision refocuses and he sees that he’s accidentally cut his hand while preparing dinner. Ten is sitting close by, working on his latest book as always. He looks over and sees what’s happened. Taeyong lets himself be pulled away from the cutting board over to the sink. He lets Ten wash his cut clean and bandage it. He looks upon the face of his husband and mate. The way his glasses are perched on his perfectly curved nose, his narrow face, his luscious red-tinted lips… Ten is as beautiful as when he first laid eyes on him. His hands always clean and manicured are gentle as ever as they tend to his wound but he feels no comfort, no affection from the action. He thanks him quietly when he’s done and Ten answers it with a small smile before returning to his work. 

Taeyong finishes cooking earlier than usual and leaves the food on low heat on the stove so that once Jisung is home it’ll still be warm. He goes into his room and pulls on a coat before walking back towards the front door. He pauses in front of the kitchen and lets Ten know he’ll be going out. Ten hums in response and then he’s out the front door and in his car. 

It’s been cold lately, it being December and all, and the snow came and went briefly. It’ll return once again at random intervals and he smiles, thinking about Sicheng’s fascination with snow. He remembers a time when Sicheng was barely 8, he’d woken him and Ten up at nearly 4 AM to go outside and watch the snowfall. Of course, he also demanded that tiny 3-year-old Jisung be woken up so that he could enjoy the snow too. 

He doesn’t have to think very much as muscle memory dictates his actions and leads him to the old familiar sight of a small shop. To some relief, the sign on the front door is flipped to “OPEN” and he takes a moment to immerse himself in the comfort the shop’s interior of small plants, warm colors, and soft ambient music offers. It’s been some time since he’s come here but he’s glad that at least this part of his life hasn’t changed. He doesn’t think he’d be able to handle it. 

After speaking briefly with the nice beta receptionist, he’s shown into a room in the back. In said room sits a cherubic like omega with rosy cheeks and full pink lips. His scent of nectar and flowers fills the office. The omega looks up when Taeyong steps in and smiles. He stands from behind his desk and walks around it to come up to him. 

“Taeyong, it’s been forever! I should say I’m glad to see you but considering it’s here of all places.” 

Taeyong smiles as he embraces the shorter man, “It’s nice to see you too, Dr. Park.” 

The omega rolls his eyes and moves to sit on one of the cushions on the right side of the room, “That sounds too formal. Just Jimin is fine.” 

Taeyong chuckles softly and removes his coat, laying it on his lap as he sits on a cushion across from him, “Ok.” 

Jimin straightens up and smiles, “How are your husband and your boys?” Taeyong looks down at his lap. 

“That’s actually what I came in for.” 

Jimin’s brows furrow in concern but he makes no comment as Taeyong sits back to lean against the bookshelf behind him and stares up at a spot on the wall above the doctor. 

After a few moments of silence, Taeyong speaks softly, “Sicheng turned 18 recently… One thing led to another, he took a paternity test and as it turns out, I’m not his biological father.” He huffs out a dry laugh that sounds more like a scoff. “I don’t know what to do… Sicheng doesn’t care much for me anymore and Ten…,” he shakes his head and closes his eyes, “At this point, I’m just keeping it together for Jisung.” 

Jimin listens with patience, holding a caring look in his eyes as he lets Taeyong continue to get his thoughts out. 

“... The funny thing is that Ten seemed to know that Sicheng wasn’t ours or I mean mine and… and I suppose at this point I’ve always been a second choice. It wouldn’t be much of a stretch anyway, right?” He actually manages a laugh that leaves him feeling even more empty than he already does. 

Of course, Jimin knows about how Taeyong met Ten and how their relationship came to be. When Taeyong first started coming to him, the first thing they did was get to know each other. Jimin learned about how Taeyong has problems with insecurity and self-esteem that he keeps at bay by helping others in any way he can while Taeyong learned about how Jimin had to come to terms with his infertility with the help of his boyfriend at the time. It allowed them to form a special understanding friendship. 

Taeyong opens his eyes slowly and lets them drift around the room till they land on a framed picture on Jimin’s desk, showing the small omega beside a tall dimpled alpha. 

“He tried talking to me but I just… avoided him… Ten is talking to him…” 

“But that’s not what’s bothering you, is it?” 

Taeyong shakes his head no, “We’ve always solved our problems by talking them out. I don’t even know what to say now… I don’t have the courage to talk to Johnny either… it’s a mess.” 

Taeyong sits up and looks at Jimin, earnestly. 

“What would you have done?” 

Jimin smiles a small sad smile. 

“I don’t think it matters much what I would have done. What matters is what you want and what you need to do. Do you still love Ten?” 

“With all my being.” 

“Then you go to him and you both sit down and have a long talk… even if it hurts. Start with how you feel about him, about yourself, about the son you both raised and continue on to what you’re both going to do. If you continue to hold it off, well, I can say for a fact that we’ll be seeing each other more often and they won’t be happy reunions.” 

Taeyong blinks back tears and looks down at his lap. He feels a soft hand on his arm and he looks up into Jimin’s warm brown eyes. 

“It’s scary, but you can do it. If not for yourself, then for your pup.” 

Taeyong nods and rubs his eyes to get rid of the tears that were beginning to blur his vision. He thanks Jimin after they converse a bit more and then leaves the small office behind. He wanders the city to clear his mind then returns home after midnight. All the lights are off as he walks into the house and slowly navigates through the dark corridors to his bedroom. He sees Ten’s sleeping form illuminated by the moonlight coming in through the window. As he changes into his pajamas, he hears Ten shift and his groggy voice follow, “You’re back late.” 

Taeyong walks over and gets under the covers with him, “I know, I’m sorry.” Ten pecks his cheek lightly and turns back onto his side of the bed. Taeyong lays on his back and stares up at the ceiling. 

“Tenie” 

“Hmm?” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too, Taeyongie.” 

He can’t hold back the sob that escapes him when he feels nothing from his bond with Ten and he clamps a hand over his mouth to keep quiet as he turns away from him. That night he cries himself to sleep in silence and the next morning he wakes up and makes breakfast as if nothing happened.

~~~

“-I can’t.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because you asked for this.” 

Jisung watches from his seat on the island stool as his appa’s face changes from a frown to a goofy smile as his eomma continues to put on a small bit of makeup with jerky motions in annoyance. He can’t say he’s ever seen his eomma put on makeup, at least not recently… maybe when he was smaller, he remembers a few times. He tries to eat his cereal as quietly as possible and startles a bit when he hears his brother walk up behind him. 

“Eomma, are you ready?”

He glances over his shoulder to look at Sicheng and sees him dressed in his snow boots and coat with a scarf wrapped loosely around his neck and a beanie sitting on the crown of his head. He’s smiling wide and Jisung can’t help but feel a bit unnerved at that so, “Where are you going?” 

Sicheng looks down at him, “Somewhere you’re not.” He promptly sticks out his tongue and goes back to eating. He watches his appa wearily eye Sicheng with a smile and then his eomma is getting up. 

“We’ll be back tonight.” 

Ten walks around the island, giving Taeyong a small hug that’s really just a pat on the back before he walks over to Jisung to cup his cheeks and kiss his forehead. 

“Bye, baby.” 

“Where are you going, eomma?” 

“Johnny is taking us out hiking. Don’t worry. We’ll be ok, baby” 

Ten waves and then they’re gone. Jisung looks back at his appa, who smiles tiredly, “It’s just us two now, bub.” 

Jisung finishes his cereal. 

“I’m going to get ready. I’m gonna meet up with Chenle and his dad… do you wanna come?” 

Taeyong smiles as he picks up his dish and nods, “Sounds fun!” Jisung grins and walks off to his room. 

He hates it. He hates what his brother- half-brother! has done to his family. His appa doesn’t smile as wide anymore and the cutesy twinkle in his eyes is gone. His eomma isn’t around anymore and when he is, he’s busy typing away at his laptop. That’s not the problem though. The problem is that his parents used to be inseparable and laughed together and loved each other so fiercely like two planets in each other’s pull and orbit. Now he doesn’t think he’s seen them cuddle or kiss at all… 

As he pulls on a cap and a padded jacket, he swears to try and cheer up his appa as much as he can. He walks out of his room and towards the kitchen. He stops in the doorway when he sees his appa leaning over the sink, sniffling. 

“Appa.” 

Taeyong looks over at him, wide-eyed but recovers and smiles, wiping his face of the few tears running down his cheeks. 

“Ready to go, Jisungie?” 

Jisung walks over and wraps his arms around his appa’s waist, hugging him tightly. Taeyong chuckles softly, sniffles, and pats his back.

“Hey, I’m ok.” 

Jisung grabs hold of his appa’s hand and leads him towards the front door. Taeyong follows. He lets his pup get his coat and scarf on him as he puts on his shoes. Once they’re in the car, Jisung turns to him with a smile, “They’re waiting for us at a cafe near the park.” Taeyong nods and drives towards it, following Jisung’s directions.

~~~

Ten sits next to Johnny on a wooden bench before a field blanketed in snow and surrounded by naked trees. They watch Sicheng and Lucas trek around the field, looking for an ideal spot for selfies despite the muted colors everything gives off with the grey sky above. Ten stuffs his hands in his coat and scoots closer to press against Johnny’s side. Johnny smiles a bit and adjusts his beanie before letting his arms rest on the back of the bench. They sit in silence for a few moments before Ten turns to look up at Johnny. 

“Thank you for bringing us out here today. It’s really nice.” 

Johnny smiles and nods a bit. After a moment, he turns to look at Ten, “I kind of wish Taeyong could’ve come…” 

Ten turns away, glancing at Sicheng before letting his gaze go down to his snow boots. 

“Is everything ok with you two?” Ten shakes his head no and sighs softly, “I don’t want to talk about it.” Johnny looks away to watch Lucas chase after Sicheng in the snow. 

“When all this happened, I thought it’d be easier for things to be smoothed over… I was stupid for letting your relationship ruin my friendship with my best friend.” 

Ten glances at Johnny questioningly, “... would you have reacted differently?” Johnny shakes his head and smiles. 

“Maybe. I met my soulmate instead and had a kid that I’m damn proud of… I would never change that, that’s for sure.” 

Ten watches Johnny’s expression, completely thrown off and looks back towards Sicheng and Lucas, who are walking back towards them laughing and panting. They get up off the bench and start the hike back down the mountain towards Johnny’s parked car. Ten walks along beside Johnny, occasionally glancing up at the big alpha. He hasn’t changed a bit since the last time they spoke so many years ago. It feels like a lifetime ago they were the high school sweethearts everyone wanted to be. He’s still as charismatic, charming, and handsome as ever. 

He smiles as Johnny banters with Lucas in a mix of English and Korean that Sicheng quickly joins, steering the conversation into a Chinese one that Johnny keeps up with enough to make Lucas and Sicheng burst into guffaws. Ten’s glad that even after all this time, Johnny is still Johnny. The alpha turns to catch Ten’s eye and winks in a very Johnny like fashion and Ten can’t help but grin and giggle. His words earlier stirred a lot of dormant thoughts and feelings within him and as they walk along the beaten dirt and snow path between the tall bare oaks, he feels peace at once with what he will do and hopes this mess will finally be set straight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will possibly be the last. I hope everyone has enjoyed this so far. Thank you for all the support :)


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Hot author tip: Listen to Red Velvet's "Kingdom Come" throughout this part

“We need to talk”

Taeyong looks up at Ten where he stands with an envelope in his hands. It’s nearing midnight and the couple is awake and waiting for their pup to come home. Sicheng graduated and is out celebrating with his friends. They don’t know when they’re going to return and Taeyong tries not to let worry eat away at him. 

He’s sitting cross-legged in the garage, watching a choreography video and studying the different steps and their intricacies to distract himself when Ten walks in. He pauses the video and puts the phone aside. He smiles up at his mate and hopes the hollowness he feels isn’t made known in his expression, “About what?” 

Ten frowns down at him and sighs softly. He sits in front of Taeyong and places the envelope between them. Taeyong’s eyes widen and he grips his hands in his lap as fear courses through him, piercing his chest and seizing his lungs, nearly paralyzing him. Ten looks away from the envelope and up at his husband as he feels pure unadultered fear run through their bond. The first real emotion he has felt from his mate in months. 

As he looks into Taeyong’s wide eyes, at the slight raise of his eyebrows, at his form seeming to have tensed completely, he realizes at once what Taeyong thinks the envelope is: divorce papers. In an instant, Ten is upon him, cupping his face between his hands as the first tears begin to shine in Taeyong’s eyes and spillover. Taeyong curls in on himself, his hands still firmly placed on his lap. Ten wipes his tears away and presses his lips to his face, peppering kisses over the apples of his cheeks, his nose, and over his eyelids, “No, no, I would never, Taeyong, I would never!” Taeyong hiccups as another sob rakes through his body. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” his voice is soft and so so broken. 

“Taeyong” 

Ten scoots closer, envelope forgotten as he pulls his mate into his arms and holds him tight. Taeyong places his hands on Ten’s shoulders, gripping his shirt as he lets himself be held. Ten holds Taeyong and strokes his back as he cries. 

“I should have told you sooner. I never meant for any of this to happen, for our pup to go and find out like this… I’m sorry I lied to you, to the only person that’s only ever looked out for me and asked for nothing in return… There are no excuses… You deserve the truth.” 

Taeyong’s cries quiet as Ten continues. 

“I always felt strongly for Johnny, I won’t deny that... Back then, I could only focus on myself and my own selfish wants. So when I spent those first days of heat with him, I thought that was it for me. I thought I’d be claimed and that Johnny would be happy with that too, but Johnny’s never been one to move fast so when our plans differed… I took advantage of you. I’m not blind and I knew from the day I met you how felt about me... You were always looking out for all of us whenever we needed anything. For Johnny, for Doyoung, for Jaehyun, and for me, even though I was a complete stranger. So I thought here’s a real man…” 

Taeyong shifts where he sits on Ten’s lap, leaning his head on his chest. 

“So I thought here’s how I’ll get back at Johnny… I don’t regret calling on you and mating you… but not a day goes by that I wish I hadn’t used you like that, that I wish it’d been for purer reasons… You’re a good alpha and an even better person. I most definitely don’t deserve you.” Ten hears his own voice waver and tugs at his bottom lip till he tastes copper on his tongue to keep the tears swimming in his eyes from falling, “Even so, I… I want to make things right with you because that’s what you deserve.” 

Ten uncrosses his legs, stretching them out from where they were growing uncomfortable and numb under Taeyong’s weight. Taeyong sits up and looks into Ten’s eyes, “Is that really what you want? I don’t think my feelings could be hurt much more, you know.. if you don’t.” Taeyong smiles but even a blind person could see how phony and insincere it is. Ten grabs Taeyong’s face and looks into his eyes, full of worry and doubt despite the smile on his lips. 

“More than anything, I want to love you and only you. I want to start again with you, Taeyong. I want to make us right.” 

Taeyong’s eyes water again and Ten kisses his lips lightly, “Don’t cry, love. I’m never leaving you again. That’s the truth.” 

Taeyong hugs Ten so tight as if he’ll slip through his arms like mist and presses his face to his neck. As he breathes in his rainy scent, he feels a weight being lifted from his shoulders, from his soul and for the first time in nearly half a year feels at peace. That night Taeyong sleeps with his mate in his arms, the resurgence of warmth and love in their bond lulling him to sleep.

~~~

Ten makes sure Taeyong is asleep before quietly slipping out of his arms and out of the room. He adjusts his satin nightgown, keeping the straps from falling off his shoulders as he makes his way into the living room. He sits on the couch and waits. 

At 2 AM, the front door opens and closes quietly before Sicheng steps into view. He looks over at Ten and smiles, “Hi, eomma.” 

Ten smiles, “Hi, have fun?” 

Sicheng nods and walks over, sitting on the couch and leaning on his eomma. He relaxes and smiles as Ten runs his fingers through his hair, “Good, I’m glad.” Sicheng notices an envelope lying on the coffee table. 

“What’s that?” 

“My book is getting published.” 

“Congratulations, eomma” 

“Thank you” 

Sicheng smiles and closes his eyes, beginning to drift asleep. He’s tuckered out after going to a party with Yuta, Jungwoo, and Lucas and then raiding a diner. 

“Sicheng, I need to talk to you.” 

The weariness making his eyes droop close goes away and he snuggles closer to his eomma, “What about?” 

“About your appa.” 

“Don’t worry, he already told me what my gift is.” 

Sicheng grins as he thinks about the new phone Johnny ordered for him that has yet to arrive. 

“No, I mean your real appa.” 

Sicheng pulls away and looks at his eomma questioningly, “What do you mean? Johnny is my real appa.” 

“I mean my mate. The alpha that raised you and provided for you.” 

“Tsk, you mean the alpha that hurt you. He’s not my appa.” 

Ten stands and looks down at Sicheng, “Listen to me, Sicheng, and listen closely. If you’re too stubborn to realize how good he’s been to us despite everything then so be it, but just so we’re clear: I’ve hurt him far worse than you will ever know and not once has he taken out his hurt and anger on us, not once has he lifted his hand at me. I can’t make you see him as your father, but you will respect him as my mate and my husband, understood?” 

Sicheng looks up at his eomma and frowns, wondering what brought on this change.

“Did you make up?” 

Ten nods, smiling softly, “and you should know, he’s still torn up about you. You are and will always be his first baby even if you’re not truly his… He loves you so much, Sichengie. Think about that, ok?” 

Sicheng looks away as Ten leans down to press a kiss to the top of his head. 

“Go on.” 

Sicheng stands and makes his way to his room after saying goodnight to his eomma. Maybe he was a bit hasty to dismiss Taeyong as his appa. Guilt plagues him through the night as he thinks about his appa. The alpha that did everything just to make him smile, that helped him with his schoolwork whenever his eomma was busy, that encouraged him and cheered the loudest whenever he performed at school events, that always took care of him and his brother… 

He doesn’t sleep that night and he gets up before his parents wake up in the morning. He makes his way into the kitchen and starts cooking his appa’s favorite meal: kalguksu. It’s one of the first dishes he learned to cook (with the help of his eomma). The food is done and set out when his appa walks into the kitchen closely followed by his eomma. They both look equally surprised to see him up so early, especially in the state he’s in. Still in his clothes of the night before and running on no sleep. 

He shifts from leg to leg beside the stove and looks down at his socked feet, “I made breakfast.” Taeyong smiles, “It smells good, Winwinnie.” 

Ten eyes Sicheng from behind Taeyong with a warning look in his eyes. Taeyong makes himself comfortable at the island and Ten sits at his side. 

Taeyong looks up at Sicheng wide-eyed when he suddenly bursts out, “I wanted to make your favorite, appa.” Sicheng steps closer, “I love you, appa, so much,” he hugs his appa, “I’m sorry.” Taeyong smiles and tries not to tear up as he hugs his pup, scenting him. 

“Thank you, Sicheng, I love you too.” 

Sicheng catches his eomma’s eyes over Taeyong’s shoulder and blushes when he sees the proud smile on Ten’s face. 

“What’s going on here?” 

They all look over and smile when a groggy, half-asleep Jisung walks in.

~~~

“You should really stop putting it off.” 

“I’m not.” 

Jaehyun looks at Taeyong with a cocked eyebrow and Taeyong looks away, finding his bottle of soju very interesting at the moment. 

“He wants to talk to you too, you know.” 

Taeyong glances at him. They’re sitting in his backyard, watching the sky go through shades of yellow, red, and purple as the sun sets. Their mates and pups are out, going to pick up the pizza that was ordered and buy drinks. They’re sharing the last bottle of soju left in the house. 

“I don’t know what to say.” 

“You don’t have to say anything. Just go and meet up with him.” 

“It’s not that simple...” 

Jaehyun shakes his head, “Yes it is. I know Johnny, I am the one that’s been keeping up with him, remember?” 

Taeyong sighs, “Yeah.” 

He passes the bottle to Jaehyun, who graciously takes it and sips, “He’s not angry or resentful or anything anymore. It’s been like 20 years. Do you really want to continue like this, without one of your best friends?” 

Taeyong shakes his head no. 

“Well then, you know what you have to do. Stop avoiding him. It’s better not to put it off.” Taeyong glances at him when his voice lowers, “Why’s that?” He frowns when Jaehyun chugs the rest of the soju. 

“You know how Juwoo is dating Johnny’s kid, Lucas. Great kid. I thought Doie knew and when he found out from Jungwoo, you know, instead of me, he threatened to cut my knot off...” 

They both shudder and unconsciously press their thighs together. 

After a while, Taeyong speaks up, “Yeah, I think I’ll go talk to him…”

~~~

Taeyong looks himself over in the mirror of the bathroom for the 100th time that day. 

“Are you sure this is alright? This isn’t too casual, right?” 

Ten rolls his eyes as he adjusts his robe to cover up the purple and red marks peppering his chest. He turns to Taeyong and grabs the collar of his plaid shirt where it rests over his plain black tee. Ten pulls him close and pecks his lips, “You look fine. It’s going to be alright, Taeyongie. Trust me,” he adjusts the collar and smooths out the shirt over Taeyong’s shoulders. 

Taeyong sighs and smiles a bit, blushing softly, “Ok.” He steps out of the bathroom followed by Ten. 

“You sure you don’t want me to go with you?” 

Taeyong nods as he puts on his shoes at the door. 

“I want you to come but it might be better if I go this alone.” 

Ten smiles and watches his husband, with a twinkle of admiration and love in his eyes, “Ok.” 

Taeyong stands and kisses Ten one last time before heading out. He drives himself to the store and buys a bouquet with a ridiculous amount of flowers then finally brings the car to a familiar street but instead of continuing down to the bakery, he stops in front of the mechanic shop on the corner. 

One of the garage doors is open and light from inside spills out into the early morning but he can’t see anyone inside from this angle. Taeyong’s hands grow clammy and his insides start tying knots. He exhales softly and steps out of the car, bouquet in hand. He walks up to the open garage and pokes his head in, “Hello?” 

There are two cars within, beside one stands Lucas replacing its windshield wipers. Lucas looks over when Taeyong steps in and smiles, walking over, “Good morning, Taeyong-shi. Having car problems?” 

Taeyong chuckles, “No. Are your parents home?” 

Lucas grins and nods, eyeing the bouquet in Taeyong’s hands, “They’re upstairs. My eomma is going to like those.” Lucas gives him a thumbs-up as he starts up the stairs. 

He smiles a bit and breathes out a sigh before knocking on the door. Taeyong tries to calm his nerves and wills himself to stay put and not dash off while he waits. After a moment, Taeil opens the door. 

“Xuxi, how many times do I have to tell you to keep your key pin- Oh. Well, you’re definitely not Xuxi. Let me guess. Taeyong, right?” 

Taeyong’s eyes widen and he nods. Taeil smiles and steps aside. 

“Ten told me you’d be coming. Come in.” 

Taeyong bows and steps in before straightening up and remembering his manners. He turns to Taeil and presents the bouquet, “These are for you.” 

Taeil smiles as he looks over the flowers, “Thank you, they’re very pretty… I don’t know if I have a vase big enough for them though. There’s so many.” Taeyong chuckles nervously as Taeil steps into the kitchen to put the bouquet on one of the counters. 

“Johnny is getting dressed but you can wait for him in the living room. Would you like coffee or tea?” 

Taeyong steps towards the living room, glancing around as he goes. 

“Some coffee would be nice.” 

Taeil smiles and nods, “Make yourself comfortable. He’ll be out in a bit” 

“Thank you,” Taeyong stays standing for a bit before moving to the couch. He’s about to sit when the shelf by the TV catches his eye. He walks over and takes a look at the framed pictures showcasing Johnny and Taeil’s wedding, Lucas as an infant, Lucas as a toddler, and a family portrait. He smiles a bit looking at them and frowns, stuffing his hands in his pockets and wishing he could’ve been present during those times. 

He glances to the right when he sees a large object in his peripheral vision. Johnny stands there in a white button-up and jeans. The two alphas stare at each other for a few moments then Johnny steps forward. Taeyong jumps at him, jabbing his chest. Johnny growls and rears a fist back. Taeyong flinches and jumps back. They stare at each other before breaking into grins and hugging each other tightly. Taeyong’s lips twitch, threatening to break into a frown as Johnny leans down to press his face against his shoulder. 

“Johnny, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for betraying your trust and ruining-” 

Johnny holds Taeyong back, hands on his shoulders, “It’s in the past and we’re leaving it there. What matters is the present.” Taeyong looks up into Johnny’s eyes and sees them shining with tears. 

“What matters is that my best friend is back in my life.” 

Taeyong smiles a bit and looks down to wipe away the tears in his eyes, “I should’ve reached out to you sooner...” 

“It’s alright. You’re here now,” Johnny pats his shoulder and then they sit on the couch. Taeil comes in with two cups of coffee and sets them down on the coffee table. Johnny and Taeyong smile at him. 

“You’ve met my mate, Taeil.” 

Taeyong nods as he takes his cup, “You have a nice home. It’s comfy.” 

Taeil smiles as he sits next to Johnny, “Thank you.” 

Johnny takes his cup and blows on it before taking a sip. He sets the cup down and turns to Taeyong, “I’m glad you came.” 

“Me too.” 

They sit in silence for a moment. Johnny sipping at his coffee and Taeyong nursing the warm cup in his hands. 

“About Sicheng..” 

“He’s your kid, Johnny.” 

“Yeah, but I didn’t raise him. Technically, he’s yours…” 

Taeyong smiles down at his cup, “Sichengie is growing up. It’s up to him who he wants to spend time with.” 

“Don’t bullshit me, Taeyong” 

Taeyong looks up at Johnny with a small smile on his face, “I’m serious.” Johnny looks at him for a few moments, rendered speechless before shaking his head and smiling. 

“You’re something else, T.” 

Taeyong shrugs and looks down at the dark liquid in his cup, smiling softly at his reflection. Taeil stands and returns with creamer and sugar, placing them in front of Taeyong. Taeyong looks up and smiles, “Thank you.” 

“I thought I remembered something Johnny mentioned about you having a taste for sweet things.” 

“That’s right.” 

Johnny watches Taeyong as he makes his coffee literal milk and sugar. 

“Think you put enough?” 

Taeyong grins, “Nope!” 

“So then we’re good? You’re good? You and Ten? You and Winwin?” 

Taeyong sips his coffee and smiles at the sweet creamy flavor, before turning to look at his best friend and his mate. 

“Yeah… Yeah, everything is good.”

***~~~***

Taeyong blinks and squints against the strong sunlight shining down on his face. A thin, sultry silhouette stands above him, holding away the fishing hat he had covering his face. He holds up a hand to shield his eyes and smiles when he sees his mate standing over him with a mischievous look on his face. The blond-haired Ten leans down using his flexibility to his advantage to bend at the waist and kiss Taeyong on the lips sweetly. Taeyong smiles against his lips and grins wider when Ten pulls away. 

“Did I miss something?” 

“Nope. Just wanted to know if you’ll join me in the water?” 

Taeyong sits up on the towel he’d laid out to keep sand from getting on him and his now dark hair with blue streaks stemming from the front. 

“Sure. Will you help me put some more sunscreen on?” 

Ten nods and kneels behind Taeyong as he pulls his shirt off over his head. Taeyong smiles and shivers lightly as Ten begins to rub sunscreen onto his back and shoulders. The sun is hot enough that going about carelessly would give anyone sunburns. 

From his spot on the towel, he can see everyone having a good time. They’re staying at a private resort in Jeju for the next week up until his birthday on the first. Currently, they’re on a small island that belongs to a friend Jaehyun made in college. They got back in contact and the friend readily agreed to let all of them borrow it and his impressively large yacht for a while. Because of that Jaehyun and Doyoung along with Jungwoo, were automatically invited to join Taeyong and Ten’s getaway vacation to celebrate the release of Ten’s latest and possibly final book, “New Heroes”. Ten hasn’t made up his mind yet, sure that he’s “got enough to retire anyway.” 

Ten kisses his mating mark softly and Taeyong giggles when it rouses goosebumps on his arms.

“Get a room!” 

Ten whips around to glare at Doyoung, who’s sitting close by with Jaehyun laying on his lap. They’re sitting on their own towel and Doyoung is running his hands through Jaehyun’s pink hair, drawing it back away from his face. 

“Look who’s talking!” 

Doyoung sticks his tongue out at Ten and Jaehyun chuckles. They all turn around when they hear a shrill shriek, “Johnny!” 

They see the tall alpha has picked up Taeil and is carrying him towards the lapping clear emerald waves of the sea. Taeil struggles from where he’s held over Johnny’s shoulder till he’s put down. Taeyong laughs as he watches his best friend mess around with his mate. 

After they made up, they caught up with each other and grew close once again. It was only natural that they were invited to join the vacation too. He smiles and glances towards where Lucas and Jungwoo are playing tag with a small pup in the shallow waves. The pup, Yangyang, laughs wildly as he tries to chase after the two, splashing water everywhere. Dejun and Hendery are standing nearby, watching their pup and enjoying themselves. 

When the Seo and Kim Jung families joined the trip, Ten felt it was important to invite his cousin and his family. From there, everyone was invited and pitched in to pay for the trip. Sicheng invited Yuta to come along. The orange-haired alpha and brown-haired beta were currently walking along the sandy beach looking for seashells and pretty rocks to take home as souvenirs. Not long after Sicheng graduated, he received a scholarship to join a dance program at a prestigious university. Jisung made it past middle school easily enough and was finally beginning to build up the courage to try and court his best friend in subtle ways like inviting him on vacations because that’s how you show you love someone, right? Chenle came along with both his parents that were invited by Johnny. Taeyong was surprised when he found out Mark works with Johnny and was one of Johnny’s closest friends through college. 

It really is a small world. 

Mark is being carried into the ocean by Haechan as he struggles weakly and grins in the omega’s hold. Jisung and Chenle are swimming near them joined by Jaemin, Jeno, and Renjun. Jisung and Chenle invited Jaemin and Jeno to come along. They were allowed to come as long as Renjun and his eomma went to supervise them and that’s how Kun ended up coming along on the trip too. The platinum-haired omega is standing beside Dejun and Hendery, watching his pup and his friends with a bit of a worried look as he chats with the couple. 

It was a lot to pay for 21 people in total but they all managed and Taeyong is glad to see everyone is having a good time. He stands and takes Ten’s hand, entwining their fingers. Ten begins to walk towards the water and Taeyong pulls him back smoothly, wrapping his arms around his waist and holding him close. Ten looks pleasantly surprised and smiles as he puts his arms around Taeyong’s neck. They look into each other’s eyes, brown on brown. Taeyong feels so thankful for the pretty honey-skinned omega and lets all his emotions pour into their bond, warming them both and dusting their cheeks crimson. Everything they’d been through led them up to this point and they wouldn’t change a thing. 

“I love you, Taeyong.” 

“I love you too, Tenie.” 

Ten smiles wide and gives him a quick peck before pulling away with a familiar twinkle in his eyes, “Catch me if you can!” Ten takes off running towards the sea and Taeyong follows close behind him, grinning. 

The pair’s game of chase quickly turns into an all-out game of tag with betas, omegas, and alphas young and old chasing after each other and having the time of their lives. The sun shines down on them till they all tire out and lay on the white sand as the sun begins to set and like Midas gives everything a gold hue. 

Ten glances at Taeyong and smiles when his alpha turns to look at him with a fond smile, “What?” Ten shakes his head as he looks over Taeyong’s face, the face of his mate, “Stay with me.” Taeyong smiles and kisses Ten softly, “Always, lovely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it.... or is it? As I'm sure you've noticed, the story now has 7 chapters listed. The next one is a short alternate ending I wrote up that I'll be uploading... some time in the next week.  
> Anywho, thank you all for the support on this story. I'm glad people enjoyed it :)  
> And a big thank you to those of you with the nice comments, they gave me the most motivation!
> 
> <3


	7. Alternate Ending: Ripple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it.

“We need to talk”

Taeyong looks up at Ten where he stands with an envelope in his hands. It’s nearing midnight and the couple is awake and waiting for their pup to come home. Sicheng graduated and is out celebrating with his friends. They don’t know when they’re going to return and Taeyong tries not to let worry eat away at him. 

He’s sitting cross-legged in the garage, watching a choreography video and studying the different steps and their intricacies to distract himself when Ten walks in. He pauses the video and puts the phone aside. He smiles up at his mate and hopes the hollowness he feels isn’t made known in his expression, “About what?” 

Ten frowns down at him and sighs softly. He sits in front of Taeyong and places the envelope between them. Taeyong’s eyes widen and he grips his hands in his lap as fear courses through him, piercing his chest and seizing his lungs, nearly paralyzing him. Ten looks away from the envelope and up at his husband as he feels pure unadultered fear run through their bond. The first real emotion he has felt from his mate in months. 

He sighs as he looks into Taeyong’s wide eyes, at the slight raise of his eyebrows, at his form seeming to have tensed completely. He needs to do this for them both, for their well being. Ten squares his shoulders and sets his face into a solemn expression. 

“About us... I think it’s time we went our separate ways.” 

Taeyong’s jaw hangs slack and his wide, terrified eyes brim with tears. 

“W.. what?” 

Ten scoots the envelope closer to him, “I want a divorce. These are my terms. I hope you’ll understand and think about what’s good for everyone.” He slowly removes his wedding ring and places it on top of the envelope.

Taeyong stares up at Ten as he stands, speechless and numb. Ten turns to walk away when Taeyong doesn’t say a word and instead looks up at him with a blank expression on his face as Ten lets himself out. Taeyong looks down at the envelope, pockets the ring, and with shaky hands opens it, unfolding the papers within. 

As he reads over Ten’s declarations, tears stream down his cheeks, some manage to find their way onto the papers. He sets the papers down and balls his fists into his eyes, pressing hard. He grits his teeth as sobs bubble up from his chest and wrack through his frame. Taeyong leans forward, moving his trembling hands into his hair and grabbing fistfuls as he tries to keep his cries within. Yells and howls swirl in his chest and threaten to seep out of his throat as he pulls on his hair, distraught beyond belief. He kneels and presses his forehead to the cool concrete of the garage floor as hot, searing tears continue to shed themselves endlessly. He raises a fist and brings it down onto the floor, intent on letting his frustrations out. His hand slows as it nears the concrete and he hiccups, patting the floor softly.

~~~

Ten is packing away his things into cardboard boxes and suitcases as Taeyong watches on.

“I can’t convince you to stay now, can I?” Taeyong chuckles, humorlessly. Ten looks up at Taeyong and shakes his head before going back to packing. Taeyong steps out of the bedroom and walks into Jisung’s room. 

“Jisungie, do you need any help?” 

He looks over the mess of clothes and half-filled boxes and at his pup, sitting in the middle of it all. Jisung looks up at Taeyong, eyes gleaming, “Appa, I don’t want to leave…” 

Taeyong gulps around the ball that forms in his throat and wills away his tears as he steps forward and sits beside his pup, “I know, Jisungie, I know” 

“Can’t you do something?” 

Jisung clings to Taeyong, balling his fists into his sweatshirt and pressing his face into his chest. Taeyong feels his pup’s tears begin to wet his shirt and he holds him tight. 

“I’m sorry, Jisungie… Your eomma’s got his mind made up… but don’t be afraid, you’re moving to a nice home,” he strokes Jisung’s platinum hair as the distraught pup cries, “your eomma is going to take care of you and so will your new appa, eomma, and brother.” 

Jisung pulls away to look up at Taeyong, with tears and snot running down his face, “But Johnny isn’t you! I want to stay with you, appa!” 

Taeyong shushes him and wipes his tears away. He wipes his face clean with the sleeve of his shirt and cups Jisung’s cheeks. Jisung grabs hold of his appa’s forearms and nuzzles his calloused, firm hands afraid of what this new uncertain future holds. 

“Appa, I’m scared…” 

Taeyong kisses Jisung’s forehead and the tip of his nose, “It’s ok to be afraid, baby… I’m scared too, but we have to keep moving forward no matter what, understand?” Jisung sniffles and his lips quiver as fresh tears begin to run down his face again. 

“A-Appa…” 

“It’s ok, my baby, my Jisungie, I’ll still be right here and I will always be there for you because I love you.” 

He kisses the top of his head and breathes in his pup’s scent of coffee before pulling away. “I’ll help you get your things together, ok?” 

Jisung hiccups and stays seated as close as he can to his appa while he folds his clothes and packs it away. Taeyong lets Jisung practically mold himself to his side as he does most of the packing for him. 

Once they’re done, all that’s left is the naked mattress and bed frame along with the desk and bookshelf in the corner. Jisung steps away when Taeyong starts carrying the boxes of his belongings out of the room and to the front porch where he sees Johnny loading boxes onto the back of his pick up. Taeyong watches wordlessly as the other alpha continues to load boxes without so much as sparing him a glance. He steps closer with his hands stuffed in his pockets. Johnny glances at him and looks away. “You had better treat Chittaphon right… and Sicheng and Jisung…” 

Johnny doesn’t say a word but Taeyong knows he was heard when he sees that he slows a bit as he works. Taeyong steps away when he sees Ten coming out of the house. He looks at his ex-husband for the last time and tries to remember as much as he can. He saves the way Ten stands taller, the small smile on his glossy lips, and the new, bruised mating mark on the right side of his neck opposite the faded scar of Taeyong’s mark. His stomach constricts and he tries hard not to breakdown again as he stands beside him on the porch. Ten turns to him and smiles a bit, “Take care of yourself, Taeyong, and thank you for everything.” 

Taeyong nods and avoids his gaze, “I’ll be coming by to see Jisung…” 

“Yeah, ok..” 

Jisung steps out of his home and hugs onto Taeyong. Taeyong hugs him close. 

“Jisungie, I love you so so much. You be good now, ok?” 

Jisung shakes his head as he clings to his appa. Ten looks up at Jisung and presses a hand to his back, “Come on, pup. Let’s go home.” Jisung ignores him in favor of looking up at his appa and whimpering soft pleas. 

Taeyong feels as if a hand is reaching into his chest and squeezing his heart as he looks down at the tear riddled face of his son. 

“It’s ok, pup, it’s ok. Go with your eomma.” 

Jisung cries harder as Taeyong gently removes his hands from his sweater. Ten takes Jisung into his arms and kisses his cheeks, leading him away from the house and into Johnny’s car. Taeyong watches as they get in and then the truck is pulling away, taking with it his whole life and love.

~~~

“-yong… -eyong… Taeyong?” 

Taeyong looks away from the small clock sitting on the rosewood desk and towards the dimpled alpha sitting across from him, “I’m sorry?” 

The doctor makes a face of concern that makes his dimples stand out even more. 

“Why don’t we start from the beginning? Reevaluating one’s past can help in making better decisions for the future.” 

Taeyong shifts in his seat and runs a hand through his unkempt hair. 

“My mate left me and took the kids.” 

“You were granted visitation rights, correct?” 

Taeyong nods, “I visited as often as I could to see my youngest. Jisung.” 

The alpha, Dr. Kim, looks down at his notes before returning his gaze to Taeyong. He has kind eyes and Taeyong feels maybe they would have been good friends in a different life. 

“You said your husband left because of differing opinions. Could you elaborate?” 

Taeyong sighs softly, “He fell in love again… with his first love… I couldn’t persuade him to stay… I’ve been holding out, hoping he’ll come back…” 

Dr. Kim’s professional voice is calming despite the nature of the questions he asks, “How did you come to the decision of ending it?” 

“My friends… Doyoung and Jaehyun… they didn’t like that I was ‘sitting my ass at home and moping all the time’. Those are Doyoung’s words,” he smiles slightly, “… they thought I needed a new chance at things… and here I am.” 

Dr. Kim hums and nods. 

“And do you think this is what you need?” 

Taeyong looks at the doctor and smiles a small sad smile, “If it’ll help, sure.” 

He stays quiet for a moment and passes Taeyong a few pamphlets, “Well, as you know, mark removal surgery can be life-threatening. Removal of such a deep bond can alter your mind, of course, that’s just a minor concern. 50% of persons that go through with the procedure have passed…” 

His voice fades out as he looks down at the beige-colored pamphlets in his hands and a sigh rattles through him that echoes within and reverberates against nothing.

~~~

Jisung pulls his suit coat tighter around himself as a particularly strong breeze blows through, sending shivers up his spine. He looks down at the granite plaque before him and kneels to clear away the wilting flowers surrounding it. Engraved on the tombstone is,

“Lee Taeyong” 

“2795-2833” 

His appa died on the surgery table as his mark bonding him to his eomma was removed. He was a junior in high school at the time and he remembers clearly the day he was told. He doesn’t like to remember though, doesn’t like to remember that one day in February. He doesn’t like to remember the years leading up to that day either. The years filled with arguments with his step-father and half-brother. Years filled with runaway escapades as he tried to return to his appa. Years filled with countless unshed tears. 

The funeral was small. His samchons were present along with his half-brother and eomma, even the grandparents he never knew were there. His appa’s father and mother, who shared a close resemblance to his late appa. He remembers clearly his eomma’s stoic face. He never shed a single tear, neither did his brother. That day, Jisung vowed to live the rest of his life in his appa’s honor and to hell with everyone else.

It’s been 12 years since his appa passed away. His eomma and step-parents are growing older. His samchons are growing old too. Last he heard from his half-brother, he got married to Yuta. His step-brother, Lucas, is married and living happily with his cousin, Jungwoo. Everyone continued living… 

Jisung replaces the dead flowers with fresh ones, all pink. He stands and starts his walk back home to his mate and pups. He keeps the memory of his appa close to his heart and mind and lives everyday showering his family with love just as he would. He goes through every day trying to be as amazing an alpha as his appa was. 

He greets Chenle and their pups at the door. As he hugs them and holds them tight, he knows his appa would be proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to all who supported this story with kudos and comments :)


End file.
